Riders' Duty and Justice
by Shocknawe 425
Summary: Jason Leverage, aka the Ghost Rider, gets roped into the League after being seen during one of their fights. Now he works with the heroes, keeping the Rider in check while helping the League combat criminals and villains alike. Spirits emerge, trust will be strained, and the Rider will face some of the greatest threats to the League, and maybe, Jason will find someone in all this.
1. Chapter 1 Fury

**I'll be honest, I am not familiar with the Justice League or DC universe that well, but I am familiar with the JL and the JLU series. I own nothing except for my OC and parts along the story because I will be incorporating episodes from the JL and JLU series. I am open to comments and suggestions about what should do for my OC. Okay talking a bit too much onto the chapter.**

 _ **Name: Jason Roberto Leverage.**_

 ** _SEX: Male_**

 ** _Hair Color: Brown_**

 ** _Eye Color: Amber_**

 ** _Height: 6' 4_**

 ** _Weight: 215 lbs_**

 ** _DOB: July 26th, 1990_**

 ** _Age: 26_**

 ** _POB: Detroit, Michigan, United States of America_**

 ** _Parent/Guardian:_** ** _Deceased_**

 ** _Siblings: One Sister, Name: Michelle Leverage._**

 ** _Occupation: Mechanic_**

 ** _Residents: Unknown_**

 ** _Race: Caucasian_**

 ** _Abilities: Hellfire Chain, Hell Scythe, Hellcycle, Hell Charger, Possession, Shadow Porting, Superhuman Strength/Speed/Durability,_** ** _Pyrokinesis_**

 _ **Jason's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Auto Mechanic and Parts**_

Today could have been an actual apocalypse. Dozens of people are getting sick from whatever bug is going around. But the weird thing is that anyone who is sick, no matter what age or race, they are all guys. Seriously, they are all men, middle age to teenagers to children. Though something does not feel right with this kind of sickness. Why would it just target mostly men, and not women as well? That is what bothers me, as well as my 'buddy'. But I had more important things to worry about than just the bug, I had my little sister to look after. To me, my whole world revolves around her, she is the only family I have left and I am not about to lose her by getting sick. I was working on a customer's Dodge pick up when I had a sort of vision about what was happening.

My confusion was ended when the Rider, my sort of alter ego, showed me what happened and what caused the disease to come around. Seeing as I had no other way around this as Justice needs to be done, I called home to let Michelle know I was going to be working really late so don't expect me to be home anytime soon.

"Mr. Larson has been working you for the whole week!" complained Michelle from her end of the phone, I chuckled but remembered that Larson had been taken to the hospital about fifteen minutes earlier.

"Don't be so hard on the guy, you been watching the news lately?" I asked the same question on everyone's mind in current events. I could tell that my sister was slightly surprised to hear me defend someone like my boss but none the less answered my question.

"You mean how every man, other than you, is somehow getting sick and needs to be taken to a hospital?" answered Michelle with a slight hitch in her words. Her boyfriend wound up in the hospital this evening and it hit her pretty hard.

"Boss just collapsed half-an-hour ago. Told me to finish up the work on the car and lock up." I continued to explain. Michelle seemed satisfied from the deep sigh I heard from the phone.

"Alright, but be careful. I don't to lose you to." worried my sister. I chuckled but shook it off.

"I always am, see tomorrow." I heard the phone click and then end, I put my own phone back into my pocket, my normal relaxed face was replaced in an instant with a serious 'get the f**** out of my way' expression. I walked around to the front of the shop, flipped the sign saying that we are now closed. I went to the parking lot, where a 1976 modified black Dodge Charger waited for me. I popped the trunk open, grabbed a black leather jacket, some white thrown in, mostly at the sides just above the hips, on the shoulders then rings around both arms. I zipped up the jacket, put on some leather gloves and then closed the trunk. I walked around to the driver's seat, opened the door and got in. I started the engine while closing the door, then just closed my eyes and let the Rider direct me to where the source of the disease was. I saw a familiar setting, a military airfield, not far from Detroit. I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, I turned down the main road and began to head straight for the source of the disease.

* * *

 _ **Military Airfield**_

Driving through a broken gate, I sensed that the Rider knew that whoever was responsible for the diseases was close by. I parked my car, grabbed a pair of chains with a hook on each end and hid them in the sleeves of my jacket, and locked the car between two hangars and began to follow the Rider's direction till I came across a large hangar. I walked around the outside of the hangar till I found a side entrance. When I opened the door, I heard what I know is most likely a fight. I snuck down low to the ground and began to make my way to the source. I peered around a corner to see an ongoing fight between two members of the Justice League, two known super villains and an unknown. The most common thing was that all of hem were women.

Namely Wonder Woman or Diana of Themyscira, and Hawkgirl. The two villains were Star Sapphire and Tsurkui. The last was someone hat I do not recognize but he Rider told me that she was responsible for the disease outbreak that was killing thousands. While the Rider wanted to go and attack the three as all of them had innocent blood on their hands, I urged him to wait to see how this will play out. Maybe the League would do the job for us. But that all changed when something rather unexpected happened.

While the villains had been beat by the two Leaguers, Tsurkui had escaped and boarded a jet plane that had been in the hangar and was holding a woman who was wearing white robes, gold crown and had long blond flowing hair. The woman was tied up and was being held by the assassin with a knife at her throat. That's when I decided to step in, slipping a chain out from my right sleeve, I snuck up till I was in range. Knowing that Tsurkui was a trained assassin I had one effective target, the face. I swung my chain around in the air then swung it at the assassin, the hook slicing her cheek in the process leaving a good size cut. The woman took the chance and knocked the assassin out with a hard hit to the head with her own. My chain clattered to the floor, effectively getting the attention of the entire room.

"Now where is the respect in treating the great Hippolyta like this?" I asked to the unknown, who I now had a better look at. She was also blond, tan skin, white clothing, gold bracelets and a gold crown like Hippolyta.

"You need to leave right now!" Said Diana in a rushed tone as she thought I was a random civilian that got a lucky hit. "The allergens here will kill you!"

"That is his own fault." Stated the mystery blond and threw a sort of smoke grenade at me, and exploded at my feet, dispensing a cloud of red smoke. I raised an eyebrow, not impressed in the least. I took a deep breath in, some smoke following my breath and I let out the breath through my nose.

"If anything, she is the one in danger." I pointed a hook at the woman. "Now I would suggest you surrender before you make me do something you're going to regret."

"Aresia of Themyscira has nothing to fear from a mere man." Defied Aresia. But I decided to get inside her head and try to prove that she should be very afraid of me.

"But Aresia Sarkovi was terrified of men with guns." I returned, getting a startled look from her as no one other than Hippolyta knows about that. "Ahh, so Aresia does fear something. Or rather that is what you used to fear, now what you seek is revenge for the ones who took your mother and father." That last sentence caused Aresia to attack me, but I blocked each attack. Countering every now and again, knocking her off balance or away from as I may hunt down criminals, I still have moral thoughts to up hold. This fight continued on till Aresia kicked me out side. I slid on my feet but remained standing. The Leaguers would have come to help me but Star Sapphire and Tsurkui had regained consciousness and were now attacking the two heroes.

"Man will fall and this world shall be made new for women." Insisted Aresia, but I got up and swung my chain around her waist and pulled her around so I was now standing between her and the hangar.

"You want to do that, you'll have to kill me first." I growled, slowly losing control of the Rider. Aresia's response was running forward and punching me in the jaw. But I did not move and looked back at Aresia. I just shoved her back, making her slide on her shoes. At this point, the Rider was now ready to come out.

"You won't stand in my way!" Threatened Aresia as she steadied herself. I felt a burning heat around me and I retorted to her last statement, fear present in my words.

"I'm not the one standing in your way." I told her while hunching forward, my skin beginning to burn up, a foul stench of burning flesh filled the night air. I heaved twice, skin flaming off my skull, my eyes gone and replaced by burning lights. My skull was soon engulfed in flames or at least be back half was. Several cracks were along the front of my skull and were glowing amber. I stood up straight, my chain now glowing orange and bathed in flames. The look of surprise/mild fear on Aresia's face was incredible defined. The Rider growled at Aresia.

 **"YOU:"** stated the Rider while pointing at her, it's voice much different from my own. **"Guilty."**

"I'm not afraid of you." defied Aresia, a small amount of fear could be detected. But the sound of a jet engine was heard. Looking to the source, it was the jet plane Aresia was after. "Besides, I have a mission to complete." Added Artesia, but the Rider just snorted and whipped around, swinging it's chain in the air, then swing down, hard. The chain became incredibly longer and sliced the cockpit off from the rest of the plane. The aircraft stopped dead in it's tracks, a fountain of fuel came from a line that had been broken. The fuel crossed the airstrip cutting off the two from the plane.

 **"NOT ANYMORE."** stated the Rider then turned back to Aresia who was now seriously considering retreating, but that decision was not her's. The Rider whipped out it's chain and swung it at the stream of fuel, creating a wall of fire, cutting off her escape route. Then the Rider swung the chain at her, the metal line wrapped around her arms and waist pinning them to her body. Giving a hard yank on the chain, The Rider pulled Aresia to him where she stood two feet from him. **"YOUR SOUL IS STAINED WITH THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT YOU POISONED. REPENT YOUR SINS ARESIA OF THEMYSCIRA."** ordered The Rider, unaware the League and Hippolyta had gathered nearby to see what was to unfold.

"I will never do such a thing if it means that man will continue to live." responded Aresia, putting on a brave face, though every part of her knew that this may have been a poor decision.

 **"THEN BURN!"** roared the Rider, it's chain turning purple and a column of fire erupted from beneath Aresia, making her cry in agony as she felt the burn of the hell fire. Diana, Hawkgirl and Hippolyta watched the scene, though Diana took action.

"Stop! You're killing her!" demanded Diana as she grabbed the Rider's shoulder, but pulled back when she felt her hand burn when she touched him.

 **"JUSTICE WILL BE DONE."** replied the Rider, then the column of fire ceased, and a cloud of smoke could be seen. The Rider walked forward to the edge of the smoke and waved a hand through the cloud. It instantly dispersed, revealing a battered Aresia, wearing torn Amazonian clothing, and had a few burns here and there. She got to her feet, but a smug smile crossed her lips.

"Guess man is not as powerful as they think." taunted Aresia, who threw a punch at the Rider's chest, but the punch did nothing to even harm the rider.

 **"ARTESIA OF THEMYSCIRA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY OF THE SUFFERING OF THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT LIVES, HOWEVER, ARESIA SARKOVI HAS COMMITTED NO CRIME AND SHALL NOT BE PUNISHED."** clarified the Rider, gaining several surprised looks from Hippolyta, Diana, and Hawkgirl.

"You burned the enchantments I used to make Aresia into an amazon off her!" Gasped Hippolyta as she realized what the Rider had done.

 **"SHOULD I HAVE USED THE ALTERNATIVE?"** demanded the Rider, effectively shutting up the Greek god. The Rider swung the chain around, then slipped it up its sleeve and began to walk away. Hawkgirl, however, did not appreciate this.

"And where are you going?" Demanded the Thanagarian. The Rider stopped in its tracks and laughed loudly a blood churning cackle.

 **"A DEMON'S FATE IS NOT YOUR CONCERN."** stated the Rider, who then whistled using two fingers, my black charger came rolling up, the wheels and engine on fire. Entering the vehicle, the Rider slammed on the gas pedal, sending the car rocketing forward, leaving a trail of fire and the two heroes and Greek deity in the distance.

"I do not believe we have seen the last of this demon." Said Diana as she watched the car fade into the distance. She turned to Aresia who was in a way broken. The Rider had taken away her last remaining family, but what was odd was she thought it would have broken her but it strangely did not. "We have to make sure something like this does not happen again." continued Diana as she looked at Aresia who was now on her knees from the shock of being mortal again.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 **Okay done, I'll be honest I did not expect some reviews so soon or favorites for that matter. Also the reason I did not include the penance stare is because I wanted to buff his vehicle possession ability to ridiculous levels for a chapter that is coming up. Like seriously ridiculous buff, by which he can turn a plane he possessed into a dragon similar to that of Deathwing from World of Warcraft, or possess and make a ship fly in the air like it is a plane, while also making some serious appearance changes. So that is why I took out the penance stare, as for the shotguns, I will add them later.**


	2. Chapter 2 Travel and Greetings

**Okay chapter two, I'll be honest did not expect some reviews so soon. While I do like the hero/anti-hero team up, I'm just surprised no one has done one of these things yet with the Ghost Rider, even with his reappearance in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Also, the reason I did not add the penance stare was because I am buffing the Rider's possession ability so that he can turn a jet plane into a mechanical dragon similar in appearance to that of Deathwing of WoW. As for the shotguns, I will be adding them later. If you have any ideas on what I should do, leave a comment below. Anywho back to the story.**

* * *

 _ **Jason's POV**_

It was around three a.m. when I got home, earlier than what I normally come back around. I unlocked the front door of my one level house, slowly opened the door and shut it as quietly as I could. I then locked it again and snuck down to my bedroom, not before checking on my sister. I found her asleep at her desk, doing her homework for college, I entered and walked over to her bed and pulled the sheets down. Going back to Michelle I gently picked her up and placed her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before going back to my own bedroom for some shuteye. I did not even bother to pull the sheets down and just fell asleep right on the bed. I fell into sleep, but a part of me was wondering what would happen now that the League had discovered me and my powers.

* * *

 ** _six hours later..._**

 _I woke up to a feeling of someone shaking me awake, I rolled onto my side, muttering five more minutes._

"You know you need to get up Jason, besides I made breakfast." said Michelle who was basically my alarm clock cause she always woke up at seven a.m. I got up and walked over to the kitchen where said breakfast was waiting. It was nothing special: toast, cereal, eggs, and coffee. I sat down at the table to have some breakfast. Michelle also sat down across from me as we ate breakfast. Looking up at her, I could see a sort of eager glint behind her eyes, the kind of glint where she wants to ask something but is not sure if someone else would agree with.

"Something on your mind?" I asked Michelle who looked happy to see the eagerness in her.

"Well, last night while you were out, a friend of mine said that she won a trip to Metropolis. The trip said she could bring anyone she wants, so she called me a little after I called you to ask if we wanted to go with her to Metropolis. So can we?" if someone could explode from pent up excitement, my sister would have combusted by now. While I did not really feel comfortable with going to Metropolis, mainly due to the Supervillains that sometimes pop up there and that Superman may figure out my identity. I looked away from Michelle for a second, but when I looked back, she as giving me the 'please, can we go' look with the sort of wide-eyed sad of me saying no.

"Come on, you know I'm a sucker for that look." I pleaded, but the look did not drop. I chuckled before giving in. "Alright, alright, we can go, but I have to make sure I've got the okay from Mr. Larson before we go." My sister laughed a yes as she would almost always win with the look she gives me. I finished my breakfast, cleared the table and cleaned the dishes before calling Mr. Larson on his phone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Larson. It's Jason." I greeted my boss, who was sort of like a second father to me, taught me everything I need to know about cars, motorcycles and other vehicles. He was the one that helped me from falling all the way down into depression after I lost my parents in that accident.

 _"Jason! Good to hear you son_ (a sort of southern accent to his speech). _What can I do for you?"_ asked Mr. Larson.

"Well my sister's friend invited my sister on a trip to Metropolis, and she wanted me to come along. Would it be alright if I were to go with them to make sure they are okay and not get into trouble?"

 _"You're a good kid Jason, and you've worked a bunch of shifts as it is. You can take the week off. That's why I see you as a good kid, you look after others."_ complimented Larson. I chuckled at the compliment, I thanked him for the break before ending the call. I walked back to see Michelle with a bag ready to go, my own stuff packed in a bag, and the front door open with her friend waiting in a taxi at the curb.

"When is the flight to Metropolis?" I asked confused as to why we are leaving.

"In an hour, so let's go." My sister grabbed my hand and put my suitcase in it, before taking her own bag and running out to greet her friend. I rolled my eyes, 'should have seen this coming'. I thought as I entered the outside world. I locked the front door to the house, and walked down to the street I thought as I approached the cab. I put the bags in the trunk, went over to the passenger's seat and sat down beside the cab driver.

"She set you up?" asked the Cab driver as he pulled away from the curb.

"Yep."

"Had a sister like yours. I know how you feel."

* * *

 ** _four hours later... (basically getting to the airport, getting through customs, boarding the plane, and flight time)_**

The plane landed in Metropolis, a sort of ideal city of orderly people and systems. Like something out of a comic book. There was the occasional run down building, but there was nothing similar to Detroit in any way. Exiting the plane, I found Michelle and her friend by the baggage claim, where we picked up our luggage, or I picked up the baggage for Michelle and her friend while slinging my own bag over my shoulder. We left the airport to get a cab to our hotel that came with the free trip. Telling the cab driver the address, we were soon off to the hotel. Traveling through Metropolis was interesting, to say the least, everything was well run and financed, something that I am not all that familiar with as Detroit had some run down areas. Reaching the hotel, I paid the cab driver for getting us here and unloaded the luggage and followed Michelle and her friend to the check-in counter. Kate, our host and the one who brought us along to Metropolis, got us checked into our rooms. Kate and Michelle would share a room while I got my own.

"Thanks again for bringing us along Kate." I thanked her as we waited for the elevator to our rooms.

"Thought it would be nice for us to get out and see the world for a change." replied Kate as the elevator arrived. Entering the elevator, pressing the button for our floor, we ascended into the Metropolis skyline. We arrived on the tenth floor which was very nice, to say the least. I placed the baggage down for a second while Kate got out her room key and unlocked her and Michelle's room. She gave me the key to my own room after I placed her baggage and Michelle's in the room. I took the key and went to go to my room. Unlocking the door, I was meet by a larger room, mini kitchen, single bed, desk and a balcony overlooking the harbor. I placed my bag down and I meet back up with Michelle and Kate.

"So what do you two want to do?" I asked the pair of teenagers who were most likely in charge of the agenda.

"Well, Kate and I wanted a little hangout time together and look around the city. So you're basically on your on your own for awhile, at least until dinner." answered Michelle while pulling out a map. I nodded and agreed to meet them up later. While I did not like the idea of Kate going off into a strange city with just one friend, I knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. I left the two to figure out where they wanted to go, went down to the lobby and exited the hotel to find some lunch as it was now one o'clock and I had not eaten since breakfast.

I walked down the main street, in order to find a restaurant or maybe a coffee shop to get something light to eat or drink. I settled with a small cafe between two stores. It had outside seating, which I took a seat when I got my coffee. I was about to take a sip of my coffee when an explosion erupted just down the street. The rider told me that it was one of Superman's enemies trying to flush him out. I groaned, was I ever going to catch a break. I hurriedly downed the coffee and left a tip for the waitress, before running down to see what was happening. My answer came in the form of a man whose face was torn off like a mask, revealing a metallic skin underneath. I leaned against a wall, watching the scene unfold, just when Metallo, or what the Rider said his name was, he was struck by a blur of red and blue.

"Right on time." I murmured to myself, seeing Superman come flying in. Metallo rose to his feet to see his rival hovering a short distance away.

"Knew you couldn't resist coming around." taunted Metallo as he grabbed a lamp post and swung it into Superman, sending him back a fair distance. Metallo took the advantage and tackled Superman into a parking garage. I suppose I should help out, and I ran down to the garage and entered. I followed the sounds of the continuing brawl between the Kryptonian and the robot. I turned a corner to see Metallo with his chest plating open, revealing the chunk of Kryptonite. Superman hunched forward in pain as the element was very deadly to his people. "Guess I finally end this." declared Metallo and was about to swinging a fist down, but using my abilities, I was over to Metallo in an instant and grabbed his wrist, stopping the blow. Metallo turned to look at me but was soon turning to hold his wrist as I was twisting it enough to cause the metal to bend. I grabbed his throat and my eyes began to glow amber. Unknown to me, Superman was not alone when attacking Metallo, with him was the Flash and Wonder Woman who recognized me.

"What are you?" asked Metallo as he held my wrist, trying to break free. My response was a yell and becoming the Rider. My flesh burned away much faster and my skull became completely engulfed in flames. The Rider forced Metallo to his knees with one hand while glaring down at the robot.

"Yeah what are you?" asked the Flash as he had never seen me or the Rider before.

 **"METALLO, YOUR SOUL IS STAINED WITH THE BLOOD OF THOSE YOU HARMED WHILE ATTEMPTING TO KILL SUPERMAN."** declared the Rider, same demonic voice as before. **"REPENT YOUR SINS."** Ordered the Rider while looking down at the robot.

"I've got nothing to lose hot-head, take your best shot. Not even Superman can kill me." responded Metallo, no fear in sight or heard in his face or words.

 **"THEN BUUURRRRNNNN!"** Roared the Rider while holding a hand in the air, a sphere of fire formed in its hand. But before it could bring it to Metallo. The Flash moved first and rammed the Rider into a wall while pulling out the Kryptonite from Metallo's chest. The Rider slammed into a wall of the Garage but remained unfazed by the impact.

"It isn't your right to decide his fate. We have laws and a system to uphold." declared Superman as he was feeling better as the speedster had disposed of the Kryptonite. The Rider merely raised an arm to point at the Flash who was looking kind of worried at what might happen next. Instead, the Rider just started to shake its finger from right to left while making the 'don't do that' hum. While the Rider really wanted to bring justice, I had to agree that death for this guy would be too merciful. The Rider gave in with bad grace but complied, not before shooting a fireball at Metallo, severing his right arm off. The league instantly went on defensive if the rider to attack them next. To their relief, I turned back to human and held my head as it was never a comfortable experience for me to endure.

"Met you before." I said looking at Diana. She just looked back at me, no expression betraying her thoughts. I looked back at The Flash and Superman. "Seen you two on the news a bunch of times. I suppose you're gonna want to question me and find out how I can turn into a sort of demon." I inquired, earning a nod from Superman.

"Yeah, we do. But before we go to the Watchtower, care to tell us who you are?" asked the Flash, I chuckled as I walked forward a bit from the wall I impacted against.

"My name is Jason Leverage, and I am the Ghost Rider. The Devil's bounty hunter."

 ** _To Be continued..._**

 **And done, I will be honest, I am trying to make this as flowing as possible but it is hard to keep a steady rhythm going.**


	3. Chapter 3 Reveal

**Okay chapter 3 of the Ghost Rider story. Some of you may think that the Rider has the right to kill whoever the ***** he wants or rather has coming, it's just that Superman or any of the league really know who gave him that right. So things will be explained, secrets will be revealed, and a brother will have to face his worst fear: his sister finding out what he has been hiding from her for so long. okay back to the story.**

 _ **Jason's POV**_

"This is not what I had in mind." I stated bluntly as I was cuffed to a table aboard the Watchtower. My two interrogators were Batman and The Martian Manhunter. They both stood adjacent to where I sat in the chair. Batman more in the corner of the room, staring down at me. As the Rider, I had the ability to see everyone's crimes and questionable actions, even their identities, no matter how concealed it was. I decided to wait for the right moment to see spring that little surprise on them. But my biggest concern was Michelle, being about two hours late to dinner. Since I was brought to the Watchtower, they must have run a back ground check on me and found out that I had a younger sister and told her there was an 'incident' and I was taken up to the tower for questioning. I could feel that both heroes were trying to read my facial expressions but I kept a blank expression, betraying nothing on what I was thinking.

"You are thinking about your younger sister. If we have gone to her and asked anything about your given abilities." Stated the Martian. I mentally cursed myself as I forgot that the Martian could do that.

"Then you better leave her out of it." I declared, shifting in my chair. "She has nothing to do with what I do."

"And that is?" Asked Batman, ever the skeptic. I looked at him, eyes locked with his.

"If I just told you, where would the fun be in that?" I mused, a small smirk forming on my lips. Batman narrowed his eyes behind his cowl. Manhunter injected after my last statement.

"You told the others that you are the 'Devil's' bounty hunter." Said the Martian as he looked at me. I leaned back in my chair, I nodded as that was what I had told them. However Batman was not convinced.

"I find that hard to believe." stated the Dark Knight, but I just had to snort at the irony.

"Batman finds this hard to believe? The one regular human who works with a Martian, a woman with hawk wings and an energy mace, an intergalactic corp member with a green ring that allows him to created anything he can imagine, a man that certainly lives up to the title "Super", a woman from an island of just woman all trained from birth to be warriors, and the fastest man alive. And you find it hard to believe that I work for the Devil?" I listed out everything that made this situation and how hypocritical he just sounded. "I don't know whether to slap you in the face or pity you." Batman's glare just worsened. Martian decided to make a comment of his own.

"Please, you must understand. We know what you are going through and we can-" I cut off the Martian leaning forward so we were more face to face.

"What? Save my soul?" I challenged, the Martian this time narrowed his own eyes. "Well, I'm telling you J'onn J'onzz I sold it." I said his name, making him lean back in surprise that I knew his name, I then looked at Batman. "Believe what you want Mr. Wayne, but that is the truth, and the Devil was the only one buying." I stated and leaned back in the chair. Martian and Batman looked at each other before leaving. They exited the room, and closed the door behind them. I know what I had done, I had touched a nerve on Batman, figuring out his Identity when I had never met him before. I looked over at the camera, and waved smugly as I had beaten the Batman at interrogation.

* * *

 _ **Superman's POV**_

I watched from the command center as the interrogation progressed from a monitor. I was slightly unnerved as to the wave he sent to the camera. I switched the monitor off and turned to meet Batman and J'onn enter the command center. Batman went over to a console to find out what he can about Jason, while J'onn approached me with what he had learned.

"What did you find out?" I asked J'onn who remained monotone but I could feel some frustration in his voice.

"He is telling the truth, but I am unsure as to actually believe him." responded J'onn, telling what he had learned. "It could be that is what he perceived as to when he gained his powers." I nodded at the reasoning, but Batman was more interested in some other things.

"I've found Jason Leverage in the Detroit General Hospital birth records. He lives with his sister and helps her through college and works at a nearby auto store. Dropped out of college to take care of his sister after their parents died in a hit made by a local gang. Each gang member was found burned alive a few months after the attack. His sister was also present and was hit near her spine. She should have been paralyzed by the bullet, but she made a somewhat 'miraculous' recovery." listed Batman as he read the files about Jason and his family. I was more then interested in the sudden appearance of the Rider just after the hit on his family. "There's more, in the detroit area and surrounding neighborhoods, there have numerous findings of attacks against criminals that once affected Detroit and the neighborhoods. The civilians see the Rider as a hero, protecting them and bringing justice to those who quote, have it coming'."

I thought about the odds of Jason actually being the Devil's bounty hunter, which would explain the ability to see into a person's past and to deem whether or not that the person is innocent or guilty. I considered sending Flash or Wonder Woman, who were both nicer and more understanding than Batman. But from how he responded to the questioning of Batman and J'onn, I think we need someone who can relate to Jason better. Then an idea crossed my mind. I looked at Bruce to see if he would agree.

"Is it possible Barbara is available to help out?" I asked, Batman looked at me and glared for a moment before nodding.

* * *

 ** _Jason's POV_**

I was resting my eyes when I heard the door to the interrogation room open. I was expecting to see Batman again, but I was not prepared for Batgirl wearing her yellow and black uniform, her red hair flowing behind her cowl. I sat up as I had not seen this coming. I saw a small folder in her left hand, most likely whatever the League could dig up about me.

"Expecting Batman no doubt." Began Batgirl as she sat down in the chair that had been adjacent to the one I sat one.

"Yeah, guy needs to learn to crack a smile once in awhile or his face is gonna freeze that way." I joked, at which Batgirl chuckled lightly at. I could see that she was more kind than most of the League I had come to meet, but I had not met Flash or Wonder Woman properly yet, so I can't really say that.

"Batman told me that you claim to be the Devil's bounty hunter." began Batgirl, at which I narrowed my eyes, but what she asked next threw me off completely. "What is he like? The Devil?" I was straight up shell shocked at the question, but I regained myself to answer her question.

"Smart, very cunning. Short, aged with white hair, blood red eyes, carries a cane with a silver skull." I began to describe the Devil to her. "Not the comical all red suit with an arrow tail, horns and a barbed pitch fork." Batgirl laughed lightly at the bluntness I used. We talked some more, not about the Rider, more about our lives, what we do, what we regret. Than after about an hour of talking, I felt that i could trust her enough to tell her how I got my, er the Ghost Rider's powers.

"What happened?" asked the redhead, leaning forward. I sighed and leaned back in my chair and decided to use a very famous quote to start my tale of how I got my powers.

"Sometimes we do the wrong thing for the right reasons." I started and looked at my right hand, the burn of the knife of when I cut my palm and signed the deal with Mephisto. "My reason was not for selfish gain. I suppose you read the file about me and my family, and I guess you read about the shooting." I continued, Batgirl nodded as she read the file. "My parents and sister were out for an evening dinner, I was working and was not there for the shooting. A local street gang called the Watchdogs came around, their leader saw my dad as a threat to his system and ordered a hit on him and his family. A bunch of Watch Dogs came around a corner in an unmarked van, side door slid open and a watchdog open fired on my dad, my mom, my sister Michelle. Police reports say that my parents were killed instantly, my sister not so much. She was very lucky, a few bullets cut some muscle and tissue, but one bullet grazed her spine. She had lost a lot of blood when the paramedics got to the scene, got her down to the hospital where she was put on life support. This all happened while I was at work. When the police came by to tell me what happened, I dropped everything to go see my sister. I just lost my parents, I wasn't about to lose my sister to. When I got to the hospital, the doctors said that she was very lucky to be alive and that she should make a full recovery, but then they continued to tell me that she might never walk again as the bullet had hit a nerve and that she would likely be paralyzed from the waist down. I thanked them and left to process everything that just happened. I went to a nearby park where I sat down on a park bench and I just prayed.

I prayed, and prayed for what felt like an eternity. I just kept reciting the same thing: 'please help my sister, let her walk.' I waited for so long till a man came walking up. He was wearing a jet black jacket, black pants, a blood red tie, shined black shoes. He carried a black cane with a silver skull as the handle, he sat down beside me and asked what was wrong, so I told him what happened. I told him what happened in the last three hours and how my life changed so much, how the only family member I have with me is now in the hospital and faces a life confined to a wheelchair. The man said he could help, but he would require a payment for his help. I told him that nothing is more important to me than my family, and that I was willing to give whatever it was to make sure that they are kept safe. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a rolled up contract and told me that if I signed this, Michelle would make a full recovery and that she would walk perfectly fine like nothing had happened. At first I thought he was bluffing but when I saw the blood red eyes, I knew he was a person who did not joke. I took the contract and he handed me a knife to cut my hand with and seal the deal. He thanked me for this and went off on his business, I was left alone to head back to the hospital and wait for my sister to get out of the operating room to remove the bullet lodged next to her spine. I waited for about twelve hours till the doctors came around and told me the operation was a success, but they also told me that during the operation it seemed the nerves that were hit by the bullet were positioned in just the right way that she would walk just fine, no cane, nothing. The only thing left to do was wait for Michelle to heal and we were off. For a moment I thought my problems were behind me, that was till I felt the end of the deal begin to kick in, I soon learned that the contract I signed was to become a sort of demon and hunt down all that have it coming. As you can see, I have yet to really accept the Rider within."

I finished my story, a few tears had stained my face, which Batgirl had one or two in her eyes. She got up and pulled me over into a hug and just held me as I lost a lot and I lost my normality the same day my parents died. I just brushed the tears out of my eyes and told her that it would be better if I were to go back to my sister. She nodded and unlocked my cuffs. "Thank you for understanding Barb'." I thanked, a surprised look crossing her face in an instant. I cracked a smile, and explained as the Rider, I could see the identity of anyone. "Now I have to get to my sister, she is probably worried out of her mind." I said with a sort of chuckle, but the look in her eyes betrayed something, my face went from a smirk to pure shock in an instant. I walked out of the room, the Rider using it's ability to learn the layout of the Watchtower in an instant. I walked forward till I got to door and opened it up to see the league in the command center, all of them had listened in on the interrogation, but the person I was most concerned for was my sister who was standing in the control room. I could plainly see that she had been crying and Flash was doing his best to comfort her. I stumbled back, not sure what to do or how to react to my sister finding out that I was the Rider. Some Leaguers turned to look at me when the door opened up, as did my sister who had a tear stained face as to what she had heard. She took a few steps forward before stopping. I was completely at loss with what she asked next.

"Why?"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4 Demon's Purpose

**Okay Chapter 4 of my Ghost Rider story. Got some good reviews for it, also the cliffhanger I left on the previous chapter. Anyway I will be giving Jason a new weapon, per the request of a reader, so instead of an axe, The Ghost Rider will have a Scythe for his melee weapon as the chains and Shotguns are medium and long range weapons. Okay back to the story.**

 _ **Jason's POV**_

This was possibly the hardest question anybody could have to answer or ask. Especially for my sister as she thought she escaped being paralyzed by luck, but when she found out I made a deal with the devil... it must have broken her. I just stood there, trying to think of what she meant, why I did I make the deal, why I did not tell her, why I thought it was a good idea. So I decided to bite the bullet.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a worried tone as I stood frozen in place. My sister seemed a little upset with my response and walked over to me and slapped me across the cheek.

"Why did you not tell me?! Why did you make the deal?! Why did lie to me?!" Screamed my sister as she shook in fury and sadness. I sighed as I probably should have seen that coming but did not dwell on it as I started to tell again why I did all those things.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would not believe me or you would get mad at me. I did not tell you because you are the only family I have left other than uncle James, but he's in prison. I did not tell you because, after some time, I began making enemies and I could not bear to see you hurt again. I'm sorry I made that deal, I'm sorry for everything I did, but I did it for you because you are my little sister, and I would do anything for you." I answered my sister who had some tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked like she was about to cry again, so I pulled her into a hug, which she returned, crying into my shoulder. I gently rocked her as I held her in my arms. "I'm sorry, it's okay, let it out." I whispered to her, Michelle continued to cry as I did so. I looked up to see the league looking at me, mostly with sympathy from Wonder Woman, Flash, and Superman. I could faint flashes of same emotion from Green lantern, J'onn and Hawkgirl, while Batman remained neutral. I felt a hand on my left shoulder, I looked behind to see Barbara had come over to help as well. I nodded thanks for this and continued to rock my little sister.

A few minutes had passed and my sister stopped crying but I could feel that she was still distraught over what she just found out, but she was better now. "You okay now?" I asked Michelle who rubbed her now red eyes before nodding yes. I looked over at J'onn for a moment to ask him something. "J'onn could you teleport Michelle back to Metropolis, please? I think she needs some time to herself and to process what has happened. As for me, something tells me that I should stick around for a little longer." The Martian nodded before phasing up to the control center and Superman leading Michelle back to the teleporter platform where she would be taken back to her hotel room. I looked at the remaining league and Batgirl before walking over to a chair and sat down, running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry about your sister." started Flash as he walked over to me and pulled up his own chair. Diana also came over and placed a hand on my back.

"I can see why you did not want to tell Michelle about your life and how it has changed." added Diana as she helped comfort me as well.

"No, I probably should have seen this day coming, though I did not expect it to come so soon." I replied as I leaned back in my chair. I sighed as I thought about my boss, Mr. Larson. He was a second father to me and he might have been informed about my powers too. "So what happens now? My sister knows and that makes her a target for criminals, my boss Mr. Larson is an honest man and a father figure to me, kept me from falling all the way down. I guess he was informed the second I was brought in right?" I looked at Batman expectantly, before he gave his answer.

"He was informed and he understood when we told him about your powers. He said he figured it out on day one." added Batman as he looked completely neutral about it. I looked at him surprised to hear that my employer knew since I made that deal, but I should have figured he somehow knew when he usually told me to be careful at night. "Now onto your powers. While you and your powers are still new-" I cut him off when he said the Ghost Rider was new.

"Actually that is inaccurate. The Ghost Rider has been around for a looong time." I drew the long out as I walked over to a table that was in the control center. I decided to amaze them with another one of my powers and created a sort of portal made from fire, in the table and pulled out some books and a few scrolls as well. I reached into the portal again and pulled out a thick black book. One with a silver skull emblem on the cover. "Every generation needs one, otherwise things will get seriously ugly." I said as I closed the portal and placed the books and scrolls on the table. I waved the league and Barbara over to take a look at the things on the table. I took a scroll and unrolled it along with Diana, while Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Batman and Batgirl took a book and began to read from them. "Much of history revolves around the Ghost Rider's actions, and you'd be surprised how different history would be without the Rider, which brings up the primary purpose of the Rider _(yes I am changing a bit about the Rider, adding on to his purpose of sorting out the criminals and the innocent)_." I explained to the League about the history of the Rider.

"I thought you said the purpose of the Rider is to bring vengeance to criminals who have it coming." said Hawkgirl as she put down a book she was reading.

"I did, but I forgot to mention that the Rider has to also make sure those whom he sent to Hell, stay there. More than once has a few demons from Hell escaped and nearly destroyed the world." I clarified as I opened a book to show some images about what I was talking about. It showed a sort of portal to a realm of fire and stone and some demons trying to escape, and when one did a flaming figure would appear and to send it back where it came from.

"So you send criminals to Hell, and make sure demons from Hell do not escape." surmised Flash as he stated my job, "How many times has the world almost been destroyed?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me." I warned the Speedster, who nodded that I was probably right. Barbara was looking at some books till she saw the hardcover with the silver skull emblem. She picked it up and began on the first page.

"Jason, what book is this?" asked Barbara as she held the book, I looked over to see the book she was holding. It was possibly the most important.

"That book is the Rider's journal, passed down from the previous Rider to the next. All the thoughts, ideas, and experiences each Rider has ever had lie in those pages. Some of those Riders' have interesting lives." I said as she flipped to a page before quickly flipping to the next, a red shade adorned her cheeks. "As well as some 'interesting' sketches of some people they liked." I shuddered at my first time going through that book. As we continued reading an alert came through. J'onn fazed down through the ceiling to inform us what was happening.

"It appears that Lex Luthor is at his old tricks again and has managed to smuggle illegal weapons through customs." informed the Martian as he landed on the ground. Superman is on his way to Luthor's company building, but it would be more tactically sound if I were to pose as him and get him to confess to smuggling the weapons so he may be put on trial." added the Martian. I nodded that this plan would work, but the Rider knew Luthor's kind well and wanted to make sure he would never do anything to harm anyone ever again.

"Not that I don't want to see Luthor behind bars, since you mentioned him, the Other guy is getting kind of agitated." I said as I felt my body temperature build slowly. Batman and the other's knew what I meant and decided to make sure that things would not get ugly if the Rider were to go after Luthor.

"Batgirl, Take Jason to Gotham. Maybe he and the Rider can discourage some criminals from acting out while he is there." suggested Batman as he looked at Barbara. She nodded and led me to the teleporter. The time now was around ten thirty so criminals may be a little more active. Lucky us. Following Barbara to the teleporter, she teleported us down to the ground.

* * *

 ** _Gotham City_**

I instantly felt the Rider's power kick in and I held my head as I tried to keep it together.

'Come on big guy, not yet' I pleaded to the Rider to wait till we actually found a criminal before he would come out. The Rider protested against that and tried to take over, but using a trick from the journal, I was able to suppress the Rider, at least for a little while. Barbara noticed my pain and came over to make sure I was alright. I nodded that I was fine but she did not look convinced.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you." stated Barbara, but blushed when she heard me laugh a little.

"I'm flattered." I laughed. Barbara rolled her eyes and jumped down to the street below. Being able to access the Rider's powers, I was able to summon my chains from my sleeves and I swung the chain to the ledge of the building and jumped down. The chain slowing my descent till I touched the ground. I yanked the chain down and back into my sleeves. I walked over to Barbara who was waiting by a corner of an intersection. She held a small device in her hand, then a motorbike engine was heard a second later. Looking down the street, I saw a Bat-themed motorbike come rolling up and stop in front of her.

"You getting on?" asked Barbara as she looked at my over her shoulder. I chuckled but I had my own ride.

"Nice bike, and not that I don't want to, I like to drive." I answered, getting a quizzical look from Barbara.

"What are you supposed to drive?" asked Barbara as she did not really understand what I meant. I gave her a mischievous smirk and brought my middle finger and thumb together and gave a shrill whistle. The ground beside her turned to molten rock, and a demonic bike came out and landed on the ground. The front and back wheels on fire. On the passenger seat laid a Scythe and a sort of clamp for me to place it on. I walked over to the bike, picked up the scythe and strap and swung it onto my body. I sat down on the bike, not bothered by the flames in the least. I looked back at the young heroine who had a surprised look on her face. The surprise turned to impressment that I had more than one vehicle as she had learned from Batman.

"Well, let's ride." I said, my eyes, glowing orange but I did not transform into the rider. I revved my engine and the bike roared to life. I performed a wheelie and sped forward with Barbara following beside me.

 _ **To Be continued...**_

 **Okay done, I know it does seem a bit rushed but I am pressed for time as I have homework to do and such. Well in order to explain the portal thing, one of the Rider's abilities is called Shadow Porting, essentially the ability to create portals or something. If I'm wrong leave a comment down below and I will fix that. As for the bike the just appeared, the Rider has the ability to summon any vehicle right? Also for those lacking imagination, the bike I used for ghost rider is the same as the one from the first movie.** **Okay leave a comment down below about the chapter and what I should fix, and I will see you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5 Criminals

**Ghost Rider chapter 5, I will be making a certain character pop up from the Marvel universe that has some relation to the Ghost Rider.**

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

Jason and Barbara were currently riding down Gotham's side streets, sticking mainly to the shadows as Jason stood out a lot with being on fire. Driving down side-street, Barbara's bike began to flash, indicating that an alert came into the Gotham PD. Jason heard this and stopped his bike when Barbara did with her's

"Got something?" asked the half-demon vigilante as he looked behind him. Barbara nodded as the alert was still coming.

 _"All units, be on alert, Slade Wilson has entered the city and has made an alliance with Poison Ivy. They are considered extremely dangerous and should not be cornered."_ Advised the officer over the police radio. Jason raised an eyebrow as he had heard of Ivy, but not so much of Slade, putting him on edge as new enemies are dangerous. Jason revved his engine, getting Barbara's attention as he wanted to be sure as to what we were walking into. She nodded and put her bike in gear and sped off ahead of me. Following suit and performing a wheelie till Jason caught up with her. He then let the front wheel down and pulled next to her.

"I've heard of Ivy before from some old newspapers or on a Gotham news channel and yes we do have Gotham news in Detroit," said Jason while making a tight turn at an intersection, Barbara also holding her position in the turn, "What about Slade though? Never heard of him." Jason continued as he pulled passed a small family car that was in front of him.

"Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke is one of Batman's enemies. A gun for hire who is incredibly effective and has a sort of rivalry with Batman," explained Barbara as she drove ahead. "Never really faced him myself, but heard from Alfred that Deathstroke is no one to take lightly." Jason took those words to heart as he and Barbara had driven ahead and towards an old greenhouse, one suspected to be Ivy's hideout. They both parked their bikes outside the greenhouse, Jason reaching into a side bag that was on his bike and grabbed a set of sunglasses. Putting them on as he did not want to have his identity known to a hired gun who was good enough to give Batman a hard time. Barbara crept over to the side of the building and fired a grappling hook to the ledge just above her. Jason took out one of his hooks, swinging it above his head before swinging it to the same ledge and the hook catching a pipe that was on top of the roof. Barbara winched herself using the motor on her grapple while Jason just pulled himself up using the enhanced strength he possessed.

Once on the roof, Barbara and Jason walked over to a hatch which Jason forced up using his scythe, slicing the lock off and using the handle to wedge the hatch open. Jason dropped through and landed as quietly as possible and waited for Barbara to follow. She landed on the ground, albeit quieter than Jason, being lighter and more used to making quiet landings. Walking on the platform, the two could see the greenhouse was home to a very impressive plant, most likely thanks to Ivy. One the ground floor was Ivy who was tending to some of her plants while Deathstroke patrolling around the floor along with some thugs, most likely some grunts hired by Deathstroke to assist in whatever they're doing.

"You almost done over there? I don't like being in one place too long," demanded Deathstroke as he looked around the greenhouse, Jason and Barbara ducking behind some pipes to avoid being seen, "Batman is likely to show up at some point, if not himself then one of his jr.s will." Jason could see all his crimes his ever committed, several murders, assassinations, attacks, and thefts. He was losing control at an incredible rate, hunching over holding his head as he felt his temperature increase. Barbara saw this and decided to use the time it takes for Jason to transform and give the crooks a chance to survive. Jumping down and grappling to a girder then slowing her descent. Barbara effectively caught the attention of the entire room.

"Slade and Ivy, I suggest you surrender." stated Barbara as she crossed her arms as she waited for a response. Said response was some laughter from both villains.

And why should we do that? We outnumber you and there is no Batman to save you now that you're all alone." taunted Deathstroke as he readied his rifle. Barbara rolled her eyes as that was a poor decision.

"Well in case you have not heard, the League found a new meta-human. One that is not to be taken lightly in any way thought out." warned Barbara as she held her ground.

"And who might that be?" asked Ivy as she manipulated one of her plants to grow to a larger sort of animal than plant as it growled and bared sharp teeth. Slade then noticed a burning smell and a sort of flash from the roof. Looking up, he and the other thugs saw Jason jump down and land in front of Barbara, scythe in hand and eyes glowing through the sunglasses.

"Slade Wilson. I've heard a lot about you." stated Jason as he looked up at Slade. Deathstroke seemed hardly impressed that he knew his name.

"If you're trying to impress me by saying my name, boy you have a long way to go." sneered Deathstroke as he looked down at Jason through his mask. Jason stood up as he continued to glare at the man, smoke emanating from him, the smell of burning flesh getting stronger.

"Then you will change your mind when I'm through with you and you runts." retorted Jason, an inhuman growl following his threat. This put Ivy on edge as she moved closer to her pet.

"You don't want to do that." reasoned Ivy as she backed up a pace. Jason merely took off his glasses, his eyes glowing bright orange and his flesh around his face turning charcoal.

"Yes, I do," stated the teen, curling his head to the left and groaning while still walking to the two villains. At this point, his flesh was all burned up and gone from his skull, which was on fire. He roared at the monster Ivy created, who had a fearful expression at what she was looking at. Deathstroke's response was shifting his gun in his arms, then firing a grenade at Jason who was now the rider. The grenade exploded on impact but did literal no injury to the spirit of vengeance.

 **"TIME TO PAY FOR YOUR SINS."** stated the Rider, hefting his Scythe in his hands then leaping at Deathstroke who dropped his rifle and pulled out his sword to deflect the larger weapon. Some of the grunts hired by Deathstroke began to open fire on Ghost Rider, who whipped around and sent out his chain and sliced a grunt in half, turning him to ash. The other grunts stopped firing to look at the scorch mark of where their teammate once stood. Barbara used this distracting and threw several batarangs at the distracted grunts and proceeded to engage them hand to hand. Ivy got over her own shock and command her pet to attack Rider. The massive plant rose up from the ground and slithered over to Rider who was hacking away at Deathstroke who was surprisingly struggling against the demon. Ghost Rider then thrust the scythe out and knocked Deathstroke back a few feet. Rider was about to pursue but a low growl made him turn around to face a massive plant monster that roared into his face, causing the flames to wave in the wind. Rider seemed unimpressed and reared his head back and let out a huge bone-chilling roar in return. The monster actually backed off in fear and returned to its master fearful of the fire demon.

"Okay, now I'm impressed." said Deathstroke as he regained his stance from the early impact to his chest.

 **"SPEAKS MY LANGUAGE."** added Ghost Rider who then continued to attack the mercenary. Barbara had by now dealt with the grunts and turned her attention to Ivy who also had her attention on her. Ivy attacked first, sending some vines towards Barbara who used her grapple to avoid the vines. Once in the air, she threw some knockout pellets to gas Ivy. Ivy could not react fast enough to avoid the pellets and took a lung full when they exploded around her. Ivy came stumbling out and fell to the ground unconscious. Barbara landed next to Ivy and placed some cuffs on her, but returned her attention to a yell of pain at the other end of the greenhouse. But a growl from the plant monster created by Ivy drew her attention from the cry of pain. Pulling out some explosives, Barbara jumped up and over the abomination and threw the explosives at the back of the monsters head. The explosives severed the head from the rest of the body and the plant fell to the ground, dead.

"Now to see what Jason's done." muttered Barbara to herself, and ran to the other end of the greenhouse. When she rounded a corner she saw Deathstroke holding his right arm, which was trickling blood, while Ghost Rider stalked towards the injured man. The Rider dragged his scythe towards his next victim, who was walking backwards away from the Rider. "Rider!" yelled Barbara as she tried to get his attention, however, her plea fell on deaf eyes. The Rider continued to the injured man and swung the back end of the blade against Deathstroke's leg, causing him to fall on his back. He tried to get up, but the Rider planted a boot on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

 **"TIME TO BURN."** stated the Rider and lifted the scythe into the air, ready to slice Deathstroke in half.

"Rider!" Barbara yelled again, this time gaining his attention. He turned to Barbara, his orange eyes burrowing into her. "We need him alive. There are things he has to pay for but killing him would be too merciful. Please, let the police have him." pleaded Barbara as she looked at the Rider. The Rider looked between Deathstroke and Barbara, he snarled and swung down. The blade missing his head by an inch, but the flames were close enough to burn the mask. The Rider then stepped off Deathstroke who rolled on his side, groaning in pain. Rider was about to turn away but quickly kicked Deathstroke across the face, knocking him out. The Rider huffed a few times then turned to look at Barbara, who had a concerned look on her face. The flames around the Rider's head went out and flesh began to regrow around Jason. He looked at Barbara, his face betrayed that he was sorry for what he almost did.

"I'm sorry, it was the other guy, not me." apologized Jason as he walked over to Barbara. She gave him a sympathetic look and gave him a hug as he never enjoyed killing, it was the Rider who craved vengeance. In the corner of the greenhouse was a small camera which had a small blinking red light near the lens. Showing that someone or something had been recording it.

* * *

 **Cadmus base.**

A series of screens and consoles were lined up like a command center. A large platform was raised up so whoever was in charge could see what all the workers were doing. That person in charge was Amanda Waller. She had a stern expression as to what she saw on a large screen that hung above the consoles and workers.

"Is he a metahuman Doctor?" asked Amanda as she turned to look at a man with blond hair, a short beard and a set of glasses. He was also wearing a yellow dress shirt, a black tie, and a white lab coat.

"I cannot be sure unless we have him here at Base for me to determine if he is or not." answered the doctor, as he walked forward to study the video of Jason and his transformation. "His power levels are nearly off the charts. Whatever he is and however he obtained his powers, it could mean serious consequences for a lot of people should he go rogue." continued the doctor as he read some more files. Amanda turned back to the screen, trying figure out what makes him so special.

* * *

 **Gotham**

Back in Gotham, several police cruisers pulled up to the greenhouse, just as Jason was finished carrying out some of the crooks that he and Batgirl arrested. In one of the police cars was Commissioner Jim Gordon who exited one of the cruisers and approached Batgirl.

"See that you've been lending a hand again Batgirl," commented Gordon, who then turned to look at Jason, who was wearing his sunglasses again to protect his identity, "who's the rookie?" asked Gordon as he noticed Jason.

"Names Ghost Rider, don't plan on staying in Gotham too long. Just came here per the request of Batman," responded Jason as he dropped a thug he was holding. Outside were several thugs along with Deathstroke and Ivy (who was still unconscious). Deathstroke being restrained using a pole bent around his arms, courtesy of Jason as he did not trust handcuffs to hold the master hitman.

"Well hope you enjoyed your stay, also thanks for taking down Deathstroke and Ivy. How many thugs were there?" asked the commissioner as he noticed an odd number of weapons but an even number of thugs.

"One of the thugs brought a backup," answered Jason as he began to walk away. He brought up his thumb and middle finger and whistled for his Hellcycle. The vehicle pulled up from the right of the greenhouse, a trail of fire left behind as it rolled across the ground. It stopped in front of Jason who mounted the bike and revved the engine and roared away on the bike before anything or anyone could stop him. Gordon watched Jason rode away from the scene.

"I should go after him. A lot has happened to him and he needs some help, despite he will never admit to needing any," said Batgirl as she signaled her own bike and followed Jason as he rode off to wherever he was heading. Gordon and a few officers were wondering what happened to him that would cause him to become a hero.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

After chasing down Jason, and telling him that he needs help with his powers. Barbara suggested they go back to the Watchtower and talk things over. Jason complied but before doing so, he spotted a mugger trying to rob a woman and her son. Not wanting to take to long, Jason let the Rider out and caught the mugger and dispensed justice. The Rider returned the possessions back to the woman and her son, but before he left, the Rider bent down and picked up and old chain, using his powers he fashioned the chain so that it became silver and made it so that it became a sort of bracelet for the son. He gave it to the son and left without another word. Once out of sight Jason turned back to normal and saw a smug looking Barbara as she was waiting for a teleportation from J'onn.

"What?" asked Jason as they were teleported to the Watchtower, his bike was close enough so that it was also teleported to the base.

"Just glad to see that the Rider does have a heart," answered Barbara as she walked away to go talk to Diana and Batman about their time in Gotham. Jason smiled lightly and turned to go talk to Green Lantern and Superman. Approaching the two, Jason cleared his throat to get their attention.

"So how was your time in Gotham?" asked Superman as he turned to Jason to greet him.

"Better than I thought to be honest, though the end could have gone better." admitted Jason as he sat down in a chair that was by a console in the command center.

"Rider struck again?" asked Green Lantern as he figured out what Jason meant pretty quickly.

"Killed a thug, almost killed Deathstroke." confirmed Jason as he placed his Scythe against the console. Superman and Green Lantern were surprised to hear that Deathstroke almost bit the dust but he was dealing with the Ghost Rider. "So what now? Do I join the League to keep the Rider in check?" asked Jason as he looked up at the two heroes. The two looked at each other before looking back at Jason.

"We would like you to join, not so we can keep an eye on you, but to make sure you don't lose sight of what you want to be." answered Superman as he looked at Jason. Jason nodded that he needs some help with dealing with his powers and the outcomes of the Rider's actions.

"So when do I start?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6 Injustice Part 1

**Okay, chapter 6 of my ghost rider story. For this chapter, I will be skipping ahead in time a bit, making some necessary adjustments here and there so that the story makes sense when I skip ahead to the Justice Lords episode. Course before I write the episode I have to rewatch that episode. If you have any requests for what episode I should do for the story, leave them in the comments and I will see what I can do.**

 _ **Justice Lord's Verse**_

In Washington DC, the White house was currently being invaded by the Justice Lords. The president, Lex Luthor, made some incredibly poor decisions and the US is now in conflict with another country. The League members who were taking part in the arrest were Superman, Batman, and Wonderwoman, who were there for another reason; their teammate, Flash, was killed by Luthor and now wanted to bring him to Justice and avenge their fallen teammate. Batman and Wonderwoman are currently clearing out the secret services while Superman continues to the presidential office. Superman pulls ahead and enters the presidential office to see Luthor, who was muttering some things to himself.

"It would have been perfect, but no they did not like it," muttered Luthor as he cleared some papers from his desk. Superman approaches the half-mad Luthor.

"Luthor it's over, the people want you out of office," ordered Superman as he walked a bit closer to the man.

"The People! I showed them a perfect world where there would be order and justice. A world which I would be in charge and nobody would have to worry about anything because I would take care of them. If they do not want a perfect society, then I will give them chaos," threatened Luthor while flipping open a lid with a red button underneath. "Take one more step and I send a nuclear missile right to North Korea." That statement effectively stopped Superman in his tracks, as he knew that he couldn't do anything without killing Luthor to prevent a nuclear war.

"Luthor there is no point, it's over." ordered Superman as he stood where he was, but Luthor had other ideas.

"Oh, and how do you propose you will stop me?" taunted Luthor who knew that Superman couldn't do anything to stop him without using lethal force. "You can't can you, I just have to move my finger an inch and the war begins, but you know what's really interesting? Is that in all my past plans, alliances, and campaigns, the biggest asset was not Grundy or Humanite; it was you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Superman not fully understanding the logic behind Luthor's statement.

"Don't be so naive Superman, you know exactly what I am talking about. You love being the hero, always saving the day, woman swooning at your feet, men wishing they were you, and at the end of the day, even if you do miraculously stop and have me arrested. I'll just beat it like I always have. I will be put away for a few weeks but I will get out and we'll start this whole charade again. That makes you my greatest accomplice," clarified Luthor, getting Superman to look away and realize that he was right.

"You're right," confessed Superman as he did enjoy being a hero, "I do enjoy being a hero." Earning a smirk from Luthor, but the smirk disappeared in a flash with Superman's next sentence. "But if being a hero will always lead to this, then it is time to change." Stated Superman as he turned to glare at Luthor, his eyes glowing.

* * *

 _ **Outside the office**_

Wonderwoman and Batman had just finished defeating the secret services and were heading to the office's main doors.

"You done?" asked Batman as he approached Wonder Woman.

"Just about. Now onto-" began Diana as she suddenly stopped and caught a scent of something. Batman also picked up on the smell...it was a burning scent. Looking over at the door, the two burst into see Superman looking out the office window and a trail of smoke from the office chair to a burned corpse that was Luthor. Wonder Woman just stood there shocked as to what she was seeing. Batman, however, remained monotone.

"It was bound to happen," argued Batman as he looked at the burned form. The two then turned to Superman who was still looking out the window.

"Are you alright?" asked Diana as she looked at Superman. He then turned around, an unnerving smile crossed his lips.

"I feel great." stated Superman as he looked back at the two, gaining a worried look from Diana.

* * *

 _ **Two years later...**_

In the last two years, since the day Luthor was killed by Superman, the Earth that once existed has changed dramatically. Superman and his remaining team have become the effective rulers of Earth; acting as Judge, Jury, and Executioner at times. Each hero has joined Superman as that Flash's death had affected them all and that they did not want to see another one of their own die. So in order to change that, they essentially took over the entire planet: taking down governments and putting in their own militia as to ensure that no rebellion would occur. The new order also includes the repeal of the freedom of speech, making things get very difficult for the people to express themselves. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern are currently on patrol in Metropolis and are overseeing the militia enforce their laws.

"Things seem to be going well." commented Hawkgirl as she watched the order continue.

"It does, but I wish things would get interesting once in awhile." commented Lantern as he to watched the militia.

"And here I thought things were pretty interesting with me." playfully mocked Hawkgirl as she looked over at Lantern, who returned with a sort of smirk. Their moment was broken up when some college students began a protest about wanting the right to vote and the right to the freedom of speech. "Well, duty calls." She and Lantern flew down to break up the protest, which effectively stopped when the young men and women saw the two Justice Lords come down.

"It seems that everything is as it should; in order. But do we really need to use this much power to ensure peace?" questioned Hawkgirl as she began to wonder if what they were doing was the right thing.

"We need to remain alert, in case something does happen. No rest for the vigilant I suppose." explained Lantern as he looked around to see the crowds disperse and the militia taking control again. However, things were not as great as it may seem. For one, Lois Lane is not a large fan of the martial laws and how they restrict a lot of their freedom. She expresses herself when she is dining with Superman who has become a sort of tyrant.

"I don't suppose you have any more plans for your people?" questioned Lois as she looked at Superman, slightly resentful for what he has become. "If so then you are becoming the things you fought against two years ago, you're becoming Luthor." stated Lois as she voices her dislike of the lord's fascist rule.

"Lois, you don't understand. You can't see the big picture." argues Superman as he tries to explain the point to the lord's rule. Before he could continue any further, a message comes in through his comm.

"Superman, I require you in the Batcave. There is something you need to see." stated Batman before cutting the comm. Superman groans as he gets up and grabs his now white cape. He heads to the door of Lois' apartment and exits where two guards are stationed. Lois goes over to close the door. One of the guards begins to list the laws and purposes but Lois interrupts him.

"Yeah, I've heard it all before." stated Lois and shuts the door in the guard's faces.

* * *

 _ **Batcave...**_

In the Batcave, the other Justice Lords have gathered to find out what Batman wanted to show them all. He pulls up a video of a battle between what appears to be them and Luthor.

"So what are we looking at? I do not recall that battle." asked Superman as he watched the ongoing fight.

"What you are seeing is video from an alternate dimension: one where Luthor is still alive and our counterparts are called the Justice 'League'," said Batman as he brought a video on each hero, oddly the Ghost Rider was not seen. But what stood out to them was that Flash was still alive and that the League was not the same power council they were. The League was still acting as the passive, law-enforcing group that the Lords had once been. "In their world, it appears that they have not done what we have and secured peace."

"So then we bring our methods to their world." added Superman as he looked over at Batman who nodded and brought up a dimensional transporter to get them to the world of the Justice League. "J'onn, you should go and explain to them that we require their assistance in a matter of peace. Convince them to come and we shall be waiting to cross over when they are here." J'onn nods and goes to Batman who has opened a portal for the Martian to enter the Justice League-verse.

* * *

 ** _Justice_ League-verse _..._**

Luthor had just been defeated by the League and was being taken into custody.

"That went well." quipped Flash as he saw Luthor being taken away in a police van. Some of the League members agreed that the battle was well fought. As they were talking, J'onn sensed something a turned to the source. To his surprise, and the Leagues, they saw another J'onn. To say they were surprised would be putting it mildly, but when the parallel J'onn began to explain to them why he is here and why he came to them for their assistance. They understood his reasoning and agreed to come to his dimension to assist. Before they entered the portal, Flash quickly remembered something or someone.

"Wait! We forgetting Jason. He is doing something in LA, remember?" said Flash as he remembered their most dangerous member. Superman nodded as Jason did slip his mind, so he activated his comm. to communicate with Jason from Metropolis where their battle took place.

"Jason? Do you hear me?" asked Superman as he communicated with Jason.

 _"Loud and clear Superman. What do you need? I'm a little busy at the moment."_ responded Jason over several noises in the background.

"What's that noise?" asked Superman as he heard the noise, even without the comm. on.

 _"Performing an exorcism,"_ This somewhat surprised a few of his teammates as well as the parallel J'onn. _"Hunting demons, you're going to have to do an exorcism at least once or twice. Anyway, what do you need?"_

"When we defeated Lex and sent him off to Ryker's, a parallel dimensional version of J'onn approached us and asked us for help in his dimension. We are going to go with him and try to help in whatever way we can, we could use your help Jason." explained Superman, as he held the comm. open for a response.

 _"As much as I love going to a new dimension, I think it would be a good idea that at least one league member remain behind and make sure everything is alright here. Can't be too careful, even if you can come back whenever you feel like it."_ declined Jason, following his last sentence, there was an ungodly roar and a sickening crunch noise. _"Also, what I'm doing may take a while, like an hour or so."_

"Okay, just be safe Jason. You have a Javelin to get back to the tower?"

 _"Yep, when I finish here I'll head to the tower. Jason ou-Hey, HEY, HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"_ With that, Jason's comm. ended and the line was full of static, Superman, however, could hear what happened after the line ended. He turned to the rest of the League and the parallel who stood there slightly worried as to what happened to Jason.

"Jason is fine, it's that demon I'm worried about." confessed Superman as he then turned to J'onn waiting for him to lead the way. "Now, how about some transport to your dimension." Behind J'onn opened a portal leading to the Justice Lord's universe. The parallel J'onn taking lead and leading the Justice League to his dimension and unknowingly, to their betrayal.

* * *

 ** _one hour later..._**

 ** _Jason's POV_**

Finishing up in LA, I left the apartment of the victim that was formerly possessed by the demon I just took care of. The victim was actually a twelve-year-old boy who was actually pretty nice. His parents were very grateful for helping their son. They offered to pay me for my services, but I declined. Telling them that helping out was payment enough. They insisted but I said that I would feel better if they kept the money. I left the apartment building that was their home and began to head for a nearby park where I had left the Javelin in as I could not really leave it in the street. I walked down the street to the park, passing by some people every now and again.

I continued down the street to the park till I arrived at its edge and entered the green landscape. I walked through the park, occasionally looking up at the night sky and just thinking about some recent decisions; getting my sister involved in my double life, my new growing relationship with Barbara, and what the League might think of it. I pushed those thoughts away, at least for the moment and continued on to the jet.

Walking around the bend of a pathway, I saw the Javelin where I had left it when I first arrived. A few people had gathered to look at the impressive machine, so preserve my id. I put on my sunglasses, despite it incredibly dark out, I walked up to the jet and pressed a few keys to let myself in. Once inside, I walked over to pilot's seat and began pre-flight checks, sending out a small warning to the crowd to back up as to avoid getting injured. The crowd obeyed and dispersed when the engines began to gain power, allowing the aircraft to lift off the ground. I switched from hover mode to the high propulsion and took off to the watchtower. The Rider gave me some pointers on how the Javelin works so learning to pilot it was no real problem.

Exiting Earth's atmosphere and began my approach to the tower, I felt the Rider become agitated like there was a criminal presence in the tower. I clenched my knuckles as there is always the possibility that the tower could be broken into. I slowed down once I got close to the hangar doors and pressed a key to open the two bulkheads. Piloting inside, I landed the Jet in its usual spot and left the Javelin, as soon as the hangar doors were closed. I left for the main command center where I would most likely need to be to monitor any emergencies. I walked to the elevator and began to ascend to the correct level. Once the elevator stopped, I took a few steps out before holding my head as the Rider was now pretty tense and on edge.

"What is it now?" I complained as I rubbed temples to try and ease the pain. I walked into the control room, only to be greeted by the league, or rather I thought is my league. The heroes present were wearing different costumes than the league I was familiar with and all had turned to look at me. "Uhhhh?" was all I said as I was hit by an unknown force, sending me flying into a console. I slammed into the machine and fell to the ground. I looked up to see a Hawkgirl holding her mace, which had a little blood on it.

"So you're the other hero from this dimension." inquired the Superman look alike. "What can you do?" I stood up ready to just show him my abilities. Superman threw a punch, but I merely caught the fist in my right hand.

"You sure you want to know?" I growled as I felt the burn of the Rider's hellfire begin to increase. That's when Wonder Woman came flying over and punched me in the left sending me sliding a little. I readied myself and slipped out my chain. I may be outnumbered, but I'm not going down without a fight. I ignited my chain and swung it at Hawkgirl, who flew out of the way of the chain. I then whipped the chain around and slashed Superman across the chest, leaving a good cut in his suit and skin. I yanked my chain back and swung around to whip it at Green Lantern who fired a blast at me. I deflected it and swung at his legs, catching his left leg. I yanked him down, my eyes beginning to glow amber again. Green Lantern tried to fly off but I kept pulling him down.

"COME HERE!" I growled my voice mixed with the Rider. Once he was close enough, I swung the chain around and sent him into Hawkgirl. I then saw J'onn phase through the floor and charge me. I countered by ramming my shoulder into him and flipping him over when I stood up straight. I whipped my chain around and swung it around Wonderwoman's neck and yanked her towards me. While she flew to me, I swung a hard left into her jaw causing her to flip when we connected. I was about to attack again but a hard blow to my back sent me through the floor and into the hangar. I flew down to the ground and landed on several crates. I crushed a few but the crates mainly cushioned the impact.

"You can't beat us all." stated Superman as he and the other fake Leaguers followed him down to hover above me. I stood up and glared at the fakes.

"I know, which is why I'm not the one you're going to be fighting." I growled, earning a confused look from a few members while Hawkgirl just snorted.

"And who is going to fight us?" demanded Hawkgirl as she looked down at me. I jerked my head to the side, smoke beginning to form around my head. I looked back up at the League, my sunglasses melted off and my eyes glowing a bright amber.

 **"I AM."** snarled the Rider, my flesh burned away and my skull was bathed in hellfire. I could see that the League had never dealt with something like the Rider so I used that to my advantage. I took a deep breath and shot a huge stream of fire at the fakes. They all dodged the fire, while Green Lantern created a shield. The shield held for a second before shattering and sending Lantern to the ground. He groaned as he sat up. I turned my attention to the Javelin I had arrived in and walked over to enter it. Once inside I grabbed the controls and began to concentrate. I roared as I felt the hellfire be infused in the Javelin, the roar of the Rider being applified through the Javelin. The normal white paint was turn black and began to bubble loudly. This bubbling was soon followed by the groaning of metal as it was forcibly alerted The wings of the javelin began to contort themselves to more like wings of a dragon, the wings became bathed in flames. The body of the Javelin shifted and the roof of the cockpit broke apart and the nose began to shift into that of a dragon, two large horns sprouting for the back of the head. The landing shifted and became for legs, three claws on the paws of the dragon. The end of the Javelin became elongated and formed a large spiked tail that swept across the floor of the hangar. The controls I had been previously holding shifted into reins as I had taken control. The Javelin had shifted into a large dragon and swung it's head around to look down at the fake leaguers.

 **YOU'RE GOING DOWN."** snarled the Rider and snapped the reins. The dragon roared and shot a stream of fire at the imposters.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **And done, been a while since I last posted. I did include the Dragon part as I really liked the idea of the Ghost Rider possessing a Dragon. Anyway leave a comment down below and I will have another chapter ready later.**


	7. Chapter 7 Injustice Part 2

**Part 2 of Injustice**

 _ **3rd Person.**_

A huge roar rang out through the Watchtower; pain and fire soon followed. The Justice Lords had taken cover behind whatever they could find to avoid the burn of the Ghost Rider's Hellfire Dragon. The mighty beast shot a wide stream at the Man of Steel, in an attempt to force the tyrant to surrender. Green Lantern was able to intercept the stream of fire with a shield, but the energy shield soon shattered from the power behind it. Hawkgirl tried attacking from behind but the Rider predicted this and swung a chain out to intercept the Thanagarian. The chain knocked her into a Javelin that was also in the hangar. The battle was actually having a huge toll on the station; floors torn up, walls broken down, the occasional groan as the Dragon took a step.

"Enough!" stated Superman, flying straight towards the dragon and tackling it through the hangar doors and began planet fall towards Earth. Superman continued to fly down to Earth, the Ghost Rider's Dragon roared in protest and used it's tail to knock Superman off. Once in the atmosphere, the Rider whipped the reins, causing the Dragon to right itself in the air. Looking around in the night sky, the Rider searched around for the Justice Lord. The Rider then sensed the presence of another evil, not far from where he and Superman made reentry. Using the ability to see what was wrong, the Rider saw quite possibly his toughest bounty yet. I Metropolis, the one being who has gone toe-to-toe with Superman and gave him more than enough injuries to prove that.

 **"DOOMSDAY."** snarled the Rider as he saw that Doomsday was destroying the city in order to flush out his rival. The Rider decided to deal with Lords later, as Doomsday had much more blood on his hands. With a crack of the reins, the Dragon and darted off to go confront the alien behemoth. Flying towards Metropolis, the Rider saw that Doomsday had indeed been busy, destroying a lot of the Metropolis district. A few buildings were demolished and a trail of destruction was seen as the Rider closed in on Doomsday. Deciding to give a warning to the monster, the Ghost Rider nudged the Dragon a little, sending an invisible message as to give a loud warning roar. The Dragon complied and let out a huge roar, shattering several buildings windows in the process.

* * *

 _ **Lois Lane's POV**_

"Camera on the action Jimmy." I told my photographer. while watching from a safe distance. Jimmy nodded and continued to take pictures of Doomsday, who was currently destroying the street in a fit of rage. I took cover as a piece of debris flew near me. Looking back over, I saw that Doomsday roared into the sky and slammed both fists into the ground.

"Where are you, Superman?! Come and face your doom!"roared Doomsday while looking at the sky. That's when we heard a huge roar erupt from nowhere. I shielded my ears as the roar was deafening. I looked up to see an amber light getting closer to us. I squinted as to what I was looking at. From the light shot a stream of fire that slammed into Doomsday, sending him flying overhead and into a nearby building. Looking back, I saw the light was actually a dragon, hovering down to the ground. Once it landed, the street actually began to melt slightly. The Dragon did not appear to be the regular scales and flesh but more metallic and machine-like. Looking up behind the head. I saw a figure stand up, then jump off the Dragon and land on the ground. I widened my eyes as I have heard about this character.

"Are you getting this Jimmy?" I asked Jimmy while not turning around.

"I'm not sure what I'm getting." replied Jimmy as he showed me his digital camera, the image all fuzzy and blurred. I looked over to see the infamous Ghost Rider of Detroit standing in the street. Head cocked to the side. He then jerked it to the right, a soft whisper followed. He then placed his right hand over his nonexistent heart and raised his left hand to the sky, looking up like he was looking a heaven. A loud snarl drew the Rider out of his moment. Looking over to see Doomsday charging out of the building right at the Rider. The ride whipped out a chain hook and swung it at Doomsday, the chain wrapped around Doomsday's body and the Rider yanked as hard as he could pulling him into the air. Following the momentum, the Rider swung Doomsday around till he was swinging the monster around in a circle. Giving a sharp yank, the Rider swung Doomsday into a few buildings, sending him through each one. His chain unwrapped itself and slithered back to the Rider. Doomsday erupted from the rubble and roared at the Rider.

"You are not Superman, but you are standing in my to him. I will destroy you!" declared Doomsday as he charged again, this time a red laser struck Doomsday. looking up to the source, I saw Superman and the Justice League had shown up to help beat Doomsday. What stood out though was that Superman and the others were wearing different costumes than normal.

"That's enough out of you." ordered Superman as he descended to the ground. The Rider snarled at Superman and the League. I Rider then whistled, the Dragon roared and suddenly dove at Superman. The Dragon caught Superman in its jaws and slammed him into the ground. The rest of the League began to attack the Dragon. The Rider turned it's attention back to Doomsday.

 **"YOU: GUILTY."** ordered The Ghost Rider as he looked at Doomsday. Doomsday merely snorted, not in the least intimidated. The Rider then snarled in response and charged at Doomsday; Doomsday followed suit. The Rider whipped its chain out and caught Doomsday around his neck. Doomsday tried to break it off, but the chain caught fire and forced Doomsday to let go. The Rider approached Doomsday, who was impossibly kneeling as he had given up trying to break the chain. I'm not sure how but I think the fire is draining his strength.

 **"DOOMSDAY, YOU ARE GUILTY OF THE DESTRUCTION OF THE HOMES OF THE INNOCENT, THOSE YOU HAVE KILLED WHILE TRYING TO KILL SUPERMAN AND MORE CRIMES. REPENT YOUR SINS."** ordered the Rider as he looked up at Doomsday.

"I don't care, I live to kill Superman, and nothing will stand in my way." retorted Doomsday, still taller than the Rider as he looked down at the demon.

 **"THEN BURN!"** roared the Rider, the fire on the chain turning purple and a column of fire shot up from underneath Doomsday. Doomsday roared in pain as it endured the pain of the Rider's fire. I watched at the sheer brutality of the action, Doomsday in pain and the Rider doing the deed. Jimmy also had the same expression as I did when I turned to look at him to make sure he was alright. Soon the fire died down and a column of smoke was seen. The Rider, however, was not convinced that Doomsday was down for the count. A few seconds later, the smoke cleared and Doomsday was seen kneeling exactly where he was, but his face betrayed he was in a tremendous amount of pain. The Rider walked over to Doomsday and merely pushed him over and onto his back. Doomsday just laid there, not moving, the rise and fall of his chest betraying that he was still alive. The Rider unwrapped his chain and slipped it up his sleeve. Turning around to face the League, the Rider brought up his middle finger and thumb and whistled. The Dragon stopped attacking and released Superman that was previously trapped in its jaws.

"I'll give you a chance to surrender peacefully." stated Superman as he and the league got ready for the Rider's response. The Rider's response was to raise its arm to point at the League.

 **"THIS IS NOT YOUR WORLD, LORDS."** declared the Rider, strangely. He shifted his hand and a ring of fire opened in front of him. From the ring came a large scythe that had a skull-like blade and a crooked handle. He swung the scythe around and got into a combat stance. The League followed as well, getting into a combat stance, and the Rider charged right forward. Superman flew forward to intercept the demon. The Rider jumped into the air and brought down the opposite end of his scythe, landing a hard hit to Superman's head. Wonder Woman flew around to flank the Rider with Hawkgirl. But the Rider swung out a chain and caught both women in the chain and swung them into Green Lantern. Superman had gotten up from the ground and engaged The Rider in hand-to-hand. The Rider was clearly more experienced and faster than Superman as he landed several hard blows to Superman before performing a hard front kick to his chest. Martian Manhunter had shapeshifted into a large snake and attempted to constrict the Rider, but that did not end well as the Rider merely increased his heat so that the Martian was forced to let go.

The Rider was the hit in the back by a large beam of energy from Green Lantern. I could barely see that Rider standing up to face Green Lantern. The Rider then shot a stream of fire from his mouth to counter the beam from Green Lantern. Both streams continued on for a while till the Rider swung both beams into the side of an abandoned building. With the street full of smoke, I decided to move around for a better angle. Jake following behind. We stopped by an upturned car and watched as the smoke died out. Once it did, I saw the Rider standing unharmed, the Dragon he arrived with stalking over to him. I looked around to see that the League had been seriously injured. Green Lantern had several burns crossing his skin as well as a dozen cuts and bruises. Hawkgirl had her armor broken in several places and her mace had a large chunk taken out of it. Martian Manhunter was sprawled on top of a car and had several burns and a dent in his head. Wonder Woman had her suit ripped but not enough to reveal a whole lot thankfully, she had a cut under and along her cheek and her right leg looked slightly burned. I then saw that Superman was still standing, but just barely. His suit was shredded and had several cuts in his skin. The Rider stood staring at Superman as he huffed from exhaustion.

I had my hands over my mouth as I watched Superman vainly attack The Rider. Superman swung a hard right hook and the blow slammed into the Rider's jaw. The Rider pulled back with the blow but did not move so much. When he looked back at Superman, his jaw was hanging lopsided on the right hinge while the left had been dislocated. Superman just looked kind of worriedly as the Rider took his jaw and forced it back into place. A sickening crunch was heard when it was relocated. The Rider then attacked using the Scythe, swinging the blade at Superman and cutting his right leg. Superman yelped in pain as he held his leg to stop whatever bleeding may occur. The Rider then disintegrated his Scythe and grabbed Superman by his suit and threw him against a nearby bus that had been abandoned when Doomsday attacked. Superman was now barely standing as the Rider stalked over to him. Grabbing his suit in his left hand, the Rider began to brutally punch Superman in the head several times, each time making Superman grunt in pain. I knew I couldn't just stand here and do nothing.

"Stop it!" I ran over to try and stop the Rider. But the Rider ignored and continued to beat down Superman. "Please stop!" I pleaded again, this time getting the Rider's attention. He looked over at me, his amber eyes drilling into me, but he did not continue his assault of Superman, instead he just let go of him, then turned to look at the rising sun, that's when the flames around his head went out. The fires that had been ablaze, suddenly went out as the sunlight was cast upon them. The Rider himself had flesh growing back around his skull and a pair of sunglasses formed over his eyes. I was furious at him as to how he attacked Superman, but when I saw his eyes through his glasses, even with the dark tint to them, I saw lots of pain and remorse for what happened.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lane, for what almost happened." Apologized the Rider as he looked down in shame. The Dragon that he arrived with roared and then melded into a jet plane used by the League. A part of me wanted to slap and scream at him for almost killing someone I love, but the way he apologized was beyond sincere and honest. It was an apology of a person who has done something terrible against his will. Looking over at Superman, the Rider picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "I'll get them to the medical ward aboard the Watchtower." With that he walked over to the jet and began to place the League into the aircraft, each one gently carried to safety. Once they were all on board, he came back out to talk to the military that had come to collect Doomsday. I got to him along with Jimmy and decided to get a quick interview.

"Before you say anything, I just want to set one thing straight before you make an article for the Daily Planet; the demon you saw that attacked the League was not me, it was the Ghost Rider, he and I are separate beings." stated the Rider, as he decided to just leave before the military would try to arrest him.

"What happened to cause you to become linked?" I asked before he left. Looking over his shoulder, the Rider answered my question but not the way I thought.

"We do the wrong thing for the right reasons." was all he said as he boarded the jet and the ramp pulled up. The engines of the jet ignited and the vehicle lifted up into the air and soon took off into the air, gaining altitude. I was left standing with Jimmy as we watched the vehicle disappear into the distance.

"What do you think he meant?" asked Jimmy as he looked over at me for a second.

"I think he made a deal for the right reason," I answered Jimmy before leaving to go start my article. A lot has happened and I want to be ready when Clark writes his.

* * *

 ** _Jason's POV_**

Ascending into space, I saw that the Lords were holding up pretty well, I was just thankful the sun came back up when it did. If it hadn't, the Rider would have to explain to the world why Superman and the League were killed. I leaned against the controls and sighed deeply as the Javelin pulled up to the Watchtower. I sighed with relief as the emergency bulkheads engaged when the hangar doors broke open. I slowed the Javelin to a stop and pressed the override button in the Javelin to open the bulkhead and let the Javelin. The door opened and a second bulkhead could be seen to act as an airlock. Drifting inside, the first bulkhead shut and allowed the Javelin to enter the controlled environment of the Watchtower. Waiting for the second door to open, I heard a light groan as the Lords were coming around. I pressed a button on the Javelin to make sure they would stay put. When I took control of the aircraft, I made some upgrades to it, like a knockout gas system. I waited for the gas to disperse while I landed the Javelin. When the gas was gone, I walked into the sitting area of the vehicle and picked up Diana bridal style as she could not walk properly. exiting the Javelin, I walked to the center of the hangar before forming a portal to the medical ward. I jumped down through the portal and into the ward. I walked over to the closest bed and placed her down gently. I set up and IV drip and hooked her up to a heart monitor.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

I just hooked up Superman when I finished with the others. Hawkgirl had been the hardest, having wings and all made it slightly awkward. Once I was done and the Lords were all hooked up to an IV and monitors, I left to go to the command center. If the League had come back by some miracle, then I would hope to God they would come back soon. I sat down at a console and began to run some radio frequencies, anything of serious importance.

"You are by far my most effective Rider Jason." complimented a voice behind me. I narrowed my eyes as I recognized that voice.

"What do you want Mephisto?" I demanded, not even turning to greet my employer. He chuckled softly, his voice mixed with the demon that he is.

"Just stopping by to congratulate your current streak of justice. Is that so wrong?"

"It is when you obviously want something or you have a contract for me to fill. I have no choice to take the contract, so to save time, I'll take it but I'll complete it after the League gets back from whatever dimension they are stuck in."

"Speaking of which-" finished Mephisto as he disappeared, the doors to the command center opened. I stood up to see my teammates back from wherever they went.

"Glad to see you back in one piece." I greeted as I approached them.

"It's good to be back. Where are the Lords?" asked Superman as he looked ready for combat. I walked over to the console I was previously at and pressed a few keys. The main screen flashed and a live feed of the medical ward came up. All the Lords were hooked up to iv drips and monitor systems. To say the League was astonished to see the Lords in the medical ward would be an understatement. I sat down in the chair and swiveled around to face the league.

"Their fault not mine; tried to take me down. Rider wasn't so kind." I clarified. Batman nodded and came over to the console to find out anything more about what happened while they were gone.

"Anything else happen?" asked Green Lantern as he approached the console as well to see his doppelganger on the screen.

"Yeah, Doomsday tried to flush out you Superman, I responded. Also, you may not want the Javelin I borrowed. I can give it back though it would be hazardous to your health." I warned as I pulled up the surveillance of the fight on the Watchtower and me possessing the Javelin. "So if you don't mind, I am going to get some sleep as I have been awake since six a.m. and it is now five." I yawned and left the command center to go find more room. I had a long day and I desperately need my sleep.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8 Eclipse Part 1

**Chapter seven is underway.**

* * *

 _ **Middle Eastern desert**_

In the middle east, in the dry climate of the desert, a small squad of military personnel, who are currently trekking through the sand and rock. Under normal circumstances, the squad would be in the field, in the action, and helping the army. But tonight, they are tracking a vehicle belonging to a man named Fassan. They were attempting to find out where their target was as Fassan was supposed to lead them to it.

"Anybody wanna' tell me what is wrong with this picture?" asked the squad leader when he saw the vehicle left alone in the middle of the desert. "The truck is here but where is the target?" The squad did not answer as the did not have one. Any normal person would have stayed with the vehicle in the middle of the desert as to avoid dying out in the harsh climate. Two soldiers of the group had taken up defensive positions behind them as to make sure they would not be ambushed. Seeing as how nothing interesting was happening, one of the soldiers decided to make small talk with his teammate.

"So why did you join the army? The lack of action or bad pay?" he questioned while looking through his rifle's scope.

"I joined to fight terrorists like Fassan." replied his teammate, indicating that she was a woman who wanted to do the right thing. She was also looking down her scope when she saw a figure appear on top of several boulders. She hailed her CO that she had a contact. That's when the figure leaped away across rocks and stone. The squad gave chase as to find out who that person was, following him or her to a cave entrance among several stones. The group stopped just outside the cave, but outside the cave were dozens of latin hieroglyphics.

"Cave? Didn't need the fancy carvings to figure that out." muttered a soldier as he tried to interpret the writing.

"It's in Latin, it says beware." clarified the one woman on the team. Their leader gestured for them to head into the cave but remain alert in case whoever ran in there would try something. Inside the cave were more carvings in the walls, piles of sand, and dust. The woman that was part of the team was walking down a hallway when she heard a distinctive crack underneath her boot. Looking down, she saw a human skull, the jaw broken off and parts of the skull cracked.

"Uh, Sarge? You might want to see this." called the soldier as she saw a large pile of human remains. The Sargent came over and picked up the skull to examine it. He tossed it away when he saw the other remains.

"This isn't Fassan's work so what happened-" began the Sergeant till one of his men called him over.

"Sarge'." said a soldier as he stood before an altar with a violet crystal sat upon in a stand. "I think I found my kid's college tuition." said the soldier as he was about to grab the crystal. Before he did, some dust fell from the ceiling. Looking up, he saw the figure from before, dropping down to attack him. The attacker landed on the soldier's head and jumped off to get behind the other soldiers. Turning around, the figure held some sort of crystal that emitted a huge light, temporarily blinding the soldiers.

"Death-mongers!" shouted the attacker, charging towards a soldier, pulling out a sword. He sliced the rifle the soldier held in two places, before performing a leg sweep to knock him down. Jumping into the air, the attacker performed a tornado kick to knock out the Sergeant. The woman fired her own rifle at the attacker who jumped into the air and used his sword to deflect the bullets. "World-Enders!" continued the attacker as he kicked the woman in the head knocking her down. Once on the ground, the attacker grabbed the woman's shirt so to hold her up. "Touch not the Black Heart!" The woman now had regained consciousness and looked up to see her and her team's attacker. It was an aged man with white hair, mostly bald on his scalp, a white long beard, and wore ancient clothing as he looked down on her. Flipping the sword around, he held it so to impale the woman. "Morphir preserves the world!" concluded the so-called Morphir as he prepared to stab the woman. Just before he could, one of her teammates attacked from behind, swinging the butt of his rifle into Morphir's head, knocking him out.

"Who? What is he?" asked the woman as she brushed herself off. Her teammate rolled the man onto his back so to have a better look at him. He wore ancient clothing, sandals, and a few other garments that looked seriously out of date.

"No clue." confessed a soldier as he looked down at the man. A groan got their attention. Sitting up and rubbing his head, the team's Sargent groaned as the impact from Morphir had done a number on him. The woman came over to make sure he was alright.

"Sarge'? You hurt?" asked the woman with concern as she looked at her commanding officer.

"Only my pride and some bones." confessed the Sergeant as he strained to stand up. That's when the soldier who tried to take the crystal looked back at. He thought about taking it for his kids future. Going against better instinct he approached the pedestal and grasped the crystal. To his surprise, two lavender translucent serpents emerged from the crystal before entering his body. He shuddered slightly before straightening and turned to leave. He began humming an old song, the melody was eerie in itself. The woman noticed this.

"What's that song you are singing about?" she asked. Her response was to begin to open fire, shooting the supports of the cave, causing it to collapse. The startled cries of the soldiers fell on deaf ears as the falling debris soon crushed them. The one soldier then began to leave, walking out of the cave, still humming the same tune.

* * *

 _ **Central City**_

 _ **Diner Booth.**_

In a Diner is Flash, Green Lantern, and Jason, who is wearing his sunglasses since he has a secret identity to keep. The three were having lunch with Flash who was proudly displaying himself as a celebrity since he made a cut for an energy bar commercial. Green Lantern and Jason did not exactly approve of the whole celebrity bit for Flash. However, it was not the only thing that was making the two heroes mad at the speedster. The reason for so is that a man named Gordon Godfrey who is a serious news critic, verbally targeting heroes and slandering their names by branding them as vigilantes. When the tv that was hung up in the diner was broadcasting the channel Godfrey normally is on, Lantern shut it off as soon as the guy was done.

"How dare you open up the League to this kind of criticism?" demanded John as he glared at Flash. The Speedster shrugged before putting down his drink to answer the Lantern.

"Hey I wasn't that bad." defended Flash. Jason, however, rolled his eyes before looking directly at Flash.

"Doesn't matter, what you do also affects the team as well. And things have been heading downhill since Godfrey found out the Ghost Rider became a part of the team," growled Jason as he leaned on the table. "How people see you affects all of us." Flash merely leaned back in his booth not looking to0 worried.

"The two of you should be thanking me. After all, ladies do enjoy the celebrity types," replied Flash, Jason groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, careful to keep his sunglasses on. Flash then noticed that there was still a basket of fries left over and wondered if anyone wanted them. "You guys done with those?" Neither Lantern or Jason could answer as Flash at the fries before they could answer. When he was done, Flash burped loudly. Lantern looked over his shoulder to see a waitress looking kind of disgusted.

"What do you need that much money for anyway?" Asked Lantern, Jason nodded in agreement as mostly Flash did not really need anything fancy as he was part of a huge team who worked in a tower hanging in orbit. Flash merely looked smug before leading the two outside to show what he meant. Outside was possibly the most unnecessary thing he could need; a van.

"Tell me you're not jealous," asked Flash as he looked at his vehicle. The van was painted red, with gold lightning bolts. Jason looked disgusted as to why the heck he would need a vehicle.

"How about you tell me you're not serious. Why do you need a van anyway?" Asked Lantern as walked over to inspect the van, rounding the back, Lantern decided to withdraw the question. "Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"The Flashmobile' s more than just a van. It's an expression of my inner self," added Flash as he took out a remote control and pressed a button, causing the van to rising and descending thanks to some hydraulics. Flash looked slightly worried and looked back at the remote. "Wait that's not right." mutter flash as pressed another button, causing the windshield wipers to turn on. Flash began to run around trying to figure out some way to shut it off. Jason huffed and approached the van, placing a hand on the side. Flames coated the entire van for a split second and the van stopped immediately.

"Next time you want to express yourself Flash...repress." order Jason as he looked at Flash who did not look like he was finished.

"I haven't even shown you guys the best part." With that, he grabbed the arms of both Jason and Lantern and pulled them over to see the interior of the van. Inside was possibly the oddest thing that the two Leaguers could have ever seen: The interior of the van was some shade of purple, a large stereo, lava lamp, mini bar, a poster of Flash, and a mini tv. Jason shifted his glasses to rub his eyes to make sure he was not having a stroke. Flash then proceeded inside and sat down on a couch that was also in the van.

"Yeah no thanks, I've got to pick something up for Michelle, so see you guys later." Began Jason as he turned to leave. Walking to his car, Jason passed a store with several TVs in the window, all projecting Godfrey's opinion about the league. Jason rolled his eyes but stopped when he heard something about the Rider. Looking back he decided to listen.

"The League are a bunch of loose cannons, and even more so when they brought in that murderer: The Ghost Rider. Honestly, I don't even think they know what he's done." Jason clenched his fists, knowing full well he had to straighten this out. Walking inside the store, he went to the back before opening a portal to the TV station's backstage. Looking around to make sure he was in the right place, Jason heard the annoying drone of Godfrey's slander. "That monster killed a detective of the law." Stated Godfrey. Jason walked to the side of the stage before making my presence known.

"That man had innocent blood on his hands," stated Jason as he folded his arms. The crowd that was once cheering on Godfrey stopped and stared at Jason who was glaring at Godfrey. "And for the record, before you go make accusations, you better get your facts straight." Continued Jason as he walked on stage, pulling up a chair to sit to the right of Godfrey. The man in question did not look too worried as he was still on live television.

"Then why don't you explain to me about the so-called facts I am getting wrong." challenged Godfrey.

"For starters, your reports are branding the League as a series of loose cannons, ones that need to be put down, but you are ignoring that fact that the have saved the Earth dozens of times in the past. And the reason I am a part of the League is to make sure the other guy does not do something we are gonna regret." Began Jason as he glared at Godfrey. "I am not the one in control of my actions as the Rider, he is a separate being, and so am I, we just share the same body."

"So you sold your soul for what? Money? Power?" retorted Godfrey, trying to make me seem like the bad guy.

"For love Godfrey, I sold my soul to save a person I hold dear to me." I corrected, I leaned forward to ask him something. "Tell me you wouldn't do the same to save the person you love most." Jason leaned back, eyes glowed a faint shade of amber. He sighed and looked back at the audience before back at Godfrey. "Right now you are doing the worst thing anybody can do to those who sacrifice a lot for the greater good." Jason stood up to look down at Godfrey who looked astonished to hear his words. "Telling a hero the cost of their job." With that Jason left the stage and for the exit, he phased through the door. The audience murmured a little about what just happened.

* * *

 _ **Desert Tomb**_

"That's exactly what it is, end of the world" stated Morphir who had regained consciousness. He was currently talking to the group of soldier who had accidently found the tomb and released the Black Heart. Unfortunately, he was talking to a bunch of unconscious soldiers as the tomb collapse knocked them all out still. He waited for a response but received none, since he had been alone for so long he thinks they are actually talking to him. "Morphir tells you, don't touch!" Yelled Morphir as he continued to talk to the unconscious soldiers. "Do you listen to Morphir? Now world ends! Not Morphir's fault. He then sighed and sat down on the ground somberly. "But Morphir know how world works. Morphir get blamed just the same." Morphir then looked at one of the soldiers, an idea forming in his head. He took off the boot of one of the soldiers and compared it to his own sandal. While Morphir was making his wardrobe change the soldier that had become possessed was currently riding in a military hummer with another soldier who picked him up sometime after he escaped the tomb. In the Hummer he was still reciting that same tune from before, whistling softly to himself.

"Strange song. What is it?" asked the driver who was currently aware of the soldier's possession. The soldier said nothing and saw the handgun in the driver's holster. He took it to inspect the weapon. "Hey!" said the driver as he was startled by the sudden action.

"How many mammals will this kill?" asked the soldier for no particular reason.

"Buddy, I need you to put that back, okay?" asked the driver who was trying to remain calm and focus on driving. "What are you doing?"

"How many?" repeated the soldier as he stared at the driver.

"Depends. That thing holds seven rounds." answered the driver.

"Not enough. What's our deadliest weapon?"

"What's with the stinking quiz?" This was not the answer the soldier wanted and he shot a bullet through the roof of the Hummer as a warning to the driver. "A nuke, okay?"

"Numbers. Give me numbers"

"I don't thousands maybe millions." the soldier now looked pleased and leaned back in his chair.

"It's a start."

* * *

 _ **Watchtower**_

In the Watchtower; Jason, Lantern, Flash and Wonderwoman were currently watching a review from Godfrey about Jason's interruption earlier in the day. While He did leave some good points about Godfrey's misplaced criticism, he did leave the League vulnerable in certain areas. Mainly about their wardrobe choices. The one who was taking it the hardest was Wonderwoman about how Godfrey was comparing her to some rather offensive stereotypes.

"Should have seen this coming at some point," said Jason as he had his sunglasses off and was listening to the current review. "But I can see why Godfrey would be targeting you." Jason looked over at Diana, who looked pretty mad.

"And how is that?" asked Diana as she crossed her arms, looking ready to go turn Godfrey into pulp.

"Let's just say that your costume is a little revealing and people can have strong imaginations," answered Jason as he stood up to go get some lunch as Flash had eaten his earlier today. Diana looked at Lantern and Flash for their opinion, but they looked at each other for some back up from the other.

 ** _Jason's POV_**

Escaping the dilemma of Wonderwoman's clothing choices, I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria where a fully stocked fridge was waiting for me. Upon my arrival, I saw Hawkgirl was also getting some lunch or at least a drink. I walked over to her to talk to her for a while since I had not really done so when I joined the league.

"Didn't expect you to be here." I began getting her attention. Hawkgirl turned to greet me.

"I do have needs to Jason." returned the warrior as he held a glass of water. I chuckled and went to the fridge to grab a soda and a frozen pizza. The kitchen consisted of a large array of cooking needs like a stove, oven, microwave, coffeemaker and a few other things courtesy of Batman and his funds of Wayne Enterprises. Turning on the oven I placed the pizza inside and decided to wait for it to heat up to cook my lunch. "Being part of the League is different from being alone?" asked Hawkgirl as she looked at me.

"It is different from what I am used to, never really worked with anyone as to make sure they would not get hurt by a criminal or the Ghost Rider. But I think I may be starting to work in Gotham as it has a large crime rate than Detroit does, and Batman is not as active there since he is with the League on some occasions. It may be likely that Batman is allowing me to work in Gotham not because he needs the help, but so he can keep an eye on the Ghost Rider as he is still new to Batman." I answered while giving some details about my experiences about being a solo for a little while. We talked for a while longer, mainly about our past experiences, fights that have occurred, decisions we had to make, and a little of our personal lives. That is when the oven cooking my lunch or maybe dinner went off, but at the same time, the Rider kicked in as well. I groaned and decided to explain the reason why to Hawkgirl. "I'll be back, something just occurred and the Rider is anxious," I explained and then ported to the Hangar where the Javelin or Hell Dragon as I like to call it was waiting. I entered the vehicle and lifted off to go to the source of the disturbance.

Exiting the Watchtower, I began to make the descent to Earth, thankful for the area was currently at night so I could use more of my powers. I am not sure if I should actually be thankful as I do not have a lot of fun becoming the Rider, or watching him murder a lot of criminals. I leveled out when I saw the source of the disturbance was located at a power plant in Central city. I saw that Wonderwoman, Lantern, and Flash were already on scene. I was pulling in closer when I saw a missile miss the three and strike a building causing it to explode. Following the trail of smoke, I saw that the source was a man clad in green, black and purple armor and was holding a sort of rocket launcher.

"Mankind's time will be forever eclipsed. Tonight, my kind will be avenged!" cried the man, raising his right hand into the air like a sort of battle salute. I rolled my eyes and decided to get this over with as soon as possible. I felt the power of the Rider kick in and turn me into the Rider. I roared as I became the Rider, the Javelin also shifting, flames erupting from the frame then shifting into the Hell Dragon. It roared as it soon ceased shifting and caught the attention of the League and the strange man. The man recognized the glow of my Hellfire and turned to face me as he somehow knew of the Rider. "It is the demon's spawn!" yelled the man as he fired a missile at the Rider and the Dragon. The Rider wiped the reins and the Dragon roared and dove underneath the projectile.

"Didn't expect to see the Ghost Rider," commented Flash as he saw the Dragon land not far from them. The Rider jumped off the Dragon and approached the League.

 **"I SENSE THE RETURN OF AN ANCIENT POWER, ONE I HAVE NOT FELT SINCE ANCIENT DAYS."** began the Rider as it turned to face the man on top of the tower. Once he said this, the man pulled out a detonator and pressed the trigger. Several explosions shook the ground and a manhole cover was blown off. Another one followed a second later, the several explosions had created a chain reaction and soon the entire street that ran up the power plant was engulfed in flames.

"We need to put out the fire. Rider, you and Wonderwoman go deal with mister moon face," ordered John as he created a shield to stop the spread of flames. Diana and the Ghost Rider nodded and ran/flew off to go capture the man. Diana took notice that the Ghost Rider was keeping up with her even on the ground. Deciding to ask about that later, she flew ahead to follow the man into one of the buildings. The Rider leaped onto the same building that Diana landed on and followed her inside. Once inside she and the Ghost Rider began to search for the man.

"I just want to say that we need him alive, just to figure out what is happening. Do not kill him," told Diana to the Ghost Rider. The Rider stopped it's pace to look at her before answering.

 **"NO PROMISES,"** replied the Rider as it formed it's Hell Scythe and walked further inside. A few steps later, a bullet shot the Rider in the head, causing him to huff and turn around to face the attacker.

"You can't have it, and neither can that monster." yelled a voice from the shadows. The Rider and Diana went on defensive since neither of them, not even the Rider, knew where the attacker was at.

"Have what?" asked Diana as she did not know what he was referring to.

 **"THE DIAMOND THAT HANGS AROUND HIS NECK."** clarified the Rider as he gripped the Scythe and looked around the room they two were currently. The momentary silence was broken when the man attacked Diana from above and behind her, catching her off guard. The Rider turned around and charged at the attacker, swinging the blunt edge of the blade into the man, knocking him off Diana and into a wall. The man grunted as he stood up, only to be restrained by the lasso that Diana had with her. The man held the crystal in both hands and looked up to see the Rider approaching him.

"No! Stay back! I won't let the destroyer take it!" yelled the man as he gripped the crystal as hard as he could.

 **"TOO BAD!"** Retorted the Rider who grabbed the crystal, but when he did, he did a double take as he recognized the crystal. **"WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?"** Demanded the Rider as he held the crystal carefully. The man spit in Rider's face, but the Rider was not fazed by the reply and merely pulled the crystal from the man, the string that once held the crystal like a sort of necklace snapped as the Rider held it in his hand, before clenching his hand around it. Diana walked over to the man who had passed out when the Rider took the crystal.

"What is it?" asked Diana as she looked at the crystal.

 **"SOMETHING THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN FORGOTTEN."** replied the Rider as he looked the crystal, but what stood out was that the crystal looked like it had been broken in half. Knowing full well what was to happen, the Rider left the building, dragging the man behind him. Diana became concerned as to what the Rider meant by that and followed. Whatever was happening, Jason was likely going to have to explain.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **And done, been a while since I last posted but I did make a chapter that borrowed one of the episodes from the JL series. Since the episodes are split into two parts in this series, the second part will come out later.**


	9. Chapter 9 Eclipse Part 2

**Chapter 9 of Ghost Rider Fanfic. Been awhile since I last posted, I plan to change a few episodes slightly as to make more sense with the Ghost Rider's involvement in the world. Anyway, I want to point out I am open to suggestion at any point but also some opinions for a few ideas I had for future chapters. I'll list out those ideas at the end of this chapter. I own nothing Alright, back to the story.**

* * *

 _ **Jason's POV**_

Hauling the man off to the authorities was simple enough, but I had several questions regarding the crystal that the man had with him. The man was currently being held in a police station cell, currently getting questioned by a pair of officers, Flash, and Green Lantern. I was outside the room, still holding the crystal, shifting it in my hand; being already possessed by a demon means that you get some immunity from others, also the Ghost Rider has a history with the beings responsible for the crystal, or so I have been told from the Rider himself. Green lantern and several police detectives were actually interrogating him right now, but they were getting nowhere; which was to be expected as he was possessed, not willfully trashing a power plant. Seeing that I should do something, I got up to enter the room.

"I'm telling the truth, it's all a blank I swear." pleaded the man. I opened the door and walked over to stand next to Green Lantern.

"And the costume?" asked one of the interrogators. The man looked down at what he was wearing, giving a blank expression.

"I just-I don't know." confessed the man. I decided to step in and give him a chance.

"Okay, what is the last thing you remember before this blank?" I asked as I walked over to the man.

"I remember a crystal or something like that. I picked it up and then the next thing I know, I'm here." I looked at Lantern for a second and pulled out the crystal.

"Would this be the crystal you last saw?" I said while holding the crystal. The man's eyes widened and nodded.

"Yes that one, it's that one!" confirmed the man. Lantern and the other interrogators looked at me slightly confused.

"What does the crystal have to do with this guy?" asked an interrogator as he looked confused at me.

"It has everything to do with him as this guy did not do the things he did willfully," I replied, gaining several confused expressions from the group in the room. I rolled my eyes and decided to explain, "This crystal somehow possessed this man, albeit I have no idea how but I do know that this guy is innocent."

"How can you be sure?" asked Lantern, my response was sheer brutality.

"If he wasn't he'd be dead right now because the Rider is looking for someone to blame for a lot of families going through some serious problems because of the power outage," I responded and left the room. lantern and the present men nodded that was true as they knew me as the Ghost Rider and how he acted as Judge, Jury, and Executioner. Green Lantern followed behind me out of the interrogation room and into the hallway where Diana was waiting with Flash. I noticed that she and Flash were curious as to what made the crystal familiar to the Ghost Rider.

"So what did you find out?" asked Flash as we began to leave the police station. I lead the three Leaguers to the exit before answering.

"The man was possessed by this crystal, but I can't say as to how," I answered as we left the station, outside in the night air we began to head for my Javelin, that was until I was hit in the back by some unknown force. I fell and hit a nearby newspaper stand; turning around to see a man wearing ancient clothing.

"You dark ones cannot hide from Morphir!" yelled the man as he lunged at me with a sword that was strapped in a scabbard in on his hip. I dodged the slash and shoved him back away from me. I walked back a pace or two as to get a better look at who I was dealing with.

"'Dark Ones?' The heck is that supposed to mean?" I questioned indignantly as I did not appreciate being hit in the back.

"Heathen!" yelled Morphir as he charged at me again, swing his sword. "Morphir prefers your head!" I ducked under the sword and grouped up with Diana, Flash, and Lantern.

"Who is this guy?" asked Flash as he and the others were surprised to see me knocked down so fast.

"Not sure; let's take him down and figure it out later," I answered and pulled out one of my chains. The chain was engulfed in hellfire and I swung it right at Morphir's sword, slicing the blade off. Morphir looked at his broken sword then back at me; his eyes betraying that he recognized the fire.

"You hold the spirit of the savior!" began the man as he dropped the blade and raised his hands in surrender. I raised an eyebrow confused but decided to go along with his claim.

"By 'Savior' you mean the Ghost Rider?" I concluded as I approached Morphir. He nodded quickly and then looked at the crystal.

"The crystal that the savior holds is the 'Dark Heart.' Morphir was tasked to keep it hidden and so that the Earth may continue to survive." continued Morphir. I looked at the others for a moment, seeing that they were just as confused as I was. I then noticed a small crowd had formed around us, curious as to what was happening.

"Morphir, do you mind if we continue this conversation somewhere else for the moment?" I asked Morphir, who shook his head that he did not mind. I gestured for the others that we were good and that Morphir would not attack. I gestured for Morphir to follow, which he did and the others as well to my Javelin. Once on board, Flash, Lantern, Diana and myself decided to get right down to business. "Okay Morphir, I want you to start at the very beginning of why you are here, what the Dark Heart is, and what it has to do with the Ghost Rider."

Morphir nodded and began his tale of the Dark Heart. "Long ago, before writing, before cities; man's future was uncertain, for he was at war with Ophidians.

"Ophidi-what?" asked Flash who was looking as confused as Lantern. Diana was more so composed and was listening carefully, I nodded for Morphir to continue.

"Snakes who walk like men. Moon worshipers." Morphir looked down as he tried to remember more, "After years of struggle man was winning. Most Ophidians dead, wiped out. Here was born black diamond; Heart of Darkness. Any who touched Dark Heart are possessed by vengeful spirits. Their only goal, destroy humanity. Since that time, Morphir's people guard Dark Heart. Morphir is latest to guard diamond, but evil wants escape." I nodded, as did Diana who knew about this sort of dark magic and possession and such being an amazon. But there was one question unanswered for me.

"Okay, but what does any of this have to do with the Rider?" I asked Morphir who jumped slightly when I spoke.

"Spirit of Vengeance only one who truly battled snakes. Led Morphir's people throughout war; Morphir's people dedicated to service of Spirit. Humanity's savior." Answered Morphir as he knelt on one knee. "Morphir is at new Spirit's command." I looked down in mild shock at hearing this. I knew the Rider had done a lot of justice, but damn. I had no idea he had done this much.

"Okay, so we have the Dark Heart so now what, actually better yet, how come you're not acting possessed and such by these snakes or whatever?" asked Lantern as he looked at me. I nodded and decided to give an explanation.

"The Rider inside me acts as a sort of safeguard against other Spirits, demons, or other forms of possession," I explain, looking down at the crystal. "But there is one problem with the crystal. This is only half of the whole rock, the other half is out there somewhere." I engulfed my hand in flames and turned the crystal to ash, a faint chorus of hisses and shrieks whispered in the air.

"Okay so we have to find the other half before anyone else does." surmised Diana, Morphir nodded in confirmation. I rubbed my chin in thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Let's head back to the Watchtower so we can coordinate with the others and find that crystal before anything else can happen, or before anyone get's hurt." I suggested. With no objections, I went to the cockpit and took off from the city and began our ascent to the tower. Diana, Flash, and Green Lantern took their seats, while Morphir opted to stand up for the journey. While heading to the tower, I noticed another Javelin heading up as well.

"Where did Hawkgirl, Superman, or J'onn go while we were dealing with that guy?" I asked to no one in particular. I received a lot of shrugs as to no idea. I gripped the controls a bit tighter as we approached the tower. The hangar doors opened up, allowing the first Javelin to enter, I followed behind, the hangar doors closing when we were inside. I slowed the Javelin down and landed not far from the first. The exit ramp opened and I saw Hawkgirl and Superman exit the vehicle.

"Well, looks like we know who was in the Javelin," commented Flash as we exited. Walking up to meet with the others. Morphir was about to leave but I stopped him from doing so.

"Morphir, I need you to remain on the Javelin. One of the Leaguers may be possessed by that Dark Heart and if you're here then the possessed may attack if you're here. I want to be sure if one of them is possessed before coming to a conclusion." Morphir nodded and took a place in a chair. "Also, what's a good way to get the snakes out?"

"Savior can expel snakes from friends, or savior can slice head off," replied Morphir. I raised an eyebrow, already knowing which option I was leaning towards.

"Nice," I replied with a faint hint of sarcasm. I left the Javelin and followed the others outside. Flash, Diana, Lantern, Superman, and Hawkgirl were all talking about what happened in the last few hours.

"Hey, Superman?" I asked the current leader of the League. He turned to me when I called. "I was wondering if we could meet in the command center for a moment. There something that has come up and I want to be sure of it." Superman nodded while the rest of the League followed behind.

* * *

 ** _Command Center_**

"You believe that this Morphir is telling the truth and that one of us may have this crystal?" asked J'onn as he surmised what Morphir told me, Diana, Lantern, and Flash. I nodded that was the case.

"Basically. The best way for us to figure out who has the crystal is probably the process of elimination." I confirmed. I took off my sunglasses, my eyes glowing amber, I checked Diana first since she was with me when we found the last guy who had the crystal. The Rider scanned Diana and confirmed that she was good.

"You're good," I answered after a moment. I looked over at Flash, who shrunk back a little as the Rider's gaze, even while I am not the Rider, is enough to make Batman's notorious Batglare look like a light scowl.

"You're good," I answered Flash sighed with relief. I then turned to Superman for his turn. I was in the process of scanning him for any possession when I was blasted in the face by a green beam of light. I yelled in surprise and shielded my eyes for a moment. When I looked back, I saw Green Lantern pointing his ring at me, in his other hand was the other half of the Dark Heart. "Well looks like we now know who has the Dark Heart."

I pulled out my chain and whipped it around as to get ready for whatever attack may come. Lantern fired another blast at me, but I deflected it, allowing Superman to fly up and knock Green Lantern down to the ground. Diana and Hawkgirl ran over to grab his arms to prevent him from firing his ring again. J'onn then hovered over to Lantern.

"Try not to resist." suggested J'onn as he used his telepathy to knock out Lantern. The crystal fell him his hand and to the ground. Hawkgirl was the first to notice the crystal.

"We want it gone," began Hawkgirl as she raised her mace. I saw this and I guessed what might happen next.

"Hawkgirl wait!" I yelled but was too late because Hawkgirl had swung her mace down and shattered the Dark Heart. Dozens of shards flew across the room. Flash was fast enough to dodge the shards, while the shards that hit me turned to ash on contact. I looked down at the destroyed heart than at the league, who had several shards embedded in the skin or costume.

"Thanks Hawkgirl for-" began Flash. But I raised a hand.

"It's not over." I warned as Superman's heat vision began to charge up. Flash saw this and grabbed my arm, the dashing out of the room, a beam of heat vision nearly sliced me in half while the other Leaguers flew after us.

"Why are they attacking us?" asked Flash as ran down a hallway and into a storage room.

"The shards that hit the League must be responsible, we need to get those crystal fragments out of them." I deduced as I used the Rider's vision to find the League. They were currently in the Javelin bay, taking what appeared to be some sort of generator out of one of the Javelins. I noticed that they were talking to each other but since we were in another room, I could not hear them. I saw that the device was activated by Diana and then hurled out of the hangar door by Green Lantern.

"You know anything about a generator or something that is normally placed inside the Javelin?" I asked Flash after I had seen enough.

"The AFD, why?"

"Cause the possessed League just threw it out of the tower and it is heading towards the sun." I concluded, gaining a worried look from Flash.

"We need to call Batman, he should have some plan or gadget to knock out the League and help us stop whatever those snakes want." suggested Flash.

"There's a lot of ground to cover between us and the communication hub. It's likely we might be seen while getting there." I pointed out, but Flash gave me a look that jogged my memory. "Oh right, forgot I could teleport there." I turned around to face the ground, moving my hand in a circular motion. A small ring of fire formed on the ground and a portal opened up. I hopped down through it, Flash following me. I landed on the ground in the control center and walked over to the communication system.

"Watchtower to Batman; we have a situation." I began when I contacted the Batcave. I was about to get a response but a laser of heat vision sliced the console in half.

"There shall be no interference." stated the possessed Superman as he flew at me. I ducked under him and Flash followed suit.

"Move!" I yelled and ran out, the Rider giving me a speed boost, I was currently keeping up with Flash as we ran out. Before we made it through the door, Superman shot a laser of his heat vision and the beam sliced through Flash's arm. He yelped in pain as he held his injured arm.

"There's a comm. in the Javelins if we get there we can contact someone," I suggested as we ran to the hangar. Turning down a few hallways then to the hangar. I saw that the Javelins were undamaged oddly enough, but I decided to get to mine first. "Flash go over to the other Javelin, I'll check mine." Flash nodded and ran over to the Javelin. I ran over to my own and up the ramp.

"Morphir?" I asked when I noticed the man was missing. I looked around till I saw him sprawled on the ground, several bruises and cuts crossed his body. I walked over to check to see if he was still alive, thankfully he was. Seeing as how he was going nowhere or waking up anytime soon, I ran over to the controls of the Javelin to see if I could contact someone or maybe even leave the Tower till I found reinforcements. At the controls, or what was left of them, there was several arches electricity and sparks from the destroyed controls.

"Hawkgirl must have used her mace to trash the controls." I muttered to myself; I learned a little while ago that Hawkgirl's mace is made of a metal that disrupts magic and in turn other forms of power, including the Ghost Rider's power. I heard the Rider growl lowly at the destroyed controls. Even with accelerated repairs, whatever the AFD would reach the sun way before we could get a Javelin in the air and after the device. I then heard a distinct clang of metal and the Javelin groaning. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a mace breaking through.

"I don't have time for this." I muttered and created another portal to meet up with Flash. Before I could go through, a Lasso wrapped around my arms and yanked me away from the portal. I turned around to see Diana holding her lasso in the doorway.

"You have caused us a great deal of annoyance Rider." stated Diana as she pulled her lasso towards her, sending me through the doorway and into the hangar outside. I rolled onto back and then onto my feet. I slipped out of the lasso and pulled out my chain and swung it around to get ready for whatever might happen. Around me; Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Superman, J'onn, and Diana all hovering in a circle around me. I felt the Rider try to take over but I suppressed him for the moment, I had a feeling that I was going to need him in a minute.

"We finally have the power to defeat our ancient rival." began J'onn as he and the others flew to me.

"I've got some power of my own." I said as I swung my chain at the Martian. Before it could hit him, Superman grabbed the chain and glared at me. "Uh-oh." Was all I said before Superman heaved the chain and me into the air and swung me through a wall that housed the fusion reactor that powered the Watchtower. I strained to stand up when I heard the possessed Leaguers approach me, humming some sort of song.

"Screw it." I snarled and let the Rider out, flames erupted from my skull and the Rider roared at the possessed League members, causing them to flinch for a brief second. That small second of hesitation was all the Rider needed to whip out both chains and restrain all of the Leaguers. The chains pinned their arms to their bodies, allowing the Rider glare at all of them. He then proceeded to take off his gloves, his skeletal hands bathed in flames. The Rider brought his hands together, a small sphere of fire formed in the space between them. He then slowly parted his hands, the sphere growing larger. The Rider then raised the sphere into the air, the fireball was about the size of a large beach ball.

He roared loudly and thrust his hands out, five streams of fire shot out to the possessed Leaguers. On impact, the flames swept across the bodies of the Leaguers, causing them to yell in mild pain as the shards that were embedded in their skin were turned to ash. The flames flickered out a second later, the Leaguers covered in soot, the Rider then retracted the chains. The flames around his skull flickered out, a stream of smoke coming from him.

"Jason?" asked Diana as she regained herself first. The Rider then fell forward onto his side, "Jason!" gasped Diana as she ran over to make sue I was alright. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Diana holding me in her arms.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later...**_

"Ugh.." I groaned as I stirred, I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was that I was in the medical ward. The League all standing around me. I sat up, holding my head, "What happened?"

"You brought us back to reality and destroyed the Dark Heart." answered Superman as he stood beside Green Lantern.

"You saved us from the snake demons." Added Diana, I nodded and leaned back. "After you did so you passed out."

"Must have been from the amount of energy it takes to do an exorcism. Where's Flash?" I looked around to see Flash in a hospital bed just as I was.

"After you saved us, Flash brought us up to speed on what was happening. Since both Javelins were busted, I used my ring to make a bridge for Flash to run on and get to the sun before it was completely blacked out." explained Lantern. I nodded as it must have taken a lot out of Flash to run all the way to the sun. I looked around the room to see that there was one other in the room.

"Nice to see you awake." greeted Batgirl as she walked over to me. I smiled when I saw her.

"Nice to be awake." I returned. Barbara's smile widened but just slightly. "Though I did not really expect to see you up here, not that I'm complaining."

"Well, I decided to see how you were doing. Speaking of which, how's Michelle?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the League had decided to give us a little privacy.

"She's doing pretty good, looking at a master's in neurology," I answered while getting up off the bed. "I suppose you are needed back at the cave?"

"Yeah, but it was nice talking with." agreed Barbara as we were about to leave the room. I heard a groan from Flash, turning around to see the speedster coming to.

"Wake up sleepy head." I said in a mock childish tone.

"What happened?" asked Flash as he sat up.

"You saved the day bright eyes." answered Barbara for me. I looked over at her to see that she was glad to see a friend coming around.

"Yay me." said Flash as he stood up. "You guys wanna head out for a celebration?"

"Not in that van Flash!" I stated as we walked out of the medical ward.

"Don't have it anymore, sold it. Gave all the money away to charity not too long ago." replied Flash as we walked into the main command center.

"Why'd you sell it?" asked Barbara as she was slightly curious, just as I was but I did not voice.

"Did some thinking and saw that you guys were right. I don't really need stuff to be a good hero."

"And the snack bar commercial?"

"Gave it up." I was mildly surprised to see a somewhat mature side to Flash. Though mostly glad that he got rid of the van; it was not pretty in any way thought out.

"Right, so lunch is on me?" I asked, gaining two yeses. I mentally slapped my forehead as I forgot about Flash's legendary appetite. I think I am going to burn a hole in my wallet after this meal.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10 The Contract

**Okay chapter 10, Jason goes to Themyscira, this should be interesting with his last encounter with Hippolyta and Aresia.** **Justice League and the Ghost Rider do not belong to me, as much as I wish they did 'cause I would have made this into an episode or something. Okay, on to the story now.**

* * *

 **Three weeks since the possession of the League...**

For Jason, things have been going pretty well in the League, or about as well as you can get with a demon inside of you bent on vengeance on any and all criminals. He was actually getting along pretty well with Flash who was sort of like a fun brother who is always ready to joke and have fun. Diana was like a second sister, looking out for him and his family, which he was thankful for since that someone else was also looking out for Michelle. Speaking of Diana, she had recently called up Jason for some help that occurred on Themyscira, her home island. Jason was willing to help in any way he could as he figured that this had to be important if Diana had come to him and asked him to go with her to the island of her sisters and mother.

The two were currently flying to the island in Jason's Javelin, skimming across the clouds as Jason piloted the aircraft to the island.

"So what's the problem that you need me to come to your home?" asked Jason as he looked over at Diana for a second.

"Something has happened to my sister Donna, she has been acting out recently. My mother has been doing her best to help Donna but she has had little success." replied Diana as she looked out the window towards the Mediterranean Sea. The sun was beginning to set, the orange and blue sky making the entire scene breathtaking.

"Sister as in blood relation?"

"Yes, Donna is my younger sister."

"Didn't know you had a younger sister. I mean you have sisters, but they were created by Hippolyta from clay as myth stated." corrected Jason as he knew that his first sentence was not necessarily true.

"Yes, Donna is my younger sister through flesh and blood." clarified Diana as she looked over at Jason. Jason nodded and began to descend a bit closer to the water. Flying through some clouds, he and Diana saw an island coming into view, rising out of the sea. Jason slowed the Javelin down a bit as he neared the landmass. Looking down, he saw several ancient Greek-styled buildings dotting the land. There was a large open area for the Javelin to land in; Jason taking it as a sign to land there and get out to meet Hippolyta and a few amazons.

"And you're sure your mother does not blame me for what happened with Aresia?" asked Jason as he landed the Javelin on the ground. Diana stood up and began to leave for the exit, Jason trailing behind.

"She doesn't know that you are the Ghost Rider." replied Diana as the exit ramp began to lower. Jason's eyes widened slightly.

"How did you not tell her? I'm supposed to use the Rider's powers to help Donna and the way to do that is with the Rider; she might end up attacking me?"

"You'll be fine; trust me."

"You I trust; just not some much the Amazons who have a strong dislike for the male populous." snorted Jason, Diana nodded her head to the side as that may be true. The exit ramp finally lowered so to let the two Leaguers out. On the ground were Hippolyta and two Amazon guards who stood behind her on her left and right. Jason followed Diana as she approached her mother to greet her.

"It is nice to see you mother." greeted Diana as she stopped in front of Hippolyta.

"Even if it is just for a short time; I trust that you brought your friend to help us in this matter?" returned Hippolyta, Diana turned to look at Jason; Hippolyta's eyes narrowed as she recognized him.

"Uh, hello your majesty." Bowed Jason as he tried to keep a strong persona, considering his last encounter, the Ghost Rider had nearly killed Aresia.

"You were the one who saved me when Aresia tried to destroy man's world."

"I was, and I apologize for any harm I may have caused you or to your daughter." apologized Jason as he looked up at Hippolyta, "Now, where is the patient?"

"Donna is in the healing center; I have been doing my best trying to remove whatever demon has possessed her." Informed Hippolyta as she, Diana, the two amazons, and Jason began to walk to the healing center. While walking Jason looked around to see dozens of other amazons glowering at him. He shrugged it off and continued with the four women to the center. The center itself was at the edge of the main city, themed with the common greek construction of the amazons. The amazon guards opened the front doors for Hippolyta and Diana; Jason had to catch the door otherwise he would have been locked out. Inside there were dozens of tables; most of which had some books, scrolls, and other forms of writing on them.

"What were the signs of possession?" asked Jason as he walked over to a table; one which was littered with several books, all containing different forms of excision.

"Donna began with leaving the city in the cover of night, my daughters report her seemingly searching for something, always heading back to the same area and digging up the soil for whatever she is looking for." replied Hippolyta as she stopped walking when she noticed Jason reading some of the scrolls.

"Anything else?"

"Whenever we tried to stop her, she would lash out at us; violently." Jason nodded and walked over to Hippolyta and Diana. Hippolyta then led the two Leaguers to the back of the center towards a door most likely leading to the room that held Donna. Jason walked forward and opened the door. In the room was Donna, sitting on the ground her back to the door. Jason walked into the room, stopping about four paces from Donna. Jason's eyes glowed amber for a second, he looked Donna from top to bottom, then he formed a small portal in the air and pulled out a book.

"If you want to know me all you have to do is ask Jason." stated Donna, her voice mixed in with another. Jason looked up for a second before looking back at the book.

"Sorry but I like to make it a priority not to befriend a being that was spawned out of Hell." retorted Jason as he flipped through the book he held. He stopped on a page, a snort escaped Jason as he shut the book and dropped it back through the portal. "You survived the Penance Stare Blackheart."

This time, Donna stood up, still facing away from Jason; but he knew just how to handle a situation. "What was it like Blackheart? What was it like, having all that power, all the evil in you, then have it all stripped away with one look from the Ghost Rider?" Jason began to walk around Donna, Hippolyta and Diana were standing in the doorway, confused as to what was transpiring.

"Jason, who is this Blackheart?" asked Diana as she looked at Donna.

"Ten years ago, the Rider that preceded me was tasked with taking down a certain demon, one who was searching for a few dangerous source of power; The Contract of San Vanganza," began Jason as he walked around so that he was face to face with Donna, her eyes a deep blood red, "Blackheart tried to use that power to turn the entire world into a New Hell, one which he would rule, but he defeated by the previous Rider. He was supposed to have been sent back to Hell, but in order to escape that fate, I'm willing to bet that ol' Blackheart sacrificed a portion of his souls to escape the burn of the Hellfire."

"Very perceptive Jason, or is it the Rider who knows all this?" stated Donna/Blackheart as she spoke up.

"You know Mephisto would have sent me after you at some point Blackheart, considering you have been a giant pain in his ass for the last decade, but I'm willing to make another guess is that you are here for something else; something just as powerful as the Contract you lost," Donna narrowed her eyes at Jason's last sentence. Jason leaned in so he could say his next words in his/her ear, "You're after the Contract of Sparta, aren't ya?"

"This time I intend to get it, and like last time I brought some help." smirked Donna/Blackheart. The ground began to shake slightly, Jason looked around, a face forming in the wall, blood red eyes began to glow.

"Jason, it has been such a long time." greeted the face. Jason's eyes widened slightly, but his face remained neutral. Diana and Hippolyta jumped slightly in surprise when the wall began talking.

"Not long enough, in my opinion, Argos." growled Jason as his chain slipped out of his sleeve. The face just began to chuckle, then the roof and wall of the center collapsed, Jason moving fast enough to grab Diana and Hippolyta or of the doorway so he could jump outside while Donna jumped out and landed next to the center. The center itself collapsed and a large stone form stood up. The form was covered in dozens of spikes, large horns came from the back, rising high into the air, the arms and hands were covered in spikes, the form also had what appeared skeletal wings, while the head had two large horns (for those who lack an imagination, Argos basically takes the form of Unicron fromTransformers Prime).

"Now I shall finish what was started, SO LONG AGO!" roared Argos as he charged towards Jason. Jason set his chain on fire and swung it at Argos' arm, the chain cracking his stony flesh. The blow did little slow him down and Argos backhanded Jason through a wall. Jason sat up and looked around; out of the corner of his eye, he saw Donna running off in some direction.

"Diana! Follow Donna, make sure she does not find the contract!" yelled Jason to Diana who nodded flying after her. Jason swung his chain at Argos, but he merely jumped over Jason and slammed a fist into his back. Jason yelled in pain as he hit the ground. That's when he felt the burn of the Rider come around; the sun was beginning to set and the Rider was eager to prove Argos wrong. Some amazons had also run up to attack Argos. He merely chuckled darkly as he attacked the women. Jason struggled back to his feet, the Rider's hate beginning to consume him. Hippolyta had run over to make sure he was alright; she may not like men, but right now Jason was her best chance at getting Donna back.

"Go to your daughters, I'll **handle this!"** growled Jason as his flesh began to turn black. Once he stood up straight, his skull was completely engulfed in flames. The Rider roared at Argos, getting his attention.

"At last; a challenge." sneered Argos as he ran at the Ghost Rider. The Rider merely stood his ground and brought his thumb and middle finger to his mouth. He whistled loudly, Argos was about a foot away when a stream of fire slammed into Argos, sending him into a building. Hippolyta looked at the source; the Helldragon landed on the ground and roared at Argos. The Dragon the charged at Argos, and he charging at the beast. Argos jumped into the air and slammed a fist into the Dragon's head. The Dragon stumbled back and Argos resuming his attack. He uppercuts the Dragon, then slammed his right fist down into the side of the Dragon's head. He then brought both hands together and slammed them down into the beast, knocking it out.

The Rider did not appreciate at this and swung his chain around the waist of Argos, he then swung him around and slammed him into the ground. Argos got back to his feet, only to meet a blast of fire. Argos howled in agony, the Rider charging right at him, he swung a vicious left to Argos' left abdomen, taking a huge chunk out of the stone demon. He then grabbed Argos by the chest and threw him into the air, the chain still wrapped around Argos.

 **"Go Home!"** roared the Rider as he slammed Argos into the ground. A deep sinkhole formed where Argos hit the ground. The Rider approached the side of the hole, seeing Argos fall back to hell. Argos roared in fury as he was defeated by the Ghost Rider. The Rider waved his hand over the hole, stone sealing up the sinkhole. Hippolyta and a few Amazons walked over to where Argos was sent back to hell. The Rider turned around and looked at Hippolyta. **"One more demon to fry."**

The Rider walked over to his Dragon, which had regained consciousness. He mounted the large animal and prepared to take out.

"Wait!" yelled Hippolyta, the Rider jerked around to glower at Hippolyta. "I'm coming with you. My daughter is my responsiblity." The Rider rolled his nonexistent eyes and allowed her to get on.

 **"You might want to hang onto the something."** The Rider warned while whipping the chains. The Dragon roared as it took off into the air, stalking down the demon that remained.

* * *

 _ **one hour later...**_

The Rider and Hippolyta followed the trail to the location of Blackheart. On the ground, they saw Diana fighting against Donna/Blackheart. The Rider landed his Dragon right between the two, jumping off to glare at Donna/Blackheart. Donna/Blackheart merely chuckled as she walked around to face the Rider.

"Took you long enough." sneered Blackheart. The Rider only pointed at the possessed girl.

 **"Release the girl Blackheart."** growled the Rider, bending down to grab a weapon. The location of the four beings was an ancient battleground, one rumored to be the site of a Spartan battle.

"Taking up the Spartan General's sword are we?" scoffed Blackheart as he flipped his sword around. The Rider snorted and shot a fireball at Donna. The flames swept across Donna for a split-second. A black mist shot off of Donna as she fell to the ground, the mist formed a man with pale skin, black hair, black trench coat, black dress pants, and black boots. The Rider walked over to Donna, who was unconscious on the ground and picked her up. He walked her back to Hippolyta and placed her gently on the ground.

"Thank you." thanked Hippolyta, the flames around the Rider's head dimmed slightly as if to show some compassion on his otherwise expressionless skull. The Rider stood up and stalked over to Blackheart, who was knocked onto his back and groaning in pain. The Rider grabbed Blackheart by his jacket and lifted him up into the air. That's when a dark chuckle echoed through the night. The Rider jerked around to see the source, Diana following his gaze; a withered old man with a silver cane came walking out of the darkness.

"Seems you completed your contract boy." congratulated the man. The Rider's flames went out a second later, and Jason regaining his flesh. While the Rider roared in fury as Jason used a trick to turn back to normal, the Rider then saw what Jason had in mind and chuckled darkly in his head.

"Mephisto, I got what you wanted, now I want my soul." demanded Jason as he dropped Blackheart. Mephisto only chuckled again.

"And why would I give up my greatest asset?" Jason smirked as he broke the hilt of the sword, the butt coming off and Jason pulled out a small scroll.

"So that I don't torch this." Jason lifted up the contract to show Mephisto. His face went from relaxed to stern in one second. "The Contract of Sparta, over one-thousand-two-hundred and forty-nine souls." Mephisto seemed agitated at his request.

"You drive a hard bargain kid, he won't bite." scoffed Blackheart smirking as he looked up at Jason, but his smirk disappeared when he saw Jason grin at him.

"You thought as I was gonna give him the contract? No, I'm giving Mephisto you." Blackheart looked up at Jason in horror at his statement. Jason looked back at Mephisto. "Think about it Mephisto, I give you Blackheart, his souls, and the satisfaction of making him suffer for the rest of eternity..."

"And in good faith, I return your soul." added Mephisto; Jason as he was getting it.

"Plus full control over the Rider, his powers, and I can use them during the day." Mephisto began to snicker as he pointed at Jason, Jason also chuckling. Diana and Hippolyta were both surprised to see how well Jason handled the situation. The only one who did not like this setup was Blackheart.

"Can we talk about this?" asked Blackheart vainly, but several chains shot up out of the ground and wrapped around the demon. He screamed as he tried to escape, clawing at the ground as he tried to escape the pull down to hell. Before long, he disappeared beneath the ground. Mephisto walked over to Jason, holding out his hand, a small orb of white light appeared in his hand.

"You do realize that in order for this to work I would have to be an utter self-serving bastard?" asked Mephisto, Jason only shrugged and took his hand. He doubled over for a second, shutting his eyes as he felt his soul return. When he opened them his eyes were now a brilliant sky blue.

"A bit of a stretch I know." replied Jason as he walked over to Diana, Hippolyta, and the now waking up Donna. Diana was mildly happy to see Jason get his life back but also see him remain a hero as well. Donna looked up to see Jason walking over to them, slightly confused as to what happened.

"Uh, what happened? The last thing I remember was I was getting ready for bed."

"Well Donna, it is a long story..." began Jason.

 _ **To Be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11 The Terror Beyond Part 1

**Chapter 11 of the Ghost Rider crossover; I am really happy to see so many people liking this story (this is a new personal record for me. I want to see if we can hit a hundred like, so tell your friends, post it on facebook, twitter, I do not mind. Also, I have been getting some help from a co-author so shout out to Jebest4781 for helping me out with giving me ideas for future chapters. Anyway onto the story now cause the voices in my head are getting agitated.**

* * *

 _ **Rhode Island, Providence Docks**_

In Rhode Island, things could have been going better; better for the military that is. They were currently tracking down one of the Leagues regular foes: Solomon Grundy. Normally, a person would avoid a confrontation with a seven-foot tall corpse capable of taking a punch from Superman, but the military was coming prepared for Grundy; armed with tanks, semi-automatic weapons, rocket launchers; everything a small army needs. The Leader of the squad was stationed in a command vehicle with several other soldiers, one was operating an infrared scanner trying to find the zombie. Looking around the docks, the soldier spotted Grundy hiding around a corner through his heat signature; which is odd since a corpse should not produce any heat at all.

"Wait I think I see him," reported the soldier as he zoomed in on the signature. Upon closer inspection, he could definitely see the hulking form of Grundy inside a warehouse, "Oh yeah, way too big to be anyone else." The Soldier almost seemed bored, most likely due to having to deal with the zombie on a regular basis.

"All units in position sir," reported another soldier from a console to the left of the leader.

"Get his attention," was the man's only order. Two soldiers outside the tank crept up to a nearby set of crates, one was holding a rocket launcher. Lining up a shot, the soldier fired a rocket at Grundy. Grundy did not appreciate being shot at and charged the incoming missile. Grundy and the rocket made contact and a large explosion erupted from the projectile. There was no sign of Grundy, only a large crater, smoke, and fire. An army jeep came rolling up, the leader had taken the time to investigate the remains himself. The leader exited the vehicle and approached a soldier that was looking into the fire and rubble.

"Got him, sir," reported the soldier standing at attention. The squad leader did not look so convinced.

"I've heard it before; search the rubble, show me a body," ordered the commander. The soldier stood at attention at this.

"You heard him; let's start digging-woah!" exclaimed the soldier as the ground beneath him and a few other cracked and began to rise. Beneath a large boulder, Grundy stood up looking very pissed off for being shot by a rocket. Grundy glared at the military personnel.

"Leave Grundy alone," snarled the walking Zombie as he threw the boulder he was holding at a jeep, causing it to explode on impact. Several soldiers ran to find cover from the debris and fire.

"Open Fire!" yelled the leader as he went to find cover himself. The soldiers followed the order and began to shoot Grundy. Grundy roared at the soldiers, the bullets bouncing off his pale skin, but still enough to cause Grundy to raise his arms to shield his face. Taking a step back, Grundy bent down and grabbed some of the road beneath him and hurled several chunks of rock at the soldiers, some pieces slamming into several vehicles and tanks. Grundy leapt up into the air and crashed down onto the barrel of a tank, narrowly dodging a blast from a tank to his left. Grundy then grabbed both tanks and lifted them into the air and slammed them into each other. He threw both vehicles into a building.

He then jumped into the air and crashed down near several soldiers, causing them to be thrown in the air. A few tried shooting Grundy with their assault rifles, but Grundy just charged past them and punched a tank away with his bare hand. He then grabbed another tank and lifted it into the air, ripping it in half above his head. A tank barrel began to charge up as the gunner tried to shoot Grundy, but Grundy charged forward and flipped the large vehicle into a building.

"Grundy told stupid soldiers to stay away," snarled Grundy as he glared at the leader who was standing calmly watching the fight rage on, "But soldiers still come." A jeep was tossed by Grundy which landed near the leader, but he was not worried about getting hit. Grundy grabbed the ground beneath him and lifted a huge chunk of rock above his head ready to toss it at the soldiers. "NOW GRUNDY CRUSH!" Grundy roared at the soldiers. Before he could the chunk of road, a tank had charged up its barrel and fired a huge beam of energy at Grundy. The beam slammed into the zombie, causing him to roar in pain and be thrown back a few feet. The chunk of rock he was previously holding crashed down on top of him.

The tank that fired rolled up so that it was closer and allow the drivers to see their target. The chunk suddenly split in half and both halves flew into the air as Grundy stood up and roared the vehicle. Before he could attack, he was shot again by the same tank, this time he used his arms to shield his face. Another tank joined in and fired at Grundy, causing the zombie to be thrown back, closer to the waterfront. Grundy flew through some crates till he slammed back down the ground, howling in pain as the beams of energy were still on him. Grundy was losing consciousness as the energy was wearing him down. He then fell onto his chest exhausted as the energy overloaded his nerves.

"He's finished; get the cage," ordered the leader. A large vehicle came rolling up, a crane sat on the back, carrying what could be described as a safe with metal bars underneath it. The bars retracted and the cage was positioned above Grundy. Before it could be lowered onto the passive zombie, a geyser of water shot into the air then was followed by a huge monster, similar to what could be the Lochness Monster. The beast roared at the soldiers, prompting them into firing at it. The beast glared down at the men, it;s frill folding back to reveal a very unexpected guest; Aquaman. He raised his hook into the air and he jumped down to the dock where the soldiers were firing and he sliced a machine gun placed on top of a tank in half with his hook. He then grabbed the tank barrel that was firing at Grundy and ripped it off with little effort. He then swung the top half of the tank into the other tank which was still firing at Grundy, causing both pieces to explode. The monster from earlier slithered over to Aquaman and lowered its head to allow Aquaman to ride it. It pulled back but stopped just in front of Grundy.

"Do you want to live; come with me," it was less of a question and more of a demand from Aquaman. Grundy thought about it for a moment but decided to go with his new buddy to escape the military. Grundy climbed onto the back of the serpent and he and Aquaman escaped a moment later. The leader of the military group narrowed his eyes into a glare as he watched his quarry get away.

* * *

 _ **ONE HOUR LATER...**_

The military was still cleaning up what was left of the tanks, vehicles, buildings and whatever else was damaged during the fight against Grundy. A few soldiers were moving the remains of a tank via a crane and some cables. One soldier was overseeing the removal, guiding the crane operator as he raised the tank into the air. While in the air, the cables that were used to hold the tank in the air began to break till the cable snapped. The soldier underneath had no time to react, and shield himself from the impact, but the impact never came. Risking the chance to look up, he saw that Superman had caught the tank was lifting it into the air till he set it down on a large flatbed nearby.

"Looked like you needed a hand," explained Superman for his intervention. The leader had come over to Superman to greet him, but the scowl on his face was far from welcoming.

"I've had more than enough help from your kind for one day thanks," retorted the leader. Wonderwoman and Hawkgirl had landed nearby to hear the remark. Before Wonder Woman could question as to why a familiar deep rumble of a motorcycle drew their attention. A silver demonic chopper came rolling up, a young man about a little over twenty stepped off wearing sunglasses (which was odd considering it was night time) and walked casually over to the formed group. To the league, he was known as Jason Leverage, but to anyone else, he was known as the infamous Ghost Rider.

"Is that supposed to mean something," asked Jason as he looked at the leader.

"My men had Grundy well in hand until your friend showed up," seethed the leader, this reveal caused Jason to raise an eyebrow at this.

"What friend?" asked Hawkgirl as she was not the only one confused at the leader's implication, "No one in the Justice League would-"

"Don't tell me what happened I was here," cut off the leader he then began to recount the events that just occurred, "He wrecked our tanks, grabbed Grundy and then hightailed it on the back of the flippin' Loch Ness Monster."

"Who?" asked Jason.

"Aquaman," answered the leader as he glared at the young man. "And why do you care, last time I checked, the League doesn't have punk biker's." Jason's head then burst into blue flames revealing him to be the Ghost Rider. The Rider walked over to the leader and leaned over to tell the leader something.

 **"Well now you know,"** was the only sentence the Rider said as it leaned back and changed back to Jason. Superman, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Jason began to leave when a Javelin landed nearby. Jason rolled his bike onto the aircraft and the aircraft itself lifted into the air before taking off towards the open ocean of the Atlantic. Inside the Javelin, the four leaguers were having a mini conversation as to Aquaman's purpose for attacking.

"We can't just assume that he's gone bad," argued Wonder Woman as she tried to find a reason behind Aquaman's actions, "Aquaman helped save the world, remember?"

"He helped save Atlantis. He couldn't care less about the world," retorted Hawkgirl as she was briefed about the League's last encounter with Aquaman.

"It doesn't make sense to jump to either conclusion," said Superman entering the conversation. Jason nodded as that was correct; the league does not have all the facts yet.

"I'm with Superman on this one," commented Jason as he piloted the Javelin to Atlantis, "From your description of Aquaman, it sounds like he doesn't do anything without a reason and if he was willing to come to the surface to 'rescue' Grundy; then something deeper is going on here, we just can't see it." Superman nodded in agreement, but Hawkgirl decided to remark about Jason's none committedness.

"You ever get chafed for straddling the fence?" asked Hawkgirl as she looked at Jason. His only response was to look at her blankly, till Wonder Woman interrupted their miniature argument. In the distance there was a cruise ship being attacked by a large monster with dozens of tentacles; smashing holes into the hull and crushing the upper deck. Jason piloted the Javelin towards the monster, stopping and hovering a good distance from the monster to avoid getting caught in one of the thrashing tentacles. Jason pressed a button that opened up the landing ramp, allowing Superman, Diana, and, Hawkgirl out so that they could deal with the monster while Jason drew its attention.

"Care to weigh in on the Aquaman question now?" asked Hawkgirl as she, Superman, and Diana flew off to engage the monster.

"I'll get back to you on that," responded Superman as he flew from the Javelin. He flew towards a tentacle that was about to crush some innocent people on the ship's deck and punched it away as hard as he could. Another tentacle came up from behind him but before the tentacle can do any harm, a stream of blue fire turned the tentacle to ash. Following the source, Superman saw that it was Jason, or the Ghost Rider in his current form, riding his HellDragon. That's when another tentacle wrapped around Superman and started shocking him. Superman grunted in pain till he used his heat vision to slice a part of the tentacle off and free himself. When he was free, he groaned slightly and looked at his chest. There was a cut across his chest that brought up an unfamiliar feeling; pain.

"Ow," was all Superman said as he checked the wound. His attention was drawn back to the current situation when he saw Diana being wrapped by a tentacle. He tried to fly in and help his teammate but a tentacle batted him away where he flew into the ocean. Hawkgirl was using her mace very effectively, bashing several tentacles with it till she flew up above the monster, swinging her mace around till she was caught by another tentacle, causing her to drop her mace. The monster then began to pull her down to the water. Diana was trying her best to escape.

"Hera, give me strength," said Diana, a sentence she regularly said in combat.

"Do you have to say that all the time?" asked Hawkgirl as she was now waist deep in the water. Diana was on the verge of breaking free when a familiar roar drew her attention. Looking up, she saw the Ghost Rider jump off the HellDragon and form its scythe. Dropping down, the Ghost Rider sliced the tentacle in half before landing on another tentacle near Hawkgirl and slicing her free. Before the Rider could do any more assistance, a tentacle wrapped around him and yanked him quickly under water. The flames around the Rider went out for a moment, Jason coming around to see a massive monster with a gaping maw full of razor sharp teeth snarling at him underwater. Jason attempted to get free using his augmented strength, but the monster began to squeeze it's tentacle, crushing the air from his lungs. Jason began losing consciousness and he went limp. The monster roared in satisfaction, or that was until Jason's eyes shot open.

 **"Surprise!"** snarled the Rider as his eyes glowed a bright blue. The monster seemed to do a double take at this. The Rider then flexed his arms, easily breaking free from the tentacle, his skull burst into flames creating several air bubbles that rose to the surface. The Rider cackled loudly underwater, and swam towards the monster's face and grabbed ahold of it. He snarled and poured his hellfire into the massive creature. The monster howled in agony as its flesh began to burn away. Above the surface of the water, Superman had returned to the fight with Hawkgirl's mace; the three Leaguers were about to go rescue Jason when the saw the tentacles began to thrash violently while beginning to turn charcoal then into ash. Within seconds the tentacles burned away, and some bubbling followed underwater. Superman, Hawkgirl, and Diana flew down to the water, when Jason broke the surface, coughing up some water and putting his sunglasses on. Diana flew down to Jason and grabbed his hand.

"After we're done, we're going to have a long chat with whoever is responsible for this," muttered Jason as Diana flew him up to the deck of the ship and put him down. Jason was soaked from head to toe. With a quick burst of fire, the water was evaporated.

"What happened to the creature?" asked Diana as she looked around in the water. The only that was visibly present was the ashes and some blood in the water.

"My fault sorry," answered Jason as he raised a hand to indicate that it was him. Superman just looked out into the ocean, scanning it for any other monsters like this.

"Could it be that Aquaman is-" began Diana, but Jason was quick to relieve their suspicions.

"Innocent; while I was in the Rider form, I tried to see who was responsible for this thing. I got something and it definitely wasn't Aquaman," reassured Jason as he explained his reasoning. "But still, we should head to Atlantis to find out more about this monster and Aquaman's actions."

Superman, Diana, and Hawkgirl nodded in agreement while the HellDragon flew down to the side of the ship, turning back into Jason's Javelin, and the three were off to Atlantis for some answers. The Javelin took off and began to descend into the water, Jason following the directions given to him by Superman. A minute later, the four were pulling up to the lost city and heading straight for the castle.

* * *

 _ **Atlantian Royal Palace**_

Inside the castle; Jason, Diana, Superman, and Hawkgirl headed to the throne room, where Aquaman should have been, but was not. However, his wife was there to greet them.

"My friends, welcome back to Atlantis," greeted Aquaman's wife. She walked down the steps to better talk with the four.

"Thank you, your highness," greeted Superman. He, Diana, Hawkgirl, and Jason were standing by each other.

"We have come to speak with your husband; Aquaman," inferred Jason as he stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but Arthur is not here at the moment. May I ask why is it that you wish to speak with him?" asked Mera as she was slightly concerned about the wellbeing of her husband.

"As of recently, Aquaman was reported seen in the escape of a known criminal; Solomon Grundy. He assisted in his escape, we only want to know what his reasons are for this action," explained Jason, as he took off his sunglasses.

"I do not his reasons for such a claim, but I do know that my husband would never do anything that would warrant suspicion," answered Mera as she explained her reasoning.

"Even having one of his pets attack an ocean cruiser?" asked Hawkgirl sarcastically. This caused Mera to frown and narrow her eyes.

"Hawkgirl," warned Jason as he placed a hand on her shoulder to tell her that was a bad move. Hawkgirl shrugged it off but remained quiet for better reasons.

"Do you know of where we could find Arthur?" asked Diana as she picked up the situation. Mera's frown lightened for a moment.

"I remember him speaking about going to speak with a 'Doctor Fate', I believe his name was, he said he would be gone for some time," answered Mera. Jason, Superman, Diana, and Hawkgirl nodded thanks before leaving.

* * *

 _ **Javelin**_

"That went well," said Superman as he was changing shirts since his was still torn from the attack from the monster. Jason was piloting the Javelin with Diana, Hawkgirl was sitting in one of the chairs in the back.

"Did you honestly expect her to confess to an act of war?" questioned Hawkgirl sarcastically, gaining an eye roll from Jason and a scowl from Diana.

"There was no need for you to be rude, she is royalty," Diana frowned at Hawkgirl, she knew better than to start a fight just for the sake of one.

"Standard interrogation technique. I was Bad Cop," brushed off Hawkgirl like her actions were nothing. Jason rolled his eyes and turned back to piloting.

"You're always Bad Cop," commented Superman as he walked back to the front of the Javelin, a new shirt in hand. Jason could only nod in agreement; despite knowing Hawkgirl for little over two months since he joined the League, he could definitely tell that she was a person that went by punch first, ask questions never.

"Why play against type? Anyway, we got a name out of her," brushed off Hawkgirl as if it were nothing.

"Which brings a new question," added Jason as he piloted the Javelin, "Aquaman and Dr. Fate?" Jason knew of both heroes from the files on board the watchtower, but the odds of them crossing paths was highly unlikely given Aquaman is not fond of the surface and Dr. Fate does not normally leave his tower.

"Dr. Fate is some sort of Mystic, isn't he?" asked Diana as she has only heard of Fate from the files and the rest of the League.

"That's right, and only magic could have hurt me like this," confirmed Superman while gesturing to the scar across his chest. "But I'm still on the fence about Aquaman." Hawkgirl frowned slightly but that was the only change in her expression. Jason saw this out of the corner of his eye but made no move to indicate that he did. The trip to Dr. Fate's home was pretty tense given that Jason was certain that Fate and Aquaman were innocent and that Hawkgirl was still looking for a fight. In a thick forest, a large stone tower could be seen, one would not have given it a second glance at first thinking it was abandoned and that it was built as a sort of watchtower for a castle or something. But the four Leaguers knew better and were waiting outside the tower for some sort of welcome or sign that Dr. Fate knew of their presence.

twenty minutes had passed and no sign or action was met by the League. "No door?" asked Diana as she looked around for some entrance. Jason was also wondering how the Doc left and entered the tower. His patience was nearing its end and he folded his arms, looking up at the tower. Deciding on a different approach Superman walked up to the tower.

"Fate!" yelled Superman as he tried to get the Doc's attention. Jason began to tap his fingers against his folded arms, getting annoyed as it is.

"Nobody home," offered Hawkgirl who tried to give a reason as to why no one was answering. Jason walked up to the tower.

"We didn't come out here just to let a stone wall stop us," muttered Jason as he formed his scythe in the air. The blade rippled with blue flames. He lifted it above his head and swung it down into the side of the tower, the blade slicing through whatever magical shielding like butter. Jason then ripped the scythe out and pulled out several chunks of the wall. The entrance revealed a much larger interior; a series of staircases, and energy coursing around the inside of the tower like the universe itself.

"Impressive use of space," commented Diana as she saw the inside of the Tower. Jason nodded in agreement, but then again, this was magic they were dealing with. Jason led Superman, Diana, and Hawkgirl through the entrance he created and up a flight of stairs. His eyes glowing blue, Jason had the ability to track down anyone with a criminal history.

"This way," said Jason as he walked up a flight of stairs, one leading to a large portal. Walking to the portal, Jason began to hear a sort of chant and the howl of Grundy. He then picked up the pace, the others following behind. Upon passing through, he saw Doctor Fate, his wife, Aquaman, and Grundy on a large tower with three large pillars, wind blowing all around them, and Fate reciting the same sentence: "SO FATE DEMANDS!"

"Not on our watch!" snarled Jason as he turned into the Rider and charging forward with Diana, Superman, and Hawkgirl taking flight. Jason was running at full speed towards the four people. Fate's Wife, Inza shot a stream of magic at Jason, but Jason swung his scythe, deflecting the magic. She then created a large shield around herself, her husband, and Aquaman, and Grundy. Jason leaped into the air slammed the blade of the scythe into the shield, the shield cracked where his blade made contact. Diana tried to break the shield herself but was sent flying back into one of the towers and to the ground. She pushed herself to her hands, only to see that she accidentally tripped a spell that bound her in several ropes. Superman flew down to try and free her. Hawkgirl saw this and turned her attention to the dome the Ghost Rider was currently hacking his way into with his Scythe. The Rider snarled and he pushed the blade further and further into the shield. Hawkgirl ran to where the shield was being projected by Inza and slammed her mace into it, causing a jolt of energy that sent Inza to the ground unconscious. The Rider roared as the shield began to break apart and he shattered it with his scythe. He then glared up at Fate, Hawkgirl also forming up with the Rider. Fate tried to stop them by shooting a beam of energy from his eyes, but the beam was deflected by Hawkgirl, giving the Rider an opening. The Rider took a deep breath in and sent a stream of his hellfire right at Fate. The stream knocked Fate away, severing the spell. Aquaman and Grundy seemed pretty angry.

"Do you realize what you've done?!" demanded a very angry Aquaman. "Leave here! Now!" The Rider only scoffed in response.

 **"You may be a king, but you're not my king, and we aren't leaving without Grundy or an explanation to what the hell is going on."** snarled the Rider as he hefted his Scythe challengingly.

"You've ruined everything!" shouted Fate as he came walking back. "Aquaman, stop them. I'll try to improvise something, but I must be allowed to concentrate!" Grundy, however, was also just as pissed as Aquaman.

"Go away! Superman always takes everything from Grundy, but not this time." With that Grundy tackled Superman, knocking Hawkgirl away. Diana was distracted for a second, allowing Aquaman to attack. Following the force of his attack, Diana flipped Aquaman over her so she could flip back to her feet. The Rider glared at everything that was going, though was brought out of his mild glare when he was shot by Inza since she regained consciousness a second ago. The flames around the Rider began to change color, a voice was heard in the back of Jason's mind. Telling him to end it all.

"Too much noise-" Before Fate could finish the Rider roared at the top of its not existent lungs.

 **"ENOUGH!"** the Rider bellowed and slammed the end of his Scythe into the ground. Instead of his new blue flames since Jason now had full control over the Rider, the flames were now a mix of both orange and blue. From the base of the scythe, a huge orb of fire erupted beneath him, expanding around him. Fate was the first caught in the fire, sending him flying into a pillar. Hawkgirl being the second closest was also knocked back. Inza, Aquaman, and Diana were blown back by the fire, and Superman and Grundy were blown back a little but kept the footing. A huge cloud of smoke obscured the Rider from everyone's sight, that was until the smoke cleared up and the Rider was seen standing in the center, huffing from the release of power and from anger. The Rider glared at Fate who was on his back, sitting up from the force of the fire that knocked him back.

 **"You,"** The Rider pointed at Fate, **"Talk, now."**

Before Fate could answer, a huge flash of light erupted from the sky above them. A sort of portal could be seen, revealing a massive monster with a skull-like appearance and had tentacles from the bottom. It snarled and looked down on the group of people.

"We were trying to prevent that," was all Fate said as he looked up at the creature.

 **"Great."**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **And done, been a long as time since I last posted but I am keeping up with the story, it's just hard to do so with exams, relatives coming for the holidays and a bunch of other stuff going on. I will be taking ideas for future chapters from the readers. Leave a review for this chapter below and I will get to you all later.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Terror Beyond Part 2

**Alrighty, part 2 of The Terror Beyond. I will say this, I am having fun writing this and I will be including some moments from the Ghost Rider movie. I am also open to suggestion for future chapters. Also, ONE HUNDRED FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! INCREDIBLE! Thank you all for the support! Also, for some of you readers who think I was wrong when Mephisto said Jason was one of his most effective Rider's, I meant in terms of taking on bad guys and winning but not killing, like with the Justice Lords, they are the Justice Leagues counterparts and as such, the amount of individuals capable of taking out five of the seven Leaguers can be counted on one hand. So making it into that category is an accomplishment in itself. Anyway, I was thinking a bit further ahead to the point in the three-part episode starcrossed. I know some of you are kinda mad at me for always interrupting the Rider before he gets to the kill, well I will say in that episode, a lot of birds a gonna get fried, excluding Hawkgirl cause I want to include her in future chapters. Okay, enough talking, the Rider is gonna get annoyed.**

 **Disclaimer: all characters and events are reserved by Marvel and whoever owns Justice League and Justice League Unlimited.**

* * *

 _ **Fate's Tower**_

Things went from bad to worse when the League first arrived at the tower. Fighting against Doctor Fate, Grundy, and Aquaman had slightly drained the four Leaguers but that was only slightly. Now they were all staring down a massive demon? Monster? God? Superman, Diana, and the Ghost Rider weren't quite sure. The monster may not have done anything, yet, but that did not seem to stop Grundy who took the intruder as a threat. In the sense, he wasn't wrong.

"Worm face tries to attack Grundy's friends. GRUNDY CRUSH!" Grundy growled as he began to walk forward and attack the intruder. He was stopped by Aquaman who had run in front of him.

"Stay back, all of you. Everything is in the hands of Fate now," Aquaman pushed Grundy aside, not to knock him over but to allow Fate to fly up to confront the attacker. Chanting a short spell, Fate shot a beam of energy right at the forehead of the monster. The beam seemed to have some effect but the monster turned the tide and shot a beam of its own energy and canceled out Fate's power. Soon the beam that the monster shot struck Fate in the chest and caused electricity to crackle across the sorcerer. Fate cried in pain as the power of the monster overturned his.

 **"My turn,"** The Ghost Rider snarled and ran forward, its scythe in hand. The Rider swung a wide blow at the monster, sending a wave of fire right at it. The wave struck the monster in the face, causing its beam to falter. The Rider jumped into the air so that it was right next to Fate. Once he was next to him, the Rider held out its weapon for Fate to grab a hold of. Fate began to chant a new spell, the blade of the scythe began to glow as the Rider's blue hellfire was combined with Fates' magic. The Rider began to recite the same chant with Fate, the stream of hellfire and magic overloading the monster till it roared in pain, the hellfire covering the monsters portal and forcefully closing it.

With the portal closed, the Rider fell down to the ground but landed gracefully while Fate hovered down to meet up with the others. Fate leaned on the Rider for a second as he caught his breath, being forced to use an incantation while under a lot of mental stress from earlier took a lot out of him. Once Fate had a minute or so he stood up, the Rider made his scythe disappear so as to not hurt anyone, but since the fight had taken its' toll, even on him, he changed back to Jason, careful to reform his sunglasses.

"How could you possibly know that incantation?" asked Fate while looking at Jason. Jason merely shrugged.

"Rider did, I had no clue what it meant," replied Jason as he looked at the sorcerer.

"Is it over?" asked Aquaman, right after Jason.

"No, only a beginning." answered Fate, "It will rest, then attack again. We mus complete the original spell." Inza then stepped towards her husband.

"You don't have the strength." said Inza.

"Nor do I have a choice."

Seeing that they were getting more questions than answers, Superman stepped forward.

"What is going on here?" requested the man of steel. "What was that thing?"

"There's no time." interjected Aquaman. But Wonder Woman and Jason were not gonna have any of that.

"Then make time." demanded Wonder Woman.

"Or maybe because you're afraid cause there's no water here." added Jason while folding his arms. Much to his surprise and the surprise of the rest of the League, Hawkgirl spoke up.

"We're not gonna fight again are we?" asked Hawkgirl. Fate nodded.

"No, we aren't. I'll show you what you wish to know." With that, Fate clapped his hands together and created a cloud of violet smoke. The smoke rose into the air and began to create some images. One of which was a city that was floating on the ocean.

"Pretty." breathed Grundy as he saw the city.

"Where is that?" asked Superman as he did not recognize the city.

"It's Atlantis thousands of years before it sank beneath the waves." explained Aquaman. Jason had to give the Atlantians credit for architecture. "In those days Atlantis was ruled by Sorcerer Kings."

"And fortunately so," added Fate, "For Atlantis, along with most of the ancient world, found itself under attack by extradimensional beings called "The Old Ones." The images changed to that of the city being attacked by enormous monsters. But it wasn't the monsters that drew Jason's attention, but rather the name.

"That name sounds familiar." muttered Jason, summoning the Rider's journal, he flipped to the very beginning, stopping on the same image of the Skull monster with the tentacles. "Ixthultu?" spoke Jason as he read the name. Aquaman and Fate then looked at Jason for a moment. "What?"

"How do you know that name?" asked Fate as he stopped the images for a second. Jason did not answer but handed Fate the journal.

"There's a brief mention of this Ixthultu, in the Ghost Rider's journal. Something tells me he was somehow involved in this whole thing."

"And you would be correct," answered Aquaman. "He gambled that the Old Ones could be stopped, but not alone." The images changed to Poseidon meeting up with a warrior whose skull was bathed in amber fire. The two shook hands, then gathered some power together. "Poseidon and the Ghost Rider gathered nearly all of the ambient mystical energy on earth. The forged it into two weapons. The Trident of Atlantis, and the Ghost Rider's Hellfire. Together, served to banish the Old Ones from our realm." The images changed to show the Rider picking up a long sword, the blade becoming bathed in flames, changing into an orange and black sword with a skull near the base of the hilt. (Think the Dota 2 Demon edge). The Rider swung his blade in a wide arch, a wave of fire erupted and slammed into one of the monsters that were attacking Atlantis, Poseidon raised his trident and fired a ray of energy from it to disintegrate another one. The two then faced Ixthultu, raising their respective weapons, they both fired a stream of energy at Ixthultu, the collective energy was enough to banish the monster.

"But the price was high for both of them," continued Fate, "Poseidon knew that the same mystic energy he and the Rider used to defeat the old ones also powered the spells that prevented Atlantis from sinking beneath the ocean. As for the Rider, he knew that he had to take some of Gods power to save the world, as well as Satan's power. So in order to pay his debt, the Ghost Rider became a wandering spirit, bringing vengeance wherever he wandered, working forever for the devil, till at last, he went mad and became the violent monster that he is. They had saved the world, but both faced a specific doom of their own. Atlantis doomed to forever rest at the bottom of the sea, and the Ghost Rider forever drove to quench his unrestrained hunger for vengeance."

"Now they old ones seek to return to our world," concluded Fate, the images disappearing and the smoke as well, "Already, fissures have appeared, allowing creatures from their world to gain entrance into ours."

Jason looked utterly surprised to hear that the Rider had a history with Atlantis. He turned to Aquaman for a second. "Sorry about what I said before, I just never realized the history of your ancestors and the line of Ghost Riders."

"Your apology is accepted," answered Aquaman. "However, when you interrupted, we were helping Fate cast a spell to bar their way."

"And now we must complete the ceremony." added Fate. Fate perked up at the thought of possibly regaining his soul. Jason noticed the perk up in Grundy's behavior.

"I won't let you torture Grundy again." Stated Diana as she put herself in front of Grundy. Grundy's face fell slightly. However, Hawkgirl had a slightly different idea.

"It's not exactly torture, Diana," explained Hawkgirl, "More like... sacrifice."

"How come you know so much about this?" asked Superman as he stepped up.

"My people once worshiped Ixthultu."

"How does that work?" asked Jason.

"The old ones are an evil not bound by your understanding of geography." explained Fate.

"In return for his favors, my ancestors made offerings to him."

"I can't believe anyone would cooperate with that...thing." began Aquaman as he was slightly surprised to hear this as much as Diana, and Superman were surprised.

"To be fair, I made a deal with the devil. Sold my soul to help save my sister from a life of being handicapped." interjected Jason, "But then I made another deal to get my soul back and have full control over the Rider." Diana nodded that Jason made two deals with Mephisto.

"It was thousands of years ago. We were still a primitive culture." defended Hawkgirl as she looked down for a moment.

"With your knowledge, perhaps you can help with the ceremony." concluded Fate. Superman, however, did not really like the idea of sacrifice.

"Forget the ceremony. We're not sacrificing Grundy or anybody else." stated Superman.

"Grundy volunteered." countered Aquaman.

"I'm not sure he's competent to volunteer." retorted Superman, "Does he even understand what you're asking of him?"

"Grundy understands." began Grundy, "Grundy helps magician, then magician help Grundy."

"I agree with Superman. There has to be another way." conquered Diana as she stepped forward.

"There is," answered Hawkgirl while raising her mace. Jason agreed with what she had in mind.

"Better to take out the source of the problem then just put it off for a later date." agreed Jason. "We go to Ixthultu's dimension and we kick his slimy-"

"Bird Nose and Matchstick is right. Fight, not hide." agreed Grundy, clenching his right fist.

"No. We should stick to our original plan." disagreed Aquaman. Jason, however, shook his head.

"It will work only for a period of time, not a permanent solution. If it were the case, then none of us would be here." countered Jason.

"I agree with the Rider. This may be better," concurred Fate, "It's more likely to work than simply recasting a broken spell."

"It's a fool's errand," retorted Aquaman, "I joined with you to protect Atlantis."

"But you will still be doing that." interjected Jason. "You'll just be taking a more proactive approach." Aquaman thought about what he could say to convince Aquaman to help them. "Okay, you don't have to directly help us, but you can help by making sure any monsters that get through one of these fissures Fate talked about are beat or turned back to their dimension. Given your people's history with Ixthultu, I would hazard a guess he might target Atlantis first rather than the rest of the world. It was Poseidon's and the Rider's powers that banished him all those years ago, so this could be personally."

Aquaman looked away for a moment before turning back to Jason. "You make a compelling argument. Very well, I'll help act as border patrol." With that, he began to leave.

"We need his power," began Fate, but Jason raised a hand.

"It was the combined power of both his trident and my hellfire that can take on these monsters. But I can go against these monsters just fine on my own," explained Jason, "Half is better than none."

"Very well," answered Fate, he raised a hand towards Aquaman, who had picked up his fallen Trident, "A spell to return you home." His hand glowed with gold and violet energy and a beam shot out to Aquaman, who was teleported away in a second. Once Aquaman was gone, Fate turned to his wife.

"Inza, I must ask you-"

"To remain here as you anchor so you can find your way back." finished Inza as she guessed what Fate was going to ask.

"Prepare yourselves." began Fate, he then created a golden ankh that transported himself, Grundy and the Leaguers to Ixthultu's dimension. In the dimension, it looked as if it were some sort of nightmare, the sky and ground barely looked conceivable.

"This place is giving me a headache." muttered Jason as he rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up before setting them back in place.

"I always thought it was a fable to scare children." murmured Hawkgirl as she looked around the dimension.

"I'll take point." Said, Superman, as he flew up into the air.

"No! Keep down!" ordered Fate as he sent a beam of energy after Superman. The beam wrapped around Supermans' waist and pulled him back down to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" asked Superman once he was back on the ground.

"In this real, ground and sky are not always parallel." explained Fate. "If you are separated you could become hopelessly lost." Jason looked around and could see how that would work.

"Okay, so most laws of physics are out the window here." surmised Jason as he pulled out his chain and extended it. He then wrapped it around his shoulder going across his chest to his opposite him before going back to the shoulder. "Lets' get moving. The end of the world isn't gonna wait." Fate nodded and began to lead the League and Grundy to Ixthultu's location. As they were walking across a narrow stretch, Superman took the time to ask a few question to Hawkgirl about how Ixthultu used to be worshiped by the Thanagarians.

"I still don't see how your people could have fallen under the sway of a creature like Ixthultu." began Superman as he spoke with Hawkgirl.

"Thanagar was a harsh world in those days." explained Hawkgirl. "Ixthultu gave us agriculture, Mathematics, philosophy. The foundations of our entire culture." Jason nodded as he could how her people would worship Ixthultu.

"Now I understand why." said Jason as he entered the conversation. "Ixthultu basically gave you the means to provide for yourselves. But what changed?"

"You stopped believing in him." agreed Diana. Hawkgirl looked at her for a second before looking back to the road ahead.

"Yes." answered Hawkgirl. "Modern Thanagarians bow down to no higher power." Jason hung back till he was beside Grundy, he had heard the conversation but chose not to include himself.

"Explains a lot don't it?" Jason whispered to Grundy. Grundy nodded as he fought against Hawkgirl and even though he did not know her personally, even he could see that she was slightly rebellious, not afraid to voice her own opinion. Soon the group came upon a narrow canyon.

"I sense that we are very near our goal." informed Fate as he continued to walk forward. But he stopped in his tracks when the walls on either side broke apart to reveal several monsters. Ones that had were gray, had no head, large bodies, arms, legs, and hands. In the monsters hands were a pair of mouths with irregular teeth. Several more came out of the ground. Once out of the ground, the monsters held out their hands and a horrendous shriek erupted from the mouths. There was enough force behind the shriek to cause the ground to shatter heading right for the group. At the last second, Fate was able to create a shield to protect them while the League stood back-to-back staring down several monsters that had surrounded them.

More monsters joined in on the sonic attack and continued to try and break the shield. Fate was able to hold, but barely. However, several monsters had actually been under the shield dome, grabbing a hold of Fate's legs and attempted to pull him down. The ground itself was not actually stone, but some kind of flesh. The monsters the grabbed Fate began to pull him down, causing him to drop the shield. Moving as fast as possible, Hawkgirl and Diana grabbed Fate by his shoulders and attempted to pull him free. This did not stop the horrendous shriek from the monsters to affect the group. Jason's hands shot to his ears as he tried to block out the noise, falling to his knees screaming pain from the noise.

Superman was able to withstand the sonic wave, but several monsters attacked him, sending him flying into Hawkgirl as she and Diana continued to try and free Fate. Without her help, Diana was left trying to keep Fate from being pulled under. Hawkgirl saw her mace right in front of her. She reached out to grab the handle, but a monster planted its foot on the shaft, raising its hands to send a sonic shriek right at her. Before it could do that, it was torn in half by Grundy who saw her get knocked down.

"Grundy hates stupid screaming men!" bellowed Grundy as he looked around to see more monsters attacking. Several monsters had gone after Jason, dog-piling him and beating him. Fate, who had been freed by Diana, cast a spell that sent an enormous volley of energy pulses towards a group of monsters, turning them into dust on impact.

Jason was now getting angry, seeing his friends fighting for their lives. The monsters that were dog piling continued to beat him, but the pain only added to an emotion he was familiar with: anger. Once monster that was on the top of the dog pile was suddenly impaled by Jasons' arm, Jason roared at the top of his lungs as his skull became engulfed in blue flames. A shot of fire was blasted out of the pile, followed by another in a different direction. The pile then exploded in a blue fireball as the Ghost Rider roared into the sky. The flames around his skull burning a bright blue. The Rider snarled at several monsters, pulling out his chain, he charged right at them, chain slicing through them like a hot knife through warm butter.

A monster had managed to sneak up behind the Rider, the Rider whipping around to take a sonic shriek point blank. **"Shut up!"** bellowed the Rider as he impaled his arm through the monster. Grundy seeing that his friends were about to be overrun, jumped up into the air to land on top of a large arch and grabbed a boulder that was on top. Lifting the boulder over his head, he hurled it down on top of several monsters that had been attacking the Ghost Rider and Hawkgirl. Seeing their enemies beat the looked up to see Grundy standing above them. This minor victory was short-lived as several monsters erupted from the ground around Grundy.

"Grundy knows how to crush lots of screaming men!" shouted Grundy as he raised his fists into the air. He swung them down onto the arch he had been standing on, causing a shockwave the knocked several dozens off the arch, also causing a chunk of the arch to break off and crush several monsters as well as cut off a few hundred from the League. Grundy was satisfied for a moment or at least until the arch he had been standing broke in half, causing him to fall as well.

Grundy yelled in surprise when he began to fall. The Ghost Rider pulled out his chain and ran over to the edge, swinging the chain above his head for a moment, he swung it down so it wrapped around Grundys' wrist. Grundy noticed the sudden stop and looked up to see the Ghost Rider pulling him back up. Hawkgirl had flown down to help get Grundy up and out of danger.

"Bird Nose and Matchstick helps Grundy? But Bird Nose, Matchstick, and their friends hate Grundy." asked Grundy confused at seeing two heroes go out and save him.

"Grundy help Bird Nose and Matchstick, and Bird Nose and Matchstick help Grundy, ok?" replied Hawkgirl as she continued to help Grundy up along with Ghost Rider. Once Grundy was back on the ground, Grundy untied the chain around his wrist.

 **"Bird Nose and Matchstick go help smash, Grundy want in?** asked Ghost Rider as he turned around and charged back into the fray. Hawkgirl was right behind him, Ghost Rider slicing through the monsters with ease and Hawkgirl crushed the ones he missed with her mace. Diana had swung her lasso around the wrists of one monster and swung it around to slam into a horde of monsters. Fate had begun to use another spell, this one had sent out a shockwave that destroyed several monsters, while Superman had charged forward and crushed the last monster.

"Everybody okay?" asked Superman looking around the group.

"Ok." answered Grundy.

"Fine." replied Hawkgirl.

"I am unharmed." confirmed Fate.

 **"Worse for wear."** answered the Ghost Rider, being the only one who got dog piled. Despite the beating, the Rider was far more resilient than most would guess. **"Let's move."** The Rider then changed back to Jason. He had a few tears in his jacket and clothing, but he was otherwise unharmed.

Superman nodded and he and Fate took the lead towards where ever Ixthultu waited for them. The group continued onward to Ixthultu, this time through a wider more exposed part of his dimension. As they walked, Hawkgirl and Diana began a sort of conversation.

"Let me ask you something. Do you really gain strength when you call on your gods?" asked Hawkgirl as she walked beside Diana. Diana looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Of course I do." answered Diana simply. "My beliefs sustain me."

Hawkgirl looked down for a moment. "That must be comforting." said Hawkgirl sadly as she continued to look down. Jason noticed this.

"There are times when faith is all we've got to rely on." began Jason as he walked beside Hawkgirl on hr right. "It doesn't hurt to put faith in something so you don't have to deal with something by yourself." The quiet moment was ended when a huge shadow passed overhead.

"Great Hera!" exclaimed Diana as she looked up to see a migration of monsters heading for something. Though these monsters were far larger than the ones they had just dealt with. Each one of them was heading for some sort of portal to their left.

"What _is_ that?" demanded Hawkgirl as she saw the portal for herself.

"One of the fissures Fate told us about." answered Jason as he looked down at the portal.

"Yes, it is the breach between this dimension and our own." confirmed Fate as he looked down at the portal. "My spell weakens. It is only a matter of time until it fails altogether."

"Then we draw a line in the sand a hold them off." concluded Jason as he stepped forward. "Superman, you wanna lead the charge?"

"Not all of us can go." cautioned Fate as he entered the conversation. "Superman, you and Wonder Woman halt their advance. The rest of us will take the battle to Ixthultu." With that, Fate created a golden bridge towards the portal. Diana and Superman looked over the bridge. "Stay on the path." They both nodded and began to run down the pathway towards the breach. On the other side of the breach, things were far worse.

* * *

 _ **Atlantis**_

Aquaman's forces were being decimated byIxthultu's forces. Battleships were being crushed by the giant monsters, his men barely able to hold back the coming forces of the extradimensional creatures. A squad of soldiers riding underwater jet skis fired at a monster that was crushing a battleship. The vessel did not last long as it was snapped in half by the creature. Aquaman could see this was a losing battle but he was far from giving up and retreating. Using his telepathic link to sea life, Aquaman summoned several hundred animals to assist him. The animals ranged from whales to sharks, a few smaller predatory fish, and many more animals. Riding the back of an orca whale, Aquaman fired his trident at the coming monsters, the beam slicing through their flesh. Suddenly, a few dozen tentacles slammed into the orca what, knocking Aquaman off, leaving him vulnerable to several monsters that began to swarm him.

* * *

With Fate, Grundy, Hawkgirl, and Jason, things were eerily quiet. Fate had led them to a large plain, one that was seemingly leading to nowhere. They had been treking for some time. After a few more paces, Fate stopped, raising his hand to let the others know to stop as well.

"Magician, why we stop?" asked Grundy as he looked around.

"He's here. I feel him." answered Fate as he looked around. Jason also did the same.

"I'm not sure if you can see that well with that helmet on but there's nothing." retorted Jason sounding mildly frustrated.

"No he is here, I am telling you I feel him."

"Well, you're wrong there's nothing here."

"This is the only place he could be."

"And I'm telling you, how can we be here with him, if he isn't even here!" stated Jason as he walked in front of the group spreading his arms to emphasize that no one is here. A bright light erupted behind Jason. He had to shield his eyes for a moment to allow them to adjust before he could see a massive skull monster, his eye sockets glowing and shining down on them. "Oh, that's how."

Jason turned back around see he could see the monster face to face, instead of over the shoulder.

"Be on your guard." warned Fate.

 _ **"Speak not until spoken to, dust molt."**_ rumbled Ixthultu as he leered down at the four.

"Did he just compare us to dirt?" asked Jason rhetorically. Several tentacles began to branch out towards them.

"He did, and that is just rude!" confirmed Hawkgirl as she raised her mace, which was crackling with energy. Jason slipped his chain back up his sleeve in favor for his Hellscythe. The blade erupted in blue flames as his eyes glowed blue.

 ** _"Wind molt, Fire spark, who are you?"_** Began Ixthultu as several tentacles with eyes on the ends came down to have a better look at her. Several tentacles also came down around Jason as well.

"Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl." answered Shayera.

"Ghost Rider." answered Jason as he held his scythe menacingly.

 _ **"You have the stench of the Thanagarians upon you."**_ Ixthultu then turned his tentacles over to Jason. _**And you have the stench of Zarathos upon you."**_

"Says the giant squid." quipped Hawkgirl, but for Jason, the new name caught him off guard.

"Wait, who is Zarathos?"

 _ **"Zarathos is the angel that assisted Poseidon in my imprisonment several thousand years ago. The spirit you know as the Spirit of Vengeance,"**_ answered Ixthultu. _**"As for Shayera Hol, she is definitely Thanagarian. I will speak to the Hawkgirl before I destroy her. As will, I with the Ghost Rider. You others hold no interest."**_ With that, the ground began to rumble ominously, then suddenly, several monsters erupted from a dozen sacks that roared at Grundy and Fate. A wave of slime coated Grundy when the monsters exploded from the sacks.

"Ugh! Grundy crush pimple man!" roared Grundy as he did not appreciate the slimming. Grundy then leaped at one of the monsters and began to punch him into the ground that was one of Ixthultu's larger tentacles. Fate had begun to use one of his spells, but a blast of energy slammed into him and sent him to the ground. The monster that attacked him was now floating overhead, ready to fire again at Fate. The monster that Grundy had been fighting was getting pummeled pretty bad, but when Grundy his right fist at it, the monster bit down on his arm. Grundy yelled in pain as its sharp teeth penetrated his skin.

"Hang on, Grundy, I've got him!" yelled Hawkgirl as she flew over to her temporary teammate. Before she could help, Ixthultu had sent several tentacles that grabbed Shayera's legs and wrists. Jason was also about to help Fate, but several tentacles grabbed a hold of him.

"Get Back Bird Nose! Matchstick!" shouted Grundy as he tried to reach for his friends, however, the monster he had been fighting grabbed him and suddenly pulled him down. With Jason and Shayera, they were both being held in front of Ixthultu, his glowing eyes shining down at them. At the breach, things were also beginning to look dire.

* * *

 ** _Breach_**

Superman was fighting against several dozen monsters, punching them away as he tried to limit the numbers from getting through the breach. He and Diana were holding the line incredibly well, but that would only last so long until more monsters would overrun them. They both backed each other, keeping an eye on each other, fighting for a common goal. They had beaten a swarm of monsters pretty quickly, but the ground below them erupted, more monsters began to attack. One such monster shot it's tongue at Diana, latching onto her arm and began to pull her towards the gaping maw. Superman tried to fly over to her and help, but a monster shot the man of steel with a blast of magic.

Superman was forced back, grunting in pain till the beam subsided. He glared at the monster responsible then fired his heat vision, blowing the monster to pieces. After a moment, he stopped the beam, seeing the monster on fire, he tried a new tactic.

"Let me put that out for you." offered Superman as he took a deep breath and used his super breath to blow away a swarm of monsters.

* * *

 ** _With Ixthultu_**

 ** _"Speak to me, child of Thanagar and host of Zarathos."_** demanded Ixthultu.

"I've got nothing, how about you?" answered Jason sarcastically.

"I have nothing to say." barked Shayera, "I've got a gesture for you, but my hands are tied."

"I'm with her." quipped Jason as he glared up at Ixthultu.

 _ **"How I've missed your people's spirit."**_

"We don't miss you!" began Shayera. "We outgrew you; thousands of years ago."

 _ **"I gave your people everything. Why did you forsake me?"**_

"I'm pretty sure they threw you out." remarked Jason, eliciting a smirk from Shayera. "What you offered was promising true, but what you asked in return was way too high a price."

 _ **"My tribute to them was equitable. I earned your faith."**_

"Really?" asked Shayera sarcastically. "What's a fair price for the souls of my ancestors?" That last sentence did not go unnoticed by Grundy.

"Snake face steals souls?" demanded Grundy after he tore the monster he had been fighting in half. He turned around to face Ixthultu. "Give Grundy back his soul, Snake Face, or Grundy crush!" Grundy raised his fists up at Ixthultu, but Ixthultu, did not hear him or did not acknowledge him. "You hear Grundy?! Give it back!" With that, Grundy jumped into the air, landing on a stray boulder that had been floating up in front of Ixthultu. Riding it up, Grundy soon came level with Ixthultu, Shayera, and Jason. Grundy then jumped off of the boulder and headed straight down towards Ixthultu. He landed on top of the interdimensional demon and began to punch his skull, which made up like, 90 percent of Ixthultus' body.

"Where is Grundy's soul, Snake Face?" demanded Grundy as he continued to beat the side ofIxthultu's skull. "Tell Grundy!" After several more blows, Grundy was able to tear open a whole in the side of the massive demon's skull. "Tell Grundy, or Grundy crush!" Grundy then leaped inside of Ixthultu and began to fall towards the lower part of Ixthultus' head. Once he landed, Grundy sprinted off in a random direction to continue his rampage.

* * *

 _ **Breach**_

Superman and Diana both looked up to see the monsters that had been attempting to invade Earth now retreating. Diana noticed something odd about their behavior.

"They aren't attacking." began Diana as she noticed the desperation of the monsters fleeing.

"No, they're running." concluded Superman as he looked at the breach. One monster had been attempting to escape as well, but it did not get far before it was sliced in half by Aquaman with his trident. Landing on a large boulder, Aquaman fired the trident at any monster he could, determined to take down as many as he could be they all escaped. Superman and Diana flew in to help Aquaman as he fought the retreating monsters. After a minute or so, Aquaman had a solution.

"I think I can seal the breach with the trident," informed Aquaman as he fired the great weapon at more monsters, "But I need something to plug the hole."

Superman did not really understand where they were supposed to get something big enough to seal the breach on short notice.

"But what's big enough to-" Superman stopped midsentence when a massive floating boulder came into view, "That could work." He and Diana then flew to the boulder and began to push it towards the breach. Using all their strength at their disposal, the pushed the massive rock towards the breach. The monsters in the way of the boulder flew away, while Aquaman jumped off his boulder, leaving the rock he was just on to be destroyed. After one strong shove, Superman and Diana pushed the boulder into the breach.

Aquaman was still falling but was saved by Diana who grabbed him under his arms and lifted him to the boulder that was now lodged in the breach. Raising his trident, Aquaman fired the weapons energy at the boulder, the power coursing over the boulder forcing it further into the breach before it was turned to slag and sealed the breach permanently.

"Let's find the others." suggested Superman as he and Diana, who was still carrying Aquaman, flew off to find Jason, Shayera, Fate, and Grundy.

* * *

 _ **With Ixthultu**_

Fate was getting beat pretty badly, the monster he had been fighting was proving more of a challenge than he realized. The monster raised it's limbs into the air, both severing off and morphed into smaller monsters that attacked Fate. Before one of the limbs could attack, Superman put himself in the way of one, which resulted in him getting tackled by it. The other attacked Diana, who had landed right after Superman and was more ready for the monster. Planting her heel on one of the monster's three legs, she ripped the limb off, but still had to deal with a thrashing monster.

"They're...strong." grunted Diana as she held off the creature. A small green circle was at the monsters center, which split open to reveal a fourth limb that tried to impale her. Aquaman who had been dropped off by Diana fired his hook at the monster currently attacking her and impaled it right in the center. The monster squeaked in pain. Aquaman then swung the monster around and slammed it into the ground in a slimy mess.

He retracted his hook and turned to see Fate, who had regained enough strength to re-engage the larger monster that had now regrown its' lost limbs.

"Begone!" roared Fate as he shot a blast of energy at the monster, causing it to explode violently. The explosion caused a huge gust of wind, that caught the League by surprise. But the surprises did not stop because Ixthultu was roaring in pain for some unexplained reason. Seeing the demon now losing his strength, Jason roared as he turned into the Ghost Rider, he opened his mouth and shot a stream of fire at the tentacles previously holding him. Once the tentacles had been severed he began to fall, reverting back to his human form. Shayera was also able to free herself, using her mace to cleave the tentacles holding off.

After a tense moment, Jason felt someone catch him. Looking at his savior, he saw that it was Diana who had saved him.

"Come on, we need to find Grundy!" explained Jason while pointing towards Ixthultu. Shayera had already taken the lead, Superman, Fate, and Aquaman followed behind Diana and Jason. Upon finding a way into Ixthultu, the League tracked down Grundy, who was laying on the ground, seemingly injured.

"Grundy!" exclaimed Shayera as she flew down to the zombie. Landing beside him, Shayera woke up Grundy.

"Grundy can't move." murmured Grundy as he looked up at Shayera. "Bird Nose and Matchstick get Grundy's soul for him?" Diana and Jason landed nearby, Jason running up to see Grundy injured,

"I'll be damned if we don't," promised Jason as he looked down at Grundy. "Bird Nose and I will finish what you started." Shayera nodded, Jason pulling out his scythe, changing into the Rider, he and the Thanagarian ran forward towards Ixthultu's source of power. The Ghost Rider leaping into the air and landing down on Ixthultu's core. Shayera, meanwhile, flew overhead.

 ** _"You will not do this thing, Shayera Hol of Thanagar"_** stated Ixthultu as he attempted one last time to stop his coming destruction. _**"Ixthultu still has faith in you."**_

The Rider and Shayera looked at each other for a moment, sharing a silent agreement. The Rider raised his weapon into the air, likewise, Shayera did the same.

 **"So does she."** stated the Rider, the blade of the scythe burst into flames brighter than before. Shayera let out a battle cry as she flew down, mace coming down. The Rider roared as he brought down his scythe, both weapons striking roughly the same area. The amount of energy that was within Ixthultu was enough to blow the Ghost Rider and Shayera across the inside of Ixthultu. With the energy now released, Ixthultu roared in agony as his power erupted in a huge flash before going out. The Rider pushed himself to his feet, as did Shayera.

"Bird-Nose...Matchstick." called out Grundy. The Rider changed back to Jason as he and Shayera ran back to Grundy who was not looking so good, even for a zombie.

"We're here big guy." said Jason as he and Shayera came to Grundy's side.

"Ahhh..." groaned Grundy as he looked up at his friends. "Grundy thinks he is going away now."

"No," gasped Shayera as she looked down at the former villain. "Just hang on." Diana who had been standing by to keep watch over Grundy attempted to comfort her friends, but a hand on her shoulder from Aquaman prevented her from going forward. The look on Aquaman's face said to let them be.

"Do you think Grundy's soul is waiting for him?" asked Grundy, looking at both Shayera and Jason. Jason looked at Shayera for a moment, Shayera did not believe in the afterlife, but after what happened today.

"Yes, it's waiting for you." answered Shayera as some tears began to stream down her cheeks. Jason stood up to place a hand on her shoulder.

"And I bet that it will welcome you back like old friends." added Jason, a tender smile on his lips. Despite the zombie being a villain, Grundy was actually pleasant to be around, even if it was for a short time and under dire circumstances.

"Then Grundy gets his reward." stated Grundy, looking at last at peace with his undead existence. After this last sentence, Grundy shut his eyes and fell limp. Seeing him depart his life, more tears began to roll down Shayera's cheeks, Jason kneeling down beside her and holding in a comforting hug.

* * *

 _ **Forest near Fate's tower**_

From the dimension, the six heroes returned to their realm, but not all of them left right away. Instead, they had a small burial for Grundy, on that was long overdue for the zombie. In the forest, the stood looking over the freshly made grave and headstone. Inza had joined her husband for the ceremony as he and the others said their farewell to the former villain.

Aquaman had worn a cloak from his home for the ceremony, as a sign of respect and tradition of Atlantis.

"I tried to do this according to human customs." began Shayera as she looked down at the grave of her short-term friend.

"You honor his memory." commented Diana with sympathy as she knew Shayera was mourning over the loss.

"Despite knowing him for less than a day, Grundy was actually not a really bad person, made some mistakes, but pulled through in the end." added Jason as he looked down at the grave. He rested a hand on Shayera's shoulder.

"He was happy at the end." said Shayera as she recounted Grundy's last emotions, "I still don't understand why."

"It's faith Hawkgirl," answered Aquaman after a brief moment of silence, listening to the wind. "You're not supposed to understand it. You just have it."

Jason nodded in agreement with Aquaman, faith is a complicated thing, but when you have, there is very little anything can do to stop you. Aquaman turned back to the grave, placing his right hand over his heart, he gave a short bow as a sign of respect. After a moment, he began to leave. Diana, Superman, Fate, and Inza also began to leave. Jason and Hawkgirl remaining behind to look at the grave one last time.

 **SOLOMON**

 **GRUNDY**

 **BORN ON**

 **A MONDAY**

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13 Author's New Annoucement

**New announcement.**

 **It has been brought to my attention that Jason may be better paired with Powergirl or Huntress due to their more violent natures. While I do agree Jason may be a better match with them, I am going to leave the option of Supergirl or Batgirl also up in a new poll that I will be launching right after this announcement goes up, so go to my profile for the poll, and if you can't vote, leave a review in the reviews, but people who cannot vote for some odd reason or have no account are the only ones allowed to vote using the review to post their vote. Personally, I'm leaning towards Huntress, given she has more interaction in the JLU series, but the readers are the ones who decide. I will not do multiple pairings, far too difficult for me.**

 **The next chapter will be up later this week so be patient and I will have it up later.**


	14. Chapter 14 Secret Society Part 1

**Alrighty, chapter 13 of the Ghost Rider crossover. I would like to thank you, readers and authors, for reading this story for giving me the drive to continue this story. I will say that I have fun writing (Unlike my sister who hates writing in any form). Anyway, I reviewed the results of the poll for Jason and who he should be with. The winner of the given poll and reviews is...Kara Kent, AKA Supergirl. I know some of you wanted me to do a sort of three-way among them since Kara and Barbara are really good friends and such, but I can only do two person relationships. As for the others, they did not get enough votes.**

 **I'm a good author, but I ain't that good and I rather not run myself into the ground and risk having this story end too early. Now I'm not gonna go and abandon Barbara, but I'm making it so that Jason and she are good friends, not so much as lovers, just more as friends.**

 **I would also like to apologize to any readers reading my story, I am very sorry for taking such a long time but I got side tracked, I am very sorry for what happened, I will try to keep this story going.**

 **Anyway back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Justice League is owned by DC Comics and Ghost Rider is owned by Marvel.**

 **Chapter 13: Secret Society Part 1**

* * *

In the darkness of the night, many things can happen; robbery, assault, break-in. Well, all three of those things just happened, not in any specific order. Within a specific facility, one known to hold brand new technology in the form of a microprocessor, several guards were knocked out by a sort of shadow. The shadow receded to a known criminal, Shade.

"Tie them up," ordered Shade as he lowered his cane, the main source of his shadows. A sort of nanotech. "Make sure everything's secure."

Shade and several henchmen who he hired to help him break in split up to do their job, Shade heading for the vault for the tech he was after and his men to secure the knocked out guards and patrol the area for any other guards that might be around.

Heading through a set of sliding steel doors, Shade and three henchmen entered a large laboratory containing dozens of different pieces of equipment. Two henchmen split off left and right while the third headed straight ahead with Shade.

Unknown to the criminals, there was one guard who managed to hide in the room and was watching them from a raised platform. In his hand was a phone and he soon began dialing for some form of help. This help was a group that had a knack for taking down bad guys.

* * *

In the night sky above Central City, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter flew on patrol. That was until Lantern received a message from his communicator. He was quickly told the message and the situation, after a moment he had the full story.

"A guard over at Prime Tech is reporting a robbery in progress," informed Lantern to J'onn. "Sounds like a friend of ours is back in business."

"Shade." said J'onn as he somehow knew who it was.

"How'd you...," began Lantern, then he quickly remembered something about the Martian, "I keep forgetting."

 _"You're not the only one."_ said a voice into their comms. On the ground was Jason as he drove his charger to the Tech innovator. _"I'll meet you at Prime, just give me a minute or so."_ The Dodge's engine roared as it sped down the streets of Central City, heading to the same address as Green Lantern and J'onn. The vehicle and driver made it to the tech company in record time seeing J'onn and Green Lantern land just outside the building. Jason stepped out of the car and ran over to his teammates.

"So how do we plan on getting?" asked Jason as he looked up at the building. J'onn's solution was to go intangible and phase through the wall. Jason looked at Lantern for a moment before creating a portal and stepping through, Lantern following behind.

Inside the building, one henchman was guarding a hallway, walking passed a corridor. Behind him, phasing through the wall, J'onn appeared and began to walk to the criminal. The criminal turned around to see J'onn and shot at him using the submachine gun in his hand. The bullets did little, actually did no harm at all to the martian as he was still intangible.

J'onn continued to walk towards him till the firearm ran out of ammo. "Finished?" asked J'onn rhetorically as he slapped the weapon out of the criminals hand then proceeded to land a brutal right to his head. Behind came another henchman, hoping to catch J'onn by surprise. A second later, and chain shot out and wrapped around the man's right hand and with a quick snapped, the chain made him slam the butt of the weapon into his temple, knocking him out. J'onn turned around to see who was responsible.

Lantern and Jason came walking in, Jason sliding his chain back up his sleeve. That's when the final two henchmen came running into the hallway, both submachine guns firing at them. Green Lantern created a shield to protect them from the barrage of bullets. From the center of the shield, a green beam shot out, creating an energy wall that slammed into the criminals, knocking them both to the ground and out.

"I'll try upstairs," suggested J'onn, floating up into the air and through the ceiling. Once on the second floor, J'onn landed back on the second floor and activated his telepathy to locate Shade. "I'm sensing him in the laboratory." reported J'onn into the comm.

Green Lantern and Jason, who was running beside Lantern as he flew to the lab. "We're close." reported Lantern as he flew ahead, Jason sighing and picking up the pace, silently wishing he could fly like half the members of the League.

* * *

Shade had just entered the main development area, the one holding the vault and tech he was after. The steel sliding doors closed behind him. Unknown to the master thief, a small camera, not like the ones used in the building, but a portable, hovering camera flew above him, watching his movements.

Heading to the three-ton, reinforced vault door, Shade raised his cane, a stream of shadow came out and entered the locking mechanism that kept the vault closed. In a matter of seconds, the vault was unlocked and slid open to reveal a specialized computer chip.

"Tiny chip, big money." murmured Shade to himself, a smug grin on his face. Still unknown, the camera hovered behind him, continuing to cover the robbery. Raising his right hand to his spectacles, he twisted the lens to left, activating a special sensor that allowed his to see invisible lasers. Now able to see the beams, he raised his cane once more, the shadows heading right for the ship, weaving their way around the beams before picking up the chip. Before he could bring the chip back, a loud crash was heard, followed by a distinct low growl.

Shade spun around to see the doors to the room be ripped open; the metal glowing orange and a burning skull was seen through the doorway as it forced its way into the room. The skull was bathed in blue flames, the person was dressed as some sort of biker in a leather jacket. Shade had heard of this dangerous being, knowing his infamous history, he couldn't help but take a step back. Right behind the Ghost Rider was Green Lantern, flying ahead of him. From the ceiling, J'onn phased through and also flew towards Shade.

"I've got him." said J'onn and Lantern at the exact same time, but before either of them caught Shade, he raised his cane at them and sent a huge burst of shadow at both of them and the Rider. Amidst the darkness, two grunts were heard and when it cleared, the Rider saw J'onn and Lantern getting up from colliding with each other, and not catch Shade.

"You should have held back. I had him." began J'onn as he stood up.

"I'm not the mind reader, am I?" retorted Lantern as he was more than a little frustrated about the collision. The Rider merely folded his arms and loudly cleared his throat, getting their attention.

 **"Catch criminal now, blame later."** said Rider as he created a portal and walked through. Lantern and J'onn looked at each other for a moment before agreeing to go with the Rider.

* * *

Outside, Shade appeared out of the shadows in an alleyway, police sirens wailing as two police cars were seen driving down the street to his right. Walking towards the other end of the alley, Shade began his escape.

He didn't get very far as a fiery portal opened up and the Ghost Rider stepped through, chain in his right hand and blue flames burning menacingly.

 **"Where do you think you're going?"** demanded the Rider as he stood in front of Shade, swinging his right chain and hook casually. Shade took a step back, prompting the Rider to walk forward. Before the Rider could get any closer, a pair of headlights caught his attention. Turning to the source, the Rider barely had time to react as a red SUV drove right into him and on top of him.

Shade stood there dumbfounded at who was either brave enough or dumb enough to run the Ghost Rider over. He got his answer when the passenger window rolled down to reveal a stunning red headed woman, wearing a brown trench coat, blue head scarf, and dark sunglasses. One hand was on the steering wheel while the other rested casually on the shoulder of her seat.

"Need a ride handsome?" asked the driver coyly, looking over at Shade in a way that revealed her blue eyes.

Not sure for a moment, Shade stood there before smiling in gratitude. "Don't mind if I do." with that he opened the passenger door and got in. Closing the door, the SUV drove forward, running over the Ghost Rider completely, before driving away. The Rider merely lay on the ground, not out of pain but in surprise.

Green Lantern and J'onn landed near the Ghost Rider as he lay there, his skull in a deep scowl at what happened. From the air, the saw what happened and neither of them wanted to deal with an angry Rider.

 **"Not one word."** ordered the Rider as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Inside the SUV, Shade looked over at his apparent savior, more than interested in the reason she would save a known criminal like him. "The name's Giganta." began the woman while looking over at Shade for a moment.

"Appropriate." responded Shade, immediately noticing her above average size. She was not fat, heck no, she had some very nice curves, but her body was larger than most woman these days.

"It's not a problem for you, is it?" asked Giganta coyly.

"Quite the opposite." replied Shade as he looked over at her. Giganta merely smirked and looked back at the road ahead of her. Soon the SUV left the city and began to ascend into the mountainous forest just outside of the city. Giganta drove towards a specific mountain, one with a beaten dirt road. "My place would have been closer." offered Shade, a silent message also within the sentence.

"But my friends are here." replied Giganta as she drove towards a mountain.

"Friends?" asked Shade as he looked at Giganta, more than curious about what she was referring to. Looking back at the road, he saw that Giganta was driving right at a stone wall. Shade grabbed ahold of the dashboard, bracing himself for an inevitable crash. Giganta was not so worried and pulled out a remote control and pressed a red button in the center. The wall of the stone pulled to the sides, creating a hole and a large tunnel. One just enough to let the SUV pass through.

Once through, the hole closed up again, hiding the tunnel once more. Once inside, the SUV came to stop and Giganta and Shade exited the vehicle. He began to follow her through the winding tunnels that were inside the mountain. Once through a specific tunnel, the two came out to see a large control room, dozens of computers and consoles littered the floor. Two Shade's right was a stone statue of Green Lantern.

Or there was until the head was sliced off by a yellow energy axe that destroyed the head, then a large energy fist went through the chest, turning the statue to rubble. The source of both energy weapons was an alien criminal who holds a particular dislike for any and all Green Lanterns: Sinestro.

Overhead, some bats flew past Shade, causing him to hold his top hat from being knocked off. He swung his cane at a few to make them disperse, but one bat was not so lucky as it was caught in the hand of a large purple villain who drained it of its energy.

"Hmm, yummy." muttered Parasite who dropped the bat on the ground before walking away, letting out a large burp after he was done with the bat. Shade looked around to see if there was anyone else in the cave, and there was. A completely pale girl wearing a skin tight navy blue suit looked up at the bats. She fired a blast of ice at one of the bats, a screech was heard a second later and a frozen bat fell to the ground.

"Now I get it," said Shade as he figured out why he was here, "You're trying to set up another Injustice Gang aren't you?" Shade turned back to Giganta, who had discarded the disguise she was previously wearing revealing her clothing underneath which was a pink short dress that had one strap on her left shoulder and a gold belt.

"We call it a Society..." began Giganta as she told Shade the new name of the group, "A Secret Society." Shade only frowned at that.

"Call it what you want. It won't work," retorted Shade as he looked at Giganta. "I know. I've tried. Twice."

"What's that old saying?" began a new voice. Shade turned around to face the source. Behind him was a very dangerous and intelligent villain: Grodd, "The third time's the charm."

* * *

For Jason, things could be better. He and Green Lantern were standing off to the side while a news crew was currently interviewing J'onn about what happened in the lab. While becoming more known to the rest of the world that the Ghost Rider was a league member, most of the reporters stayed away from Jason, not that he had a problem with that. Soon the questions from the reporters began to flood and soon became indistinct.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Jason as he folded his arms, glancing at Lantern.

"Yep," answered Lantern as he walked over to the news crew. "We've got an appointment."

J'onn nodded for a moment. "You'll have to excuse us." apologized J'onn as he and Lantern took off into the air. Jason whistled for his car, which came rolling up. Jason got in and left before the news teams could corner him for some statements. As Jason drove on the ground, Lantern and J'onn started a small conversation, Jason was able to hear thanks to their comms.

 _"I can't stand that hero worship stuff."_ muttered Lantern as he flew beside J'onn.

 _"But isn't that what we are?"_ asked J'onn.

"Not tonight." said Jason, picking up at what Lantern was implying.

 _"Not when the three of us can't stop someone like Shade."_ confirmed Lantern, though Jason had a comment for that.

"To be fair, I had Shade cornered till some SUV jockey ran me over." snarled Jason, more than sore about being hit by a car, then promptly being run over right after. Though Jason could not see Lantern, he could guess that the Lantern Corp member rolled his eyes at that, however, Jason had to agree on one thing with Lantern: the League was not operating as it should, as a team. So Lantern had gathered up all the League members for an emergency meeting on top of a building.

The first members there were Jason, Green Lantern, and J'onn. Soon the others, mainly Diana, Batman, and Hawkgirl arrived shortly after them. Superman and Flash were the last to arrive. Jason looked at his watch, seeing that they were slightly late, but they likely had a good explanation for their tardiness.

"What's the problem?" asked Superman when he landed on the building, addressing Green Lantern. Green Lantern kept a neutral expression as he said one word.

"Us," answered Lantern plainly as he began to elaborate why "We're not working together as well as we could." Flash, however, was not convinced that was true.

"Come on," said Flash as he ran up to enter the conversation. "We're battling close to a thousand."

"The majority of that is luck, Flash." countered Jason as he looked at the scarlet speedster, "We've taken some bad hits along the way, though I can't really say that since I'm still a greenhorn in the League, in terms of membership that is."

Diana raised an eyebrow at what Jason and Green Lantern were implying. "What are you suggesting?" Jason glanced at Lantern for a second, receiving a nod from the hero.

"We need practice," answered Jason as he turned back to the amazon. Flash groaned at that, but Jason had a way to placate the situation. "It's either training or more of what happened to us tonight, well, more of what happened to them to be precise." Jason gestured to J'onn and Green Lantern. Hawkgirl looked at Jason for a second, seeing that he was hiding something.

"And what happened to you?" Hawkgirl asked. Jason looked away at that and folded his arms.

"I don't want to talk about it." snapped Jason, Hawkgirl seemed taken back by the snap cause normally Jason was a bit more composed and polite to his friends. J'onn then went on to explain.

"Do not take it personally Hawkgirl. Jason is merely frustrated that Shade escaped him by way of an SUV running him over," explained J'onn. Flash had the grace to gawk at that, as did Diana and Superman, not sure if the person who hit him was either very brave or very stupid. "But back to the matter at hand."

The Leaguers looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the three heroes. "What do we really have to lose?" asked Hawkgirl, on board that they do need practice.

"Time," stated Batman, not really being the team player. Superman however disagreed.

"A little more teamwork wouldn't hurt any of us." countered Superman, however, Batman was still not convinced.

"Looks like you're outvoted," said Lantern as he stepped up to face the Dark Knight. Batman held his strong gaze, still defying the team till he lowered his folded arms, signaling that he would consider it. However, unknown to them, a small probe was watching the whole scene unfold, scanning the League and recording their interactions. A signal was then transmitted to a secret cave, or more precisely, the location of the Secret Society.

* * *

 _ **Secret Society's Cave**_

Within the cave, the society was currently doing their own form of teamwork: trust falls to be accurate. Two villains would fall towards one of their partners and they would have to trust their teammate to catch them. Parasite was the one who was about to take the fall, trusting that Sinestro would catch him. Parasite looked down at Sinestro, "You're gonna do it? You sure?" Parasite was not totally faithful in his teammate so he felt inclined to ask.

"I would you I would." answered Sinestro, slightly annoyed that Parasite was taking longer than he would like.

"You know what'll happen to you if you don't." pointed out Parasite, still not comfortable with the prospect of putting trust in the former Green Lantern corp member.

Sinestro rolled his eyes, at the end of his patience. "Just get on with it." demanded Sinestro as he looked up at Parasite. The villain grimaced as he turned around so his back was to the edge of the cliff where he stood. Spreading his arms out, Parasite fell backward, letting gravity take over as he fell. Parasite's eyes were closed, bracing himself for some sort of impact. But the impact never came, soon he felt the rush of the wind around him die down and he felt like he was slowly descending. Opening his eyes, Parasite saw that Sinestro had indeed kept his word. Sinestro lowered Parasite down to the ground, having caught him using his ring and the energy slowed down Parasite so that he could land gently on his feet.

"Yeah!" cheered Parasite, thankful that the villain he was paired with kept his word as he landed on the ground. Killer Frost had seen the whole chain of events and looked up at her partner, Giganta.

"Your turn." said Killer Frost as she looked up at Giganta. Giganta looked nervously over the edge, slightly afraid of jumping.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." whimpered Giganta as she looked down over the edge.

"Don't be such a girl." stated Killer Frost as she waited on the ground. Giganta was still hesitant, however.

"But, I mean, I'm a little heavier than I look." said Giganta, trying to talk her way out of it. Their interactions were not unnoticed by Shade as he watched the trust building exercise from the main control center with Grodd. Shade snorted as he watched the display.

"Trying to get them to trust each other, huh?" guessed Shade as he watched the villains try to work together. Grodd walked over to stand beside Shade as he to wanted to see how his new team was adjusting to working beside each other.

"Not the easiest thing for loners, sociopaths, and psychos." admitted Grodd. As soon as he said that, there was a loud crash that shook the cave the Society resided in. After the crash, Giganta said the most logical thing anyone would: 'ow.' Despite the impact, Grodd continued like nothing had happened. "Imagine the childhoods they must have had."

Shade had his own input on what to imagine. "Imagine what's going to happen when someone makes them a better offer." Grodd merely smirked at the proposition.

"No of us is in this for money." corrected Grodd, he then began to explain why. "Sinestro's sworn a blood oath against all Green Lanterns. Parasite simply hates Superman. Giganta is totally devoted to me." Shade noticed that Grodd left out Killer Frost.

"What about the other one?" questioned Shade. On the ground outside, Giganta was getting back to her feet, having landed pretty hard on Killer Frost, thankfully not hurting her too much. When Giganta was standing up freely she helped Frost back to her own feet.

"Killer Frost? She just likes to kill." answered Grodd simply, though Shade figured he had something on him.

"And me?" asked Shade, glancing at Grodd. "I suppose you got that figured out too." Grodd smirked at that.

"You're a master criminal, Shade. But you could be a master of the world." proposed Grodd, knowing that he had an argument to convince Shade to join, but he knew Shade would probably disagree.

"I've tried," stated Shade as Grodd began to walk away, hands folded behind his back. "I'll settle for where I am now."

"How are you going to feel in ten years, when you're still being chased around warehouses and rooftops; joints aching, lungs burning?" asked Grodd, knowing that Shade figured he had a point. Grodd turned back to look at Shade. "This is our chance to rid ourselves of the League once and for all. To see how far we can go when there's no one in our way."

"Yeah, the League's just so powerful. Even more so thanks to that monster that joined them," stated Shade, referring to the Ghost Rider and the League's might. "How do you stop them or it?" Grodd just smirked as he held up a remote and turned on a nearby monitor, the screen lighting and showing the League gathered together.

"By watching lots of television." answered Grodd with a sinister smirk, knowing he had a way to deal with both the League and the Ghost Rider.

* * *

 _ **Mid Western USA, JL private training ground**_

In the North American west, the League has a private training ground, one that was set up recently by Green Lantern and Jason Leverage, aka the Ghost Rider. Given the team's recent track record of teamwork, Lantern felt they all needed practice working together and not just as individuals. At the moment, Superman was going through the training field.

As he was walking through the deserted western town, he knew something was about to pop up, though he couldn't tell when or where having to be able to not rely on his powers should they be unavailable. Suddenly, in front of him, a cut out of Darkseid flipped up from the ground, acting as a target for Superman's heat vision which he used to slice the cut out in half. On his right, a cut out of Luthor wearing his regular battle armor appeared though was cut in half like the cut before. In a window, a cut out of Brainiac appeared and Superman shot the cut out.

Directly on his right, a cut out of Mr. Mxyzptlk popped up from a barrel. Superman punched through the cut out with relative ease, being made of wood and all. Superman continued through the town, on guard should another pop up emerge, which one did, right in front of him. Before he could fire his heat vision, J'onn appeared in front of him.

"Stop!" ordered J'onn, his interference was not unwelcome for Superman because when the martian stepped aside to show who Superman would have accidentally fried, it was a cut out of a little girl holding a teddy bear. On the rooftop of one of the small town's buildings, Diana and Jason were standing by Green Lantern who was holding some sort of remote.

"Not bad," commented Diana as she had her arms folded, but was still none the less impressed by how the teamwork was steadily growing. Jason nodded in agreement.

"They're improving that much is true," agreed Jason, but he knew that Lantern had something up his sleeve.

"It's not over yet," said Green Lantern. Jason and Diana looked back down at Superman and J'onn, waiting to see what Green Lantern had in mind. Back on the ground, Superman had grouped up with J'onn.

"So far, so good." said the Martian as he and Clark had been fighting alongside each other pretty well. Their momentary rest was broken when Hawkgirl flew past them.

"Behind you!" shouted Hawkgirl as she flew towards a pair of ZX training drones that were shooting at Clark and J'onn. Hawkgirl dodged the incoming fire from one and bashed her mace against one of the drones, taking it out of commission. The other drone turned it's attention to Hawkgirl and fired at her while she looped around to go for another strike.

"Don't!/Wait!" shouted Clark and J'onn as they tried to warn Hawkgirl that the drone was bobby trapped. However, she didn't hear them or did not listen because she swung her mace at the drone, causing it to explode and sending her flying into the air and crash land on the roof where Diana, Jason, and John stood.

John walked over to Hawkgirl to help her up. "It was bobby trapped." stated John as he looked at his teammate.

"How was I supposed to-"

"Superman or J'onn could have told you that before you attacked close range." interrupted Jason as he gestured to Superman and J'onn as they landed on the roof. "Superman has x-ray vision and J'onn is telepathic."

"You're right. Good lesson," said Hawkgirl sarcastically, "Can I go now?"

"Go?" asked John as he had more ideas in mind for training, "We're just getting started." With that John walked off to prep the next exercise. Jason stepped aside mildly worried about what he had in mind.

"Anyone else slightly worried about what he is planning?" asked Jason, getting a few glances from the other Leaguers that they too were also mildly unsettled.

* * *

 _ **South Pacific Island**_

Above the South Pacific ocean, Grodd and his Secret Society were heading to a privately owned island where a very wealthy collector had some very unique possessions, but only one was of Grodd's interest. Flying an open roofed shuttle, he and the others flew down low to the island.

"What country is this?" asked Parasite as he saw the island.

"It's not a country," answered Grodd as he sat in his chain hands held together as he sat comfortably, "One man owns the whole island. Morgan Edge, collector."

"Of what?" asked Parasite, "Art? Jews?-"

"And other things." said the hyper-intelligent gorilla, "He keeps it all in the main house." The shuttle lands as soon as Grodd finishes explaining who owns the island and what he does. The Secret Society get off the shuttle and land on the beach, beginning their stroll to a massive concrete wall that stood in their way.

"Allow me." said Giganta confidently as she walked forward to the wall. Standing right in front of it, she began to grow in size, reaching a height of nearly a hundred feet.

"This just gets better and better." comments Shade as he looks up. Giganta pulls her right fist and punches the wall as hard as she could, only for it to shock her and cause her to fall onto her back.

"Next time, look before you leap." suggested Grodd as Giganta held her head and groaned. "Frost." Grodd then gestures for Killer Frost to step forward. The icy villainess approaches the wall, using a different tactic and freezes a large section of the construction. "Sinestro." Next was Sinestro as he generates a massive fist of energy and prepares to punch the frozen wall with all his might. With a grunt of effort, the wall shatters and debris is thrown into the walls of the privately owned island.

"Time to let those destructive impulses loose." quipped Grodd as he and the others stepped through the wall.

* * *

 _ **Justice League training ground**_

The sun had set, blanketing the western town in darkness, and the Justice League members who were training there. Several dozen X3 combat trainers surrounded Jason, Diana, Flash, and Batman from all sides, arms raised to fire at them. The drones began to fire at them. Flash running fast enough to avoid the energy projectiles, then he grabbed the wooden lid of a barrel and threw it like a frisbee, decapitating several dozen drones. Jason created a wall of Hellfire that blocked a volley of shots, Diana used her bracelets to deflect some the shots heading for her.

Jason created a wall of Hellfire that blocked a volley of shots before dropping the wall and swung his chain out, slicing the drones in half. Diana used her bracelets to deflect some the shots heading for her. Batman fired a grappling hook to ascend into the air and throw three explosive pellets, destroying the drones shooting at Diana.

Flash was about the throw his lid again, but a Batarang came from the left and exploded on impact with another Drone that Flash was aiming at. "Hey, that was my bad guy." complained Flash as he looked at Batman. Green Lantern, who had been watching from a distance landed on the ground as Batman was walking away, only to stop next to Lantern. "Happy?" asked the Dark Knight incredulously as he began to leave. "Call when it's important, and not before."

The other Leaguers watched as Batman left and his Batwing arrive at the training site.

* * *

On the island, the owner's private security force was firing their automatic weapons at the Secret Society, but the group of villains seemed to be doing pretty well together, despite being just formed a little over six hours ago. Sinestro flew overhead, dodging incoming fire while firing his ring's power at a group of soldiers, generating a wall of energy that impacted against them knocking them out.

Killer Frost fired beams of ice at some soldiers, freezing them solid while Parasite grabbed two soldiers and drained them of their energy. The many villains were fighting mainly by themselves but were still holding their own against the private security force. Giganta then made her move on the mansion, swinging both her fists down, shattering the roof as well as sending a few soldiers that were stationed on top flying. Inside the mansion, the security force was held up in the main hallway preparing for whatever was to come through the doors. A few of the mansion's staff ran to find a safe place to wait out the attack.

Outside, a few helicopters, armed with machine guns and rocket launchers, flew to the scene of the action. Upon their arrival, they opened fired upon Giganta who used her arms to shield her face from the shots. One helicopter flew too close, allowing her to punch it right out of the air. The second was caught in her hand which she crushed before throwing away. Seeing the opposition failing, Grodd and the rest of the Secret Society made a beeline for the mansion, Shade making a stand against the last helicopter.

Aiming his cane at the ariel vehicle, Shade created a thick black cloud that completely blocked the pilot's vision. When his vision cleared, he was met by the fist of Giganta who punched the helicopter to the ground. Sinestro had created a shield to protect his teammates as the marched to the mansion, the security force pretty much eliminated as they used their respective powers of Killer Frost's ice beams, Parasites energy drain, and Sinestro's power ring. Sinestro reached the mansion first, intent on finishing what Giganta had started and formed a massive spiked battering ram. He flung the ram right at the main entrance, completely obliterating the wall.

The Secret Society entered the mansion, the final remnants of the security force making their last stand. A pair of guard stood on top of the second-floor hallway that overlooked the main hallway and fired upon the villains. While his teammates found cover with the debris from the main entrance, Sinestro hovered forward, not caring if he was shot since the weapons did no harm to him thanks to his ring. The former Green Lantern created a large scythe and sliced the supports out from under the second floor, bringing the whole second floor down, including the soldiers.

From a corner of the room, a chef had seen the Secret Society as the took out the security force, but this wasn't actually a chef, this was Morgan Edge, the owner of the mansion, hoping to disguise himself from the villains. Unfortunately, Grodd had seen him, causing te mansion owner to bolt for the nearest doorway. Morgan ran outside and slammed the door he came through shut and sprinted down to his private dock.

At the dock was his own boat which he untied and jumped on to use as his escape. At the dock's entrance, the door he slammed shut was broken off as Grodd merely shoved his hand against it. However, Morgan was already speeding away on the boat he owned, but Grodd was far from worried. On the dock, Grodd and his Secret Society stood watching Morgan attempt to escape.

"I believe it's time for another cold snap, my dear." addressed Grodd to Killer Frost who looked eagerly to get her hands dirty.

"Cool." answered Forst as she raised her hands. Grodd then lowered her hands to draw her attention.

"The water," reinformed Grodd, knowing what Frost had interpreted from his instructions, "Only the water."

"Aw." huffed Frost as she aimed her hands lower and froze the sea. A single pathway of ice formed on the surface as it raced towards the speed boat, closing the distance quickly. While the boat was fast, the ice was faster as it caught up to the speed boat, and Morgan himself in record time. The millionaire yelped as he felt a sudden jerk from the ice making contact with the boat, raising the vessel into the air, cutting off Morgan's escape. Morgan desperate tried to find a way to escape but Sinestro, who had flown over to the boat used his ring to pick up the island owner.

Taking him back to the island dock, Sinestro dropped Morgan on the dock, in front of Grodd who leered down at the little man. "I'm just a chef here."

"In alligator loafers?" deadpanned Grodd as he referred to the shoes Morgan was wearing. Morgan sweated as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Mr. Edge, he gives me his old shoes and..."

Grodd only frowned as he used his telepathy to take a hold of Morgan's mind. Morgan groaned as he grabbed his head and withered in pain from Grodd's mental attack.

"Now, where are the canisters," demanded Grodd as he stood over Morgan. "Mr. Edge?"

* * *

While the Secret Society was dealing with Morgan Edge, the Justice League was still currently training. It had been more than several hours since the sun had risen was now high in the sky. Superman was fighting against a massive energy body that Green Lantern was using to help train the League. Right now, though, it was more of Superman getting pummeled into the ground by the energy body. While in the air for only a little while, the energy construct had punched Superman had enough to send him flying into the ground. The construct landed just in front of Superman and began to punch him into the ground, cracking it as Hawkgirl and Flash had come over to provide some assistance to the Man of Steel.

The construct pulled it's fist back once more and threw it at Superman, but this time he was ready when he caught the fist and shoved it back and punched the construct in the chin. The energy construct fell onto it's back as Superman flew right up into the air and flew down as fast as he could, both fists ready to punch the artificial body. On impact, the energy body collapsed and Green Lantern ended his focus as he and the other Leaguer's joined up with Superman to review the exercise.

"Impressive." complemented Green Lantern as he approached a kneeling Superman who was taking a few breaths to regain himself after taking such a beating.

"Thanks." replied Superman as he brushed away some sweat and stood up.

"But did you really need to take all that abuse?" asked Lantern rhetorically. Jason nodded as he joined in the review.

"Yeah Superman, your invulnerability is impressive but even it has limits." As Jason finished, Hawkgirl put in her own two cents.

"I could have used my mace on it if you'd given me a chance." pointed out Hawkgirl as she did not really appreciate being left out of the fight. Flash also joined the conversation.

"And it never would have been able to lay a glove on me." said Flash proudly. Superman only rolled his eyes.

"When have I heard _that_ before?" rhetorically asked the Man of Steel.

"Hey!" snapped Flash as he marched over to confront Superman about the comment. Jason then stepped between them, wanting to prevent an argument.

"Flash stop," said Jason as he turned his attention to Superman, his sending a warning look to him through his sunglasses.

"They're making a good point," said Green Lantern as he stood up for Hawkgirl's and Flash's case, "You've got to trust your partners."

"I do, but the fact is I'm the invulnerable one." countered Superman, but Jason only snorted.

"Lot good that invulnerability did for you when that monster you, Diana, Hawkgirl, and I fought back when the ancient ones were entering our realm." However, Superman just ignored the comment, though did look slightly bristled by it.

"Every punch I take is a punch they don't have to." to emphasize his point he gestured to both Hawkgirl and Flash. The two then glared at Superman.

"Are you saying we can't cut it?" demanded Hawkgirl as she confronted Superman, along with Flash.

"That's what it sounds like to me." agreed Flash. Jason growled as he saw the League was tearing each other apart.

"Now hold on. We're a team." intervened J'onn as he tried to remedy the situation.

"But we're not all equal." retorted Superman. At this point, Jason had enough. "You can't deny-"

"Okay stop, all of you!" shouted Jason, gaining the attention of the entire League. "While Superman is correct that we are not all equal, our differences makes us stronger! This is why the League formed! To bring together dozens of different individuals, each with their own skill set and powers to help defend this planet! If we were all the same as you Superman, we would be just as vulnerable to whatever weakness you have." Everyone looked at Jason in mild surprise at the sudden outburst, Diana mildly concerned. Jason just pushed his glasses up as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "No one is leaving until you all start learning how to work together."

Jason the stomped off, not even realizing that he was slightly on fire from his aggravation. However, despite the moment of conversation, the League then began to follow the possessed young adult, not wanting to somehow incur his wrath.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later...**_

Batman had been a little busy since he left the Justice League's training day. He was busy following up on a lead, regarding a break-in at Morgan Edge's home. While nothing was stolen, several biohazardous containers were found empty and some clay was also found at the scene. Deciding to see what else there was, he spoke with one of the guards that were left alive from the attack at the mansion. The guard was at the hospital recovering from the attack and informed Batman that Morgan actually had Clayface, one of Batman's Gotham villains, as a trophy of sorts. Batman knew that Clayface wanted to be returned back to normal, so he tracked down the clay man to a company that had the one substance capable of restoring him to normal. So Batman went to stop Clayface before he could steal the substances he needed.

The Dark Knight tracked down Clayface to the factory that held the chemicals Clayface needed, and when Batman found the clay villain, he was already one step away from the substances. But before Clayface could take what he wanted, a taser Batarang struck him in the back, causing him to melt into a withering puddle as Batman approached him.

"Always trying to find a cure, aren't you?" said Batman as he approached the Gotham villain who was groaning in pain from the electrocution.

"Can you blame me?" asked Clayface, his main goal always wanting his old life back.

"No," admitted Batman, "But's made you predictable." Clayface was morphing, trying to find a way to get that Batarang out of him. "This is the only company in the world that makes what you need."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he glared down at the villain. "Now where's Shade?"

Getting enough control over his body, Clayface was just able to morph a hand and point to his right. "Over there." Through a thick cloud of smoke that came from an exhaust pipe within the company, Shade came strolling out, along with Killer Frost, Parasite, Giganta, and Sinestro. The latter using his ring to blast the Batarang off Clayface, allowing the mud villain to gain control over his body and loom menacingly over Batman. "You didn't think I'd come here without reinforcement's, did you?"

Batman remained unfazed by the sudden change in odds. "Wish I'd thought of that," said Batman plainly, right before the main door to the company was turned to molten slag and the Justice League stood right behind him. "Oh, wait. I did." He finished with a smug grin as Jason turned into the Ghost Rider and roared at the villains.

Sinestro made the first move, swinging a spiked mace at Green Lantern who countered the attack with an energy shield. Jason and Diana both moved in to take on Giganta.

"I'll take the big one." informed Diana as she flew ahead while Ghost Rider kept pace with her on the ground.

 **"Mind if I join you?"** asked Ghost Rider as he ran with Diana, before either of them could reach Giganta, Hawkgirl came out in front of them.

"I'll take her!" Interrupted Hawkgirl as she momentarily distracted Diana, giving Giganta the opportunity to bat them away at Ghost Rider. The Rider stopped and caught both women to prevent any injuries from hitting the ground.

Elsewhere, Superman was squaring off against Parasite, since Parasite has a huge hate for the Man of Steel, but an infectious love for his power. Parasite tried to tackle Superman but was bat away when he ripped a steel column out from the ground and used it to bash away Parasite. Shade was currently fitting against Flash, using his cane to project a thick cloud of shadows to catch him. But Flash dodged the attack and ran up the side of a wall, the shadows following behind. Once he reached a good height, Flash jumped off the wall and proceeded to slide down the shadows to a surprised Shade and punched the villain right in the face.

J'onn was facing up against Killer Frost who created a balcony of ice for herself to launch into the air and send a barrage of icicles down at J'onn. The martian only became intangible to avoid the projectiles as he flew towards the Cryokenetic. Batman was squaring off against Clayface, who molded his hands into a spiked mace and a large scythe. He swung his weapons at the caped crusader who dodged the attacks with relative ease. After dodging another swing of Clayface's mace, Batman threw an electro Batarang at Clayface's forehead, causing the villain to roar in pain and turn into a puddle.

Green Lantern and Sinestro were battling each other, the hero projected a triangular shield while the villain created a long sword. The impacts of the weapons caused a shower of sparks as the constructs brushed against each other. But the battle had one spectator, Grodd who was hidden behind a pillar watching and smirking. As Green Lantern fought the former corp member, Grodd used his telepathy to cause the hero to cry out in pain from the mental attack and fall to the ground. As Lantern landed, he groaned in pain from the assault, giving Sinestro the opening he needed to bash the hero with a massive spiked mace.

Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Ghost Rider were fighting against Giganta, the Rider using his chains to wrap around the giantess' legs while Wonder Woman punched her in the head. Hawkgirl was about to follow up on Wonder Woman's attack when she saw Green Lantern sail by and crash into a steel pipe.

"John!" cried out Hawkgirl as she flew over to her friend. Wonder Woman was busy trying to fight Giganta, but was punched into the ground by her giant fist.

 **"YOU!"** roared Ghost Rider as he shot a fireball at Giganta's shoulder, drawing her attention away from his downed teammate.

"Yes, me." taunted Giganta as she looked down at Ghost Rider.

 **"YOU RAN ME OVER IN THAT TRUCK!"** hissed Ghost Rider as he swung his chain around and slashed it against her cheek, causing Giganta to yelp in pain and stumble back. As the Rider fought off the giantess, Hawkgirl landed beside John to see if he was alright. Behind her, Sinestro generated a large axe, smiling sadistically as he was about to take out two birds with one stone.

Superman, who was finishing up welding a piece of metal against Parasite to pin him to a wall, noticed what Sinestro was about to do. He fired his heat vision right at the ex-lantern, stopping him just in a nick of time as he swung his ax down. The lasers sent him flying into a steel construct, causing it to crumple like tin foil. Parasite, seeing his hated enemy take down his teammate mustered enough strength to break free from his bonds and tackle Superman and begin to drain his powers.

Batman jumped up to an overhead bridge, dodging Clayface's scythe by jumping back further and tossing another Batarang. After some time, Clayface as able to use his large arms to brush away the weapons and continue his assualt. Batman kept evading the villain till he jumped behind a set of canisters that held co2 within, but Clayface did not know when he morphed around the canisters to corner Batman. Batman pulled a regular Batarang out and three it at Clayface, but the villain merely created a hole in his chest and let the projectile pass through...and strike the canisters behind him.

Before he could realize his mistake, Clayface was instantly frozen solid by the gas, leaving him as a large block of ice. Back with Superman, Parasite had his hands wrapped tightly around Superman's neck, progressively draining his powers. Ghost Rider shot another fireball at Giganta distracting her long enough for Wonder Woman to send the giant stumbling back with a two-fisted strike. The Rider saw Superman's predicament and swung his chain out, the weapon wrapping around Parasite's neck. The villain only smirked as he turned around to look at Ghost Rider, but that smirk vanished when Ghost Rider yanked the chain as hard as he could, pulling Parasite of Superman and right at him. Ghost Rider then threw a brutal punch that sent Parasite cascading across the room and into a wall.

But the fight was far from over because the ice that was holding Clayface prisoner was melting and Clayface was able to break free. Now free, the villain molded his left fist into a metal panel and slammed it into Batman, sending him into a wall. The impact was enough to knock out Batman, though only temporary.

Sinestro was battling with Hawkgirl, the hero blocking a strike with her mace, but Sinestro had an idea. He sent out another beam, just above her and slammed a mace down onto her, making the heroine crash into the floor. Superman was just abe to regain himself in time to dodge Giganta's fist and fly up to her. She clasped her hands around the Man of Steel in a brutal move that sent him crashing to the floor.

Seeing that the damage has been done. Grodd smirked as he retreated, and likely sending an invisible message to the Society to do the same. "COME ON!" yelled out Giganta, prompting the villains to escape. Parasite, who had been draining Superman of his power only scowled, his fun being cut short. The villains all ran from the battle, though Flash, who was momentarily trapped in one of Shade's shadows but broke free, raced after the villains. Killer Frost who had been sliding along her slide of ice, saw Flash running after them. She then turned the floor to a thick layer of ice, causing the speedster to slip and land on his face.

Giganta ran to a nearby wall and smashed it down, giving the villains their exit. The villains escaped and Frost created a large wall of ice that sealed their escape route. J'onn was able to phase through the ice and Ghost Rider created a portal and leaped through. When J'onn passed through, he became solid once more, only to receive a face full of Shade's shadows that sent him crashing into the ground. The Secret Society, all gathered onto their jump ship were flying off from the battle. They thought that they had managed to defeat the League, but there was still one more threat.

From behind them, a massive roar erupted over the roar of the jump ship's engine causing all of them to look behind. Trailing them, Ghost Rider, riding his Hell Dragon was in hot pursuit. Grodd only smirked from his chair and pressed a button. From the back of the jet, a large canon slid out and fired a white beam right at Ghost Rider. Now while energy attacks would not normally hurt the Ghost Rider, a weapon that utilizes Nth Metal is a whole other story. The beam slammed right into the dragon, the beast shrieked in pain and it spiraled out of control, the Rider bein thrown from his pet. The Rider was actually thrown right back towards the factory sending him through a wall and crashing down to the ground.

During the fight, Wonder Woman had been taken down by Giganta but was now regaining herself, just in time to see Jason come crashing down to the ground and slam right next to her.

"JASON!" cried out Wonder Woman as she ran over to the youngest Leaguer. Jason groaned in pain as he rolled onto his side. The last thing he saw was Diana running over to him before he passed.

Unconsciousness is an old friend.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **Nothing is happening between Jason and Diana, they are merely friends, or more like Diana is the older sister to Jason and cares about him in that way, nothing more. Okay?**

 **Anyway, drop a review and I will be getting the next chapter going.**


	15. Chapter 15 Hiatus or Adoption

_**To all Rider's Duty and Justice readers, I have an Author's Notice for you. I may be putting this story on a permanent hiatus, but hold on, hold on, just wait for a moment. While I may be putting this story on a hiatus, that doesn't mean that you have to. I will be putting up Rider's Duty and Justice for adoption by a competent writer. To that end, whoever I see that deserves the story, be it by past works or whatever, you will have the option to pick up the slack I left behind. My reason is that while I do enjoy writing I have a terrible habit of putting things off for so long that I lose the momentum I started for it, which is why I have been updating Avengers: Prime so often, because I have a steady rhythm to work with and past knowledge of Avengers and Transformers. Anyway, leave a review asking to adopt and I will see who gets the story.**_


	16. Chapter 16 New Author

_**Okay, new author announcement. Riders Duty and Justice has been adopted and no, this will not turn out like Grim Bloody Agent where no one can find the new author. This time I made sure the autobot has written stories, a fair number of them, and has promised to continue the story. The new author is Angry lil' Elf. He has promised to pick up where I left off and continue the story of Jason Leverage. He may also pair him with someone else so be aware for that.**_


End file.
